Ne me fais pas ça
by LiaHyde
Summary: Un triangle amoureux entre deux amis et une mannequin, amie et amour d'enfance d'un des deux jeunes hommes ... Comment vont-ils le vivre tous les trois ? [EXO] Fiction Rated M parce qu'il y a un lemon dans l'histoire !
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Le salon était vide, la plupart des lumières éteintes, les volets pratiquement tous fermés... Quand à la pièce on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été fouillée ou même cambriolée, tout était éparpillé partout, meubles, cadres, photos, DVD... Bref c'était un véritable bordel autant être franc... Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre provenait de la télé, c'était une vidéo datant du 2 Avril 1998... On pouvait y voir des enfants jouer crier et s'amuser... C'était apparemment une fête d'anniversaire, étant donné qu'un passage du film montrait une jeune fille qui soufflait dix bougies sur un gâteau traditionnel... Un petit garçon qui ne cessait de l'appeler Nuna sautillait à ses côtés et l'encourageait dans sa démarche. Les deux se tenaient la main et semblaient inséparables. On pouvait voir la différence d'âge malgré leur rapprochement, étaient-ils frère et sœur ? Non, ils n'étaient même pas de la même famille à vrai dire, mais leurs mères se connaissaient depuis leur adolescence et étaient amies depuis ce temps. Ils se sont donc toujours connus depuis la naissance du petit garçon.

« - Nuna, un jour toi et moi on se mariera et on aura plein plein plein d'enfants! »

« - Oh pas trop non plus hein, ça prend de la place les enfants ! »

« - Que ne faut-il pas entendre de la bouche d'un enfant ! »

« - Surtout de ces deux enfants là... Quand ils grandiront ils comprendront que leur différence d'âge jouera énormément sur la relation qu'ils auront... »

« - C'est bien ça le souci, en grandissant on fait toujours attention à l'âge qu'ont les personnes que nous fréquentons... »

« - Eomma ! Ne dis pas ça ! Nuna et moi c'est pour la vie ! Hein Nuna ? »

« - Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »

« - Tu ne peux pas leur enlever le fait qu'ils sont adorables malgré tout Hyun Hee ! »

« - Hye Hee tu marques un point, ils sont si mignons qu'il est limite impossible de les gronder même quand ils font des bêtises... »

« - Eomma, dis, il peut rester à dormir ici ce soir ? S'il te plaiiiiiit »

« - Ca ma puce il faut voir avec Hyun Hee ! »

« - Imoooo s'il te plaiiiiiiiiit ! »

« - Une prochaine fois trésor, je te le promet, mais ce soir ça ne va pas être possible. Désolée... »

L'appartement semblait vide et pourtant il ne l'était pas, en se dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être les chambres nous pouvions entendre des pleures, légers, étouffés... Le jeune homme qui se noyait dans son chagrin était allongé sur un lit deux personnes, tête dans un des oreillers... Une jeune femme se tenait assise à ses côtés et caressait ses cheveux, alors qu'un autre jeune homme se tenait debout de l'autre côté de la pièce... Ce dernier se sentait honteux et pourtant ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il avait fait... Même si ça avait impliqué de faire mal à son meilleur ami. Ce triangle amoureux avait fait plus de mal qu'autre chose, mais l'amour est si complexe que personne ne peut réellement le contrôler. Aucun mot n'était prononcé, la seule chose qui résonnait dans l'appartement c'était cette vidéo qui continuait de défiler... Nous étions rendus à une remise de diplôme, la jeune fille avait à présent 18 ans, elle venait d'obtenir son diplôme et le jeune garçon qui avait alors 13 ans était venu la féliciter.

« - Nuna t'es la meilleure ! Bravo ! »

« - Merci donsaeng~ah ! T'es adorable ! »

« - Pourquoi tu m'appelles plus par mon prénom ? »

« - Ah je ne sais pas je n'ai jamais fais attention... Désolée, c'est un automatisme qui s'est créé dans ma tête... »

« - Pas grave, le principal c'est que tu ne m'oublie pas... »

« - Je ne risque pas, tu es mon petit frère de cœur après tout, et puis le fait que tu entres dans la SMFamily, wouah ! Ça se fête d'ailleurs, faudra qu'on organise un truc ! »

D'une main non assurée la jeune demoiselle essaya de retourner sur le dos celui qu'elle tentait vainement de consoler. Celui-ci lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'elle perdait son temps et qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Tristement elle regarda celui qui, debout, restait planté éloigné d'eux. Leurs regards se lièrent alors d'un fil invisible, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à s'assoir lui aussi sur le lit, mais de l'autre côté de celui qui, étalé sur le ventre, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Une des mains du nouvel arrivant sur le lit vint se poser dans la nuque de la jeune femme, cette dernière en frissonna de tout son corps et ses mains se crispèrent alors sur le tee-shirt de celui qu'elle voulait consoler de toute son âme. Sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose au dessus de lui il se retourna et releva avant que ses deux camarades ne s'embrassent... Chose qui était réellement sur le point de se passer. Il repoussa violemment l'homme, qu'il avait considéré jusque là comme son meilleur ami, qui tomba du lit sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

« - Pourquoi lui ? Hein ? Pourquoi Nuna ? »

« - Je... Je ne sais pas... Je... »

« - Je croyais qu'on s'aimait toi et moi, que c'était un amour à double sens... »

« - C'en est un mais... »

« - Mais quoi ? Hein Nuna ? Mais quoi ? »

« - On a 5 ans de différence ! »

« - Et c'est pour ça que tu le choisis lui ? »

« - Je ne l'ai pas choisit, je n'y suis pour rien c'est... »

« - C'est quoi ? »

« - Le destin... Les sentiments... Je ne comprends pas moi-même... »

« - Bien sûr, la belle planque... »

« - Je m'en veux crois moi, mais je n'y peux rien ! »

« - Et toi Hyeong hein ? Pourquoi tu l'as choisit elle ? »

« - Je... Je n'en sais rien... »

« - Ah... Vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux en fait... Le couple parfait ! »

Sur ces mots il se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Sans réfléchir celle qu'il appelle Nuna depuis son enfance se leva à son tour et le poursuivit avec la même rapidité que celle qu'il a eue pour sortir. Elle le stoppa alors qu'ils arrivaient à la télévision ou tournait toujours ce DVD retraçant leur vie commune... Il était rendu à l'année 2011, la dernière année de trainee du jeune homme et ses camarades... Ils étaient sur le point de commencer leur carrière en temps qu'Idols. La jeune fille était très mal à l'aise sur cette vidéo, elle suppliait son père d'arrêter de filmer alors qu'elle rejoignait son donsaeng dans les coulisses de leur entrainement.

« - Abeonim ! Nuna~~~~~ ! Vous êtes venus ! »

« - On n'allait pas manquer ça ! Comment va Adeunim ? »

« - Appa ! Arrête de filmer c'est gênant ! »

« - Kkk ! Je vais bien, fatiguée mais je vais bien... Nuna, viens il faut que je te présente à mes amis ! Tu vas voir ils sont cool ! »

« - Je regrette ce jour tu sais... Celui ou je t'ai présentée aux Hyeong... Je suis certain que c'est à partir de ce jour que vous avez commencé à vous fréquenter derrière mon dos. »

« - Tu te trompes totalement... »

« - Ah oui ? Vous m'avez prouvé le contraire pourtant ! »

« - Ça ne fait que quelques mois... Avant nous n'étions que de simples amis... Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble parce que... »

« - Parce que ? »

« - Tu n'es plus mon amourette d'enfant avec qui je rêvais d'avoir plein de bébé... Tu n'es plus le gamin que je voyais comme un petit frère... Tu es un homme séduisant qui a su regagner mon cœur en chantant pour moi quand j'allais mal... »

« - Alors pourquoi ? »

« - Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne voulais pas mais... C'était plus fort que moi... »

« - C'est vrai tu sais... Même moi le premier, même si je ne regrette en rien ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et moi... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est arrivé... »

« - Tu ne regrettes rien ? »

« - Non... Je sais que ça fait mal à entendre, je sais que ça te brise le cœur, mais... Autant te dire la vérité, cette fille me rend dingue et crois moi que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire, même si elle, elle doute entre toi et moi... Moi je ne la laisserais pas partir... »

« - Tu me déclares la guerre donc ! C'est à celui qui arrivera à la garder ? »

« - Bon courage... Parce que moi j'ai franchis des étapes que tu ne n'imaginais sans doute pas franchir avec elle... »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tu m'as très bien compris... »

« - Nuna ? »

« - Je... C'est arrivé comme ça... »

« - Alors les rumeurs sur les Race Queen sont vraies... Ce sont des filles faciles... »

« - Wae ? Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ? »

« - Je ne le pensais pas jusqu'à présent... »

Larmes aux yeux à son tour, la jeune mannequin laissa sa main frapper au visage celui qu'elle essayait de consoler quelques instants plus tôt. Et alors que le second essayait de la prendre dans ses bras, elle le repoussa disant qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'évite pendant un bon moment. Heureusement pour elle ils n'étaient pas de la même agence, sinon ils auraient du se croiser tous les jours et cela aurait été très difficile. Sans mot dire elle les laissa donc tous les deux dans le bazar de la pièce et s'en alla... Cela avait beau être son appartement le fait qu'ils s'y trouvaient tous les deux et s'y étaient disputés au point de tout balancer l'empêchait d'y rester. Elle marcha longuement dans la pénombre du soir... La nuit était presque noire, les lumières de Séoul évitaient la nuit totale. Elle marcha pendant une heure avant de renter chez elle. Ils étaient partis et avaient rangé son appartement... Soupirant elle alla se coucher sans plus de cérémonie. Demain allait être un nouveau jour, et elle espérait grandement que leur amitié ne se gâche pas à cause d'elle... Elle ne voulait pas être la cause de leurs disputes... Elle n'a jamais voulu ça ! Si on lui avait dis qu'elle tomberait sous le charme de ce jeune Chinois, elle aurait tout fait pour l'éviter. Mais elle ne s'est pas méfiée, et elle est tombée dans ses bras.

Je vous présente Kim Yeon Hee, fille de Jo Hye Hee et de Kim Young Wook. Elle est née le 2 Avril 1989 et est à présent âgée de 25 ans, dans quelques mois elle en aura 26. Cette jeune femme est mannequin pour la Top Média depuis maintenant 3 ans... Depuis la création de l'agence du fait. Elle s'était présentée en temps qu'actrice à la base mais le mannequina a finit par gagner son cœur. Elle a même fini par devenir Race Queen, une mannequin qui pose pour des marques de voitures. Son métier lui plaisait énormément et elle adorait poser et faire des aegyo pour les photographes. Bien entendu quand elle ne posait pas pour des marques de voitures elle était un mannequin des plus banals. Elle avait pas mal voyagé dans le monde grâce à ça, ce qui fait qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui elle parlait 5 langues : le coréen, le chinois mandarin, le japonais, l'anglais et le français. Kim Yeon Hee est une jeune femme très sociable, souriante, adorable, qui sait prendre soin des autres qu'ils soient plus jeunes ou plus âgés qu'elle. Elle est très respectueuse de ses parents et grands-parents, l'esprit de famille on peut dire qu'elle a ça dans le sang. Et ce même quand il s'agit de sa famille de cœur. Il suffit de la voir avec son petit frère de cœur et pourtant grand amour d'enfance Oh Se Hun et ses parents Choi Hyun Hee et Oh Chang Soo qu'elle considère que ses oncle et tante. Et ne parlons pas de la nouvelle famille de Se Hun qu'elle voit aussi comme la sienne depuis qu'il les lui a présentés.

Le groupe de Rookies EXO dont il est le Maknae, elle les adore et les considèrent aussi comme des petits frères. Pourtant elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle se rapprocherait autant de l'un d'entre eux... Au point de vivre une romance cachée qui a été bien plus loin que de simples câlins et baisers... Elle suppose que ce sont ses voyages en Chine qui l'ont à ce point rapprochée de lui alors qu'elle commençait à retomber amoureuse, comme lors de son enfance, du jeune Maknae. Sa peur de succomber aux charmes d'un « enfant » comme le disait tout le monde, l'a quelque peu poussée dans les bras du plus proche ami et Hyeong préféré de son donsaeng : Lu Han. Ce jeune homme d'un an de moins que la mannequin est danseur et rappeur secondaire de l'unité Chinoise du groupe, c'est un des 4 membres qui viennent du pays voisin qu'est la Chine. Du fait qu'ils soient très proches tous les deux a fait que la Nuna du Maknae s'était très vite liée d'amitié avec l'étranger. Personne n'a jamais soupçonné quoi que ce soit, même pas eux au final... Ils n'avaient jamais eu en tête de trahir leur ami commun, de lui briser le cœur et salir ses sentiments.

Nous sommes aujourd'hui en Février 2013, le groupe préparait son comeback et tous étaient donc à Séoul, la mannequin était revenue d'un séjour de plusieurs mois aux États-Unis. Cela avait enjoué les deux jeunes amis, qui eurent tous deux la même idée... Aller lui rendre visite. Sauf qu'aucun des deux ne se doutait que l'autre allait le faire... Et c'est, malheureusement si on peut dire, le plus âgé des deux qui était arrivé le premier. Du fait quand le plus jeune est arrivé entrant avec son double de clef de l'appartement, il avait découvert sa Nuna adorée dans les bras de son Hyeong, tous deux s'embrassant passionnément. A partir de là tout avait dégénéré, les cris du jeune Maknae percèrent l'air, il fit voler toutes sortes d'objet... Y compris un DVD qu'il avait apporté pour passer un bon moment avec celle qu'il aime... DVD qui lui avait été donné par son adoré Abeonim, le père de Yeon Hee. Pendant que Lu Han tentait de calmer son ami la jeune femme avait mis le DVD, dont il ne cessait de parler sans pour autant entrer dans les détails, dans le lecteur se trouvant sous sa télévision. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle découvrit ce dont il s'agissait... Son père avait fait graver tous les passages vidéo les plus importants de leur vie commune. A commencer par la naissance de Se Hun le 12 Avril 1994, soit 5 ans et 10 jours après celle de Yeon Hee.

« - Imooo ! Il est trop mignon ! »

« - Tu as vu trésor ? Il s'appelle Se Hun ! »

« - Se Hun~ah, bienvenu parmi nous, je vais prendre soin de toi comme une grande sœur et plus tard comme une femme ! »

C'est à ce moment là que, celui qui sur la vidéo était encore bébé, partit en courant dans la chambre principale de l'appartement. Il s'y était couché sur le ventre, cachant son visage dans l'oreiller qui portait l'odeur de sa Nuna. Prenant conscience de la douleur qui l'habitait la jeune femme alla le rejoindre sans plus attendre, elle monta sur le lit, puis s'assit à ses côtés pour le consoler. D'abord elle posa sa tête entre ses deux épaules, mais il bougeait de plus en plus dans l'optique de la lui faire enlever. Chose qu'il avait finalement réussit à faire. Elle se contenta donc de lui caresser le dos entre deux tentatives de sa part pour la repousser. Lu Han les rejoint un peu plus tard, et resta en retrait. Il avait mal, c'est vrai, de voir son plus proche et jeune ami dans cet état, mais ce qu'il ressentait pour la mannequin était trop fort pour qu'il regrette ne serait-ce qu'un minimum ce qu'il s'était passé... C'était égoïste et méchant de sa part de penser ça mais... C'était comme ça, il aimait cette femme et ferait tout pour la garder. Bien qu'il savait pertinemment depuis le début qu'elle était en doute total sur ses sentiments pour les deux. Ils en parlaient très souvent lors de confessions sur oreillers. Il les regardait sans un mot, il l'admirait elle, il faisait tout pour ne regarder qu'elle et ne pas voir son ami souffrir... Il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre contre lui comme elle tentait de prendre contre elle celui dont le cœur était brisé en mille morceaux. Il se demanda malgré tout, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de celle qui faisait battre le cœur de Se Hun depuis sa plus tendre enfance ? Pourquoi elle et pas une autre, il y avait tellement de fille sur cette terre... Mais non, c'était celle qu'il lui avait présenté peu avant leur début en temps qu'Idols...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le réveil sonne, la jeune mannequin se réveille difficilement et se lève pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Comme un automatisme elle sortit une tasse et un sachet de thé, elle rempli ensuite, de la quantité d'eau dont elle avait besoin, la bouilloire afin de faire chauffer de l'eau. Se retournant vers la table elle plongea la main dans la corbeille de fruits pour attraper une pomme et une clémentine. Quelqu'un vint la rejoindre dans la cuisine, un jeune homme en caleçon et tee-shirt qui se mit à fouiller lui aussi les placards à la recherche de ce qu'il allait pouvoir avaler. Elle lui sourit en lui donnant sa pomme, qu'il accepta avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ce baiser la mis mal à l'aise, et pourtant elle l'avait tellement apprécié... Du fait elle y répondit sans trop d'hésitation, même si une boule se forma dans son ventre à cause de son geste... Elle s'en veut, et elle s'en voudra certainement toujours... Ce jeu était dangereux pour elle comme pour eux... Mais pour l'instant elle n'arrivait pas à décider... Lequel aurai entièrement son cœur, lequel sera celui qui partagera définitivement sa vie... Enfin, si ce n'est pas définitivement ça sera jusqu'à ce que l'amour se fane... Une fois que l'eau eu finit de bouillir Yeon Hee se servit afin de mettre le sachet de thé à infuser et s'assoit. Le jeune homme lui finit par se servir des céréales et du lait tout en mangeant la pomme que la jeune femme lui avait donnée à son arrivée.

« - Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ma belle ? » Finit-il par demander en s'asseyant à son tour.

« - J'ai un shoot pour une nouvelle ligne de jean... Et toi ? » Répondit-elle en lui souriant.

« - On participe à Strong Heart... Enfin, j'suis suis avec Lay pour représenter les M et Su Ho et Chan Yeol représenteront les K. » Soupira le jeune Chinois.

« - Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter des masses dis moi... » Ria la jeune femme de bon cœur en soufflant sur son thé bouillant.

« - Ce n'est pas trop mon truc les émissions télévisées... Je préfère être sur scène avec les fans qui hurlent nos prénoms... » Bouda le danseur.

« - Lu Han, ta vie d'Idol ne se résume pourtant qu'à ça, live, studio, salle de pratique, émissions variétés, shooting... De temps en temps un passage par l'aéroport et une séance dédicace... » Se moqua la race Queen.

« - Je sais, mais bon, le live me suffit amplement moi... » Sourit-il finalement à celle qui fait battre son cœur. « Et toi, t'es pas fatiguée de poser et être prise en photo ? »

« - Non ! Et tu ne disais pas ça quand tu m'as vue en infirmière à une conférence ! T'avais même plutôt l'air content que je fasse ce métier... Comme les autres loulous du groupe d'ailleurs... Je revois encore Xiu Min~ah me réclamer à ce que je l'ausculte et pose avec lui pour faire rager ses potes... » Souriait la jeune femme à se souvenir avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

« - Heureusement qu'il a eu ce comportement d'ailleurs, le miens est, du fait, passé inaperçue... » Se rappela Lu Han mal à l'aise.

« - C'est vrai que c'est dans ces temps là que nous avions commencé à... » Commença Yeon Hee hésitante.

« - Nous voir en douce... Oui... » Finit le chanteur dans un souffle gêné.

Ils finirent le petit déjeuner en silence, tous deux savaient à quel point ils avaient déconné depuis quelques mois... Mais ils n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter... De temps en temps ils se jetaient des petits regards, timides, comme s'ils se redécouvraient et n'osaient pas dire à l'autre qu'il lui plaisait. La jeune femme termina le petit déjeuné en premier, de ce fait elle alla dans la salle de bain la première afin de se préparer. C'est une demi-heure plus tard qu'elle en sortit pour laisser la place au Chinois. Elle alla ouvrir les volets qui étaient encore fermés et remarqua, dehors, des paparazzis et autres photographes, ainsi que quelques fans qui avaient pour habitude d'aller la voir à ses conventions et certains shoots... S'ils voient Lu Han là elle était dans la panade autant le dire. Et lui aussi par la même occasion ! Sans parler du fait que ça toucherait encore plus Se Hun avec qui elle essayait vainement de se rapprocher... Le triangle amoureux serait alors révélé et tout le monde serait au courant alors qu'ils faisaient tout pour que ça reste entre eux trois. Déjà que les managers et les leaders n'aimaient pas trop la relation qu'elle avait avec ces deux là en particulier...

« - Lu Han, on va avoir un problème ! » Alla-t-elle frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

« - De quoi ? » Ouvrit-il la porte seulement vêtu de son jean et les cheveux encore mouillés.

« - Des photographes, certainement des paparazzis, des journalistes et des fans sont postés devant l'entrée, je les ai vu en ouvrant un de mes volets... » Répondit-elle en détournant le regard légèrement gênée.

« - Ah merde... Faut pas qu'ils me voient sinon... Bon sang, on va faire comment ? » Paniqua-t-il en allant enfiler son tee-shirt à vitesse grand V.

« - Reste zen, paniquer ne sert à rien... Il vaut mieux qu'on se pose pour réfléchir mais... J'avoue que ça me fait un peu peur... » Confia-t-elle pensant avant tout à l'autre jeune homme.

« - Yeon Hee... » Soupira Lu Han en allant vers cette dernière pour la serrer contre lui.

« - Je pense qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de venir chez moi ça sera plus simple... » L'évita la jeune femme le laissant pantois.

« - Euh... d'accord... » Fit-il légèrement blessé d'avoir ainsi été rejeté.

Il se rappela alors le mois précédent, quand Se Hun les avaient surpris tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassant... Il se remémora la dispute, la tentative de consolation, l'explication... Puis la façon qu'elle eu de le rejeter avant de partir, disant qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'évite pendant un moment... Ce n'est que 3 semaines après qu'elle accepta de nouveau qu'il l'approche... Elle était toujours tiraillée entre son amour pour Se Hun et son attirance ainsi que son amour naissant pour lui, et ce la lui faisait du mal car son amour pour elle était aussi fort que celui que celui qu'elle porte à Se Hun et qui lui est réciproque. De son côté la jeune femme se souvint de la première fois ou ça a dérapé entre eux... Elle regrettait ce jour et pourtant elle avait tant aimé s'être rapprochée de ce bel et adorable jeune homme... Il était si attentionné envers elle qu'elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier sa présence et leur relation qui s'était de plus en plus tournée vers l'intimité d'un couple. C'était un soir, en Chine, elle était logée dans un Hôtel grand luxe comme d'habitude et il était venu lui rendre visite... Bien entendu c'était devenu un rituel qu'il vienne lui tenir compagnie, bien souvent les autres garçons venaient aussi, mais parfois il était seul, comme ce soir là... Ce soir où tout avait basculé... Ils avaient commandé, via le room service, leurs repas afin de manger devant la télévision. Tombant sur une comédie romantique ils se sont regardés près à rire de la réplique qui avait attiré leur attention, mais aucun rire ne sortit, leurs visages étaient très proches, beaucoup plus proches que ce qu'ils pensaient... Et sans vraiment se contrôler ils s'étaient embrassés, passionnément, amoureusement et aussi naturellement que s'ils avaient été en couple depuis des années.

Ils avaient mis du temps à se remettre de ce geste qui les avaient dépassés... Mais au final il s'était avéré qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de se comporter comme un couple quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux... C'est pourquoi il avait été très difficile pour Lu Han de se tenir quand il l'avait vue déguisée en infirmière, le fait qu'il soit très proche et attiré avait failli leur coûter leur discrétion sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient... Heureusement Xiu Min était lui aussi très entreprenant et elle jouait le jeu autant avec lui qu'avec son « petit ami », ce qui rendait le comportement de Lu Han inaperçu et du fait les couvrir tous les deux... Elle ne remercierait jamais assez intérieurement Xiu Min pour son côté pervers... Même si c'était plus enfantin qu'autre chose quand on y repense avec le recul. Alors qu'elle soupirait elle sentait des mains l'attraper par la taille et la faire bouger. Sans vraiment avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit elle se retrouvait entre un mur et le jeune homme qui se mit à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme s'il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire en soit... C'est comme ça que la jeune femme le percevait, et cela lui fit de la peine... Car même si elle voulait prendre du recul avec lui, elle ne pouvait nier ses sentiments même s'ils étaient moins importants que ceux qu'elle ressent pour son donsaeng et amour d'enfance Se Hun... Doucement, sans le brusquer, elle le repoussa afin de pouvoir respirer et le regarder interrogatrice. Il ne répond pas tout de suite, voulant recommencer à l'embrasser sans perdre de temps, sauf qu'elle l'en empêcha d'un geste et d'un regard simples, elle n'eu pas besoin de plus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait trop loin.

« - Je sais que tu l'aimes plus que moi, mais je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas... Laisse-moi t'aimer et aime moi jusqu'à ce que tout ça fane... Nous ne pouvons pas tout arrêter alors que nous commençons à peine Nuna... » La supplia-t-il les larmes aux yeux et la voix tremblante.

« - Lu Han, je t'en prie essaye de me comprendre, essaye de te mettre à ma place...Tu ferais comme moi, tu prendrais tes distances pour réfléchir, tu ferais tout pour savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et ceux que tu aimes ! » Essaya-t-elle de le raisonner.

« - Wo Ai Ni Kim Yeon Hee, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme, de tout mon être... Je ne sais si cela sera éternel, mais je t'aime ! » Se mit-il a pleurer alors que la mannequin essayait vainement de le faire lâcher prise, autant pour qu'il se reprenne que pour éviter qu'ils soient tous deux en retard.

« - S'il te plait, tu n'es plus un enfant, Lu Han regarde moi ! Je suis encore indécise, cela ne veut pas dire que nous allons arrêter de nous voir, juste qu'il faut que je réfléchisse en prenant mes distances, et aussi qu'il faut éviter que tu viennes ici pour la nuit, à présent il faut que tu rentres tous les soirs ! D'accord ? » Le força-t-elle à la regarder.

Il essuya ses larmes prenant conscience qu'il en faisait un peu trop pour le coup, puis tous deux descendirent. Comme il avait son permis de conduire elle lui prêta sa voiture personnelle, il se camoufla et sortie par la porte arrière du parking souterrain. Quand à Yeon Hee elle attendit la voiture de son agent qui lui avait promit de venir la chercher pour qu'ils passent à l'agence avant de partir au shooting du jour. Elle pourrait ainsi voir son Oppa adoré, son grand patron, Andy. Il faut avouer qu'elle avait grand besoin de le voir et lui demander s'il était possible qu'elle lui parle en privé. Il était sage et toujours de bon conseil pour elle. Lui expliquer sa situation complexe la libérerait certainement ! Elle n'eu pas à attendre très longtemps son manager et monta rapidement dans la voiture. Ils prirent alors le chemin de l'agence discutant de la journée qui se profilait, la jeune femme cacha une fois de plus le mal qui l'habitait et montrait un sourire joyeux et plein de vie tout le long de la route. Une fois arrivé à l'agence elle alla directement dans le bureau d'Andy, le célèbre maknae du groupe Shinhwa. Ce dernier était plus qu'heureux de la voir et l'invita même à boire un thé en attendant que son manager vienne la chercher. La jeune femme lui demanda alors s'il était possible qu'ils trouvent un moment pour qu'elle lui parle et lui demande conseil. Intrigué l'homme de 33 ans accepta sans hésité, il n'aime pas savoir ses employés perdus dans leurs soucis, il préfère prendre de son temps pour les écouter et les conseiller afin qu'ils aillent mieux et puissent se concentrer sur leurs santés, carrières et vies privées correctement.

« - J'ai ton planning sur mon ordinateur, je regarderais entre deux rendez vous aujourd'hui et t'appelle sur ton portable pour te dire quand nous aurons un créneau horaire disponible en commun... » Souriait-il confiant et protecteur.

« - Merci Oppa, vous êtes adorable, je vous adore vraiment ! Le fait que vous répondiez toujours présent à nos appels et demandes fait de vous un patron exceptionnel ! » Alla l'embrasser sur la joue la Race Queen.

« - C'est normal voyons, je n'ai pas quitté mon ancienne agence pour rien, je n'avais pas ça quand j'étais là-bas. Créer une agence pour permettre aux jeunes de réaliser leurs rêves sans être pour autant traiter comme des esclaves est, je pense, la meilleure idée que j'ai eu depuis que j'ai quitté la SM Entertainment. » Lui confiait-il en se levant pour la raccompagner à l'extérieur du bureau ou son manager l'attendait pour partir au photoshoot.

« - J'attends votre appel avec impatience Oppa... Bonne journée, encore merci pour votre présence ! » Le quitta-t-elle sourire aux lèvres et rassurée de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un de confiance.

« - Eyh ! Mais c'est la petite Yeon Hee ! » Entendit-elle en rejoignant son manager au bout du couloir.

« - Elle est plus grande que toi, babo ! » Répliqua moqueuse, une seconde voix.

« - Elle reste plus jeune que moi Hyeong ! » Bouda la première voix.

« - Min Woo Oppa, Hye Sung Oppa ! Que faites-vous ici tous les deux ? Ca fait plaisir de vous voir, ça faisait si longtemps » Se retourna-t-elle pour reconnaître ses interlocuteurs.

« - On est venu rendre visite à Andy... Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver, tu t'en vas déjà ? » Lui répondit Min Woo avec un grand sourire heureux de voir sa donsaeng et Hoobae préférée.

« - J'ai un photoshoot pour une nouvelle ligne de jean, mais je repasse après pour voir les 100%, ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vu s'entrainer ça me manque un peu... Vous serez toujours là j'espère ! J'aimerais bien revoir Eric Oppa, Jun Jin Oppa et Dong Wan Oppa ! » Se tortillait-elle dans un aegyo adorable.

« - On reste pour la journée donc il y a des chances que tu nous revois oui... T'es sûre de ne pas vouloir te contenter de moi... Enfin nous je veux dire... » Se rattrapa Hye Sung au regard meurtrier de son donsaeng Min Woo.

« - Hye Sung Oppa, toujours aussi drôle, je vais devoir y aller désolée... A plus tard ! » Les salua-t-elle avant de repartir vers son manager qui l'attendait en riant.

« - Hye Sung Hyeong en a encore après toi ? Il est pas croyable vraiment, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il s'accroche à cet espoir de te plaire... » Répliqua Seung Joo en lui donnant le planning de la semaine suivante qu'il venait d'imprimer.

« - Comment un homme comme lui pourrait être intéressé par une jeune comme moi ? » S'étonna encore une fois la jeune femme à la blague de son manager.

En effet elle ne voulait pas croire que Hye Sung ai des vues sur elle... Il faut dire, elle a assez de deux hommes après elle... Même si Seung Joo ne cessait de lui répéter la même chose à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ses Oppa de Shinhwa depuis 3 ans, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, et encore moins maintenant qu'elle était dans le pétrin avec deux de ses donsaeng préférés... Cependant la discussion ne s'enlisa pas, son manager se contenta de rire à son adorable naïveté innocente et la fit monter en voiture pour aller au studio photo. Il ne leur fallu même pas dix minutes de route pour y arriver et ils étaient en avance. Chose que les maquilleuses et coiffeuses apprécièrent car elles n'avaient, du fait, pas besoin de se presser pour être dans les temps. Le travail fournis par ces femmes étonnait toujours la jeune Coréenne, elle savait se maquiller et se coiffer, mais ce qu'elles faisaient était juste incroyable... Pour faire la même chose, même si c'était tout simple au regard, il lui faudrait des heures de patience et de concentration... Et la patience quand il s'agissait de ses cheveux et du maquillage elle n'en avait guère autant le dire.

La journée de shoot se passa sans encombre, elle avait du poser avec une bonne cinquantaine de jeans... Tout le monde était fières de son travail et la félicitèrent. Une fois qu'elle eu remis ses vêtements enfilés au matin chez elle, elle alla remercier tout le monde et les féliciter pour leur travail. Bien entendu tous lui dire qu'ils avaient hâte d'être à la prochaine séance... Il était rare qu'elle ne travaille pas avec cette équipe là, son manager se débrouillait toujours pour qu'elle puisse travailler avec les même personnes afin de lui éviter trop de travail de mémorisation... Entre les équipes coréennes, les équipes chinoises, les japonaises, les françaises, les américaines... parfois même les thaïlandaises quand elle devait y aller... C'était du boulot de se rappeler les prénoms de tous afin de les remercier et féliciter à chaque séance ! Et elle tenait à savoir les prénoms des gens avec qui elle travaillait, c'était une question de respect et de savoir vivre à ses yeux. Elle a été éduquée dans ce sens et comptait bien faire honneur aux valeurs qui lui ont été transmises par sa famille entière. Et c'est pourquoi elle se rendait malade avec l'histoire dans laquelle elle était embarquée... Deux hommes... C'était une honte, déjà le fait d'avoir franchit une étape qui n'aurait pas du être franchie avant son mariage était honteux... Si ses parents l'apprenaient, ils la renieraient certainement... Elle se devait de vite tout remettre en ordre, quitte à briser le cœur d'un des deux.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« - Raconte moi tout Yeon Hee~ah, je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse depuis que tu es venue me voir dans mon bureau la semaine dernière. » Demanda Andy en s'asseyant.

« - C'est assez complexe, et j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas en vous racontant tout Oppa... » Hésitait Yeon Hee.

« - Je ne te jugerais pas ma puce, j'ai fais des erreurs moi aussi étant plus jeune... Explique moi tout de A à Z, je verrais si je peux t'aider par la suite... » Parlait-il sereinement.

« - Vous savez que, je suis amie avec Oh Se Hun du groupe EXO depuis ma plus tendre enfance... » Il hocha de la tête aux mots de la jeune femme. « Lui et moi, petits, nous étions persuadés que nous allions nous marier et avoir des tas d'enfants... Mais nos 5 ans d'écarts ont fait que je me suis éloignée de lui en ne le voyant que comme un petit frère. Bien sûr, je suis restée très proche de lui... Et l'an dernier, un soir où je n'avais pas le moral, je suis allée lui rendre visite, on a pas mal discuté et il a finit par me chanter une chanson... Autant être franche, il a ravivé en moi la flamme qui c'était éteinte quand j'ai atteins l'adolescence... Il a remis aux goûts du jour les sentiments que j'avais pour lui, mais, pas au même stade que ceux que j'avais enfant, non, beaucoup plus... Comment dire... »

« - Matures, adultes, profonds... » Tenta de l'aider l'oreille attentive qu'est Andy.

« - Oui... C'est ça, merci... » Lui sourit la jeune femme heureuse d'être comprise.

« - Je suppose qu'il y a un mais... Il y a toujours un mais dans ce genre de situation. » Fit-il.

« - Oui... Ce mais s'appelle 5 ans d'écarts et le fait que beaucoup d'amies à moi le voient comme un enfant... J'ai pris peur de mes sentiments et lui ai caché que j'étais prête à partager avec lui ce qu'il attend depuis que nous sommes gamins... Car lui n'a jamais cessé de m'aimer comme la femme de sa vie... » Les larmes commencèrent à monter dans ses yeux. « Je sais que c'est stupide que les sentiments sont plus importants qu'une chose aussi superficielle que la différence d'âges entre nous... Et il y a Lu Han... »

« - Oulà... Triangle amoureux c'est ça ? Mais... Lu Han c'est... » Se redressa Andy ayant peur de comprendre le fond du problème.

« - Le meilleur ami de Se Hun oui... Le problème se complique comme vous pouvez le comprendre... » Commença-t-elle à pleurer sans vraiment pouvoir contrôler ses larmes. « Je l'aime lui aussi, beaucoup moins que Se Hun c'est vrai, mais je ne peux nier qu'il ne me laisse pas indifférente... Je me sens si bien avec lui, si... Femme... »

« - Yeon Hee... Calme-toi, respire calmement... Nous allons trouver une solution à ton souci, même si ça doit prendre du temps... Viens là ma belle... » Avait-il dit pour calmer les pleures de la jeune femme, se rapprochant d'elle afin de la prendre dans les bras.

« - Oppa... J'ai fais une grosse bêtise ! » Se laissait-elle aller dans ses bras.

« - Je m'en suis douté... Allons, ce n'est pas la mort... Moi aussi j'ai eu, et il m'arrive encore d'avoir des relations sexuelles hors mariage... Le tout est de bien se protéger pour éviter l'incident... » La serrait-il contre lui pour la consoler au mieux.

« - Mais Oppa ce n'est pas... » Commençait-elle en essayant de se séparer du Directeur.

« - Nous ne sommes plus au Moyen Age voyons ! De nous jours tous les jeunes ont des relations intimes hors mariage ! » Riait-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Regarde moi dans les yeux Yeon Hee, tu es une jeune femme respectable et respectueuse, ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie privée ne regarde que toi, à ton âge il est normal de déraper, tout le monde dérape un jour ou l'autre... Tu t'en veux et c'est normal ! Tu as deux hommes qui t'aimes d'un amour profond et j'en connais un autre qui aimerait bien tenter sa chance lui aussi depuis 3 ans... Crois-moi si je te dis que c'est le quotidien des mannequins ! Vous êtes tellement belles et adorables, on ne peut que vous aimer. Maintenant ton vrai souci c'est de savoir lequel fait le plus battre ton cœur... Après ça il suffira de parler au second pour lui faire comprendre ton choix et surtout, je dis bien surtout ! Ne pas couper les ponts, rester en contact amicaux, afin de ne rien gâcher sur la relation que vous aviez tous les trois à la base... Tu me comprends ? » Lui tenait-il le visage en coupe pour être sûr qu'elle le regarde et ne baisse pas la tête.

« - Ne Oppa... Mais comment... » Le regardait-elle toujours les yeux brouillés par ses larmes.

« - En prenant ton temps, en les voyant tous les deux et en discutant tranquillement, je suis même près à faire le médiateur... Il faut aussi que tu prennes quelques distances... Essaye de voir d'autres personnes, tes amies, ta famille... Oh tiens j'y pense, je vois les gars demain soir, viens avec moi, et puis là tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller voir les Teen Top, tu as vu les 100% la semaine dernière mais pas les Teen Top, tu leur manque à un point que tu n'imagine même pas ! Okay ? Change toi les idées, sors, éclate toi comme une jeune de ton âge devrait le faire ! » Lui ordonna-t-il souriant et gentiment.

« - Ne Oppa... Gamsahabnida Oppa... » Essuya-t-elle ses larmes avant de se lever.

« - Vide ton esprit nous en reparlerons demain soir après notre sortie... Allez zou, dehors ma belle ! » L'encourageait-il d'un sourire paternel et radieux.

Soulagée et un peu plus confiante la Race Queen se dirigea vers la salle de pratique qui était attitrée aux Teen Top. Sans bruit et évitant d'être vue elle alla s'installer dans un coin afin de les regarder s'entrainer. Elle aimait cette façon qu'avaient les Idols de danser. Ils passaient tous tellement de temps pour apprendre une chorégraphie et la perfectionner encore et encore pour que leurs fans soient fières d'eux et continuent de les aimer autant qu'elles l'ont déjà fait. Ce talent qu'ils ont pour joindre la danse au chant, pour faire frissonner les fans, transporter la musique à travers les veines de ceux et celles qui les écoutent et les admirent plus que tout. Elle les admirait réellement, comme elle admirait 100%, EXO et toutes les autres Idols dont on entendait la musique partout dans ce pays... Mais au plus profond d'elle elle savait qu'elle n'en admirerait pas un seul autant qu'elle admire les Idols avec lesquelles elle a grandis... H.O.T et Shinhwa, les deux plus grand Boys Bands que la Corée du Sud ai connu pendant son enfance et adolescence. Le fait de travailler pour une de ses Idols préférées et de fréquenter assez régulièrement d'autres d'entre elles la rendaient si heureuse et fière de ce qu'elle a pu accomplir qu'elle n'était jamais sûre de vivre la réalité ou un rêve...

Les garçons firent une pause et ne l'avaient toujours pas remarquée, elle se retenait de leur faire signe afin de voir à quel moment ils se réveilleraient de leur transe musicale. Sans véritable raison apparente Chang Hyeon se mit à faire des aegyo essayant sans doute d'amadouer les autres comme à son habitude, bien entendu il se fit charrier et Min Su commença à l'imiter comme il le fait toujours. Tous s'arrêtèrent de rire et embêter Chang Hyeon pour regarder le leader et rappeur principal de la bande d'un air désespéré. Yeon Hee s'attendait à l'entendre râler comme à chaque fois qu'ils réagissent de la sorte, chose qui ne tarda pas à arriver, seul Chang Hyeon se mit à rire se moquant de son Hyeong et Leader adoré. Bien entendu la jeune femme ne pu pas se retenir de rire à son tour ce qui eu pour résultat de faire remarquer sa présence auprès des garçons qu'elle observait en silence depuis au moins vingt bonnes minutes. Le premier à courir vers elle fut Byeong Heon qui laissa échapper un Nuna~~~~~~~ bien audible et bruyant qui fit rire tous ceux qui passaient devant la salle à ce moment précis. Les autres suivirent sans tarder chacun la serrant dans ses bras pour la saluer et lui montrer à quel point ils étaient heureux de la revoir. Le plus collant de tous restait quand même le Maknae Chang Jo qui profitait de la présence de sa Nuna adorée pour jouer les gamins... Ca lui faisait du bien de les revoir, leur parler, rire avec eux... Oublier un peu sa mésaventure avec les deux membres les plus adorables du groupe EXO. Elle resta donc à parler avec eux pendant au moins une demi-heure avant qu'ils ne retournent s'entrainer. Elle décida donc de rentrer chez elle tranquillement après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde. Une grosse journée l'attendrait le lendemain et il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se repose un maximum.

Une fois à la porte de son appartement elle sortit les clefs de son sac, mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là et elle tomba sur un Se Hun larmoyant qui se tenait à l'intérieur de chez elle. Sans se poser plus de question elle entre dans l'appartement en le prenant dans ses bras. Ce dernier se laissa aller et pleura en s'accrochant à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. S'installant sur le canapé tous deux restèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, très longtemps... Aucun ne saurait dire si cela se comptait en minutes ou en heures. Une fois que le jeune homme fut calmé, elle le laissa s'allonger sur le canapé. Ils n'avaient pas encore échangé un seul mot depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte au moment ou elle voulait entrer. Préparant du thé elle décida de mettre de côté ses pensées et hésitations pour s'occuper de lui et le réconforter dignement. Alors que l'eau finissait de bouillir la mannequin senti une présence derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas pour autant finissant de préparer le plateau avec les tasses et les gâteaux. Son jeune ami n'avait plus l'air de pleurer à en juger par sa respiration calme et non saccadée. Une fois qu'elle eu finit de tout mettre sur le plateau elle se retourna pour le poser sur la table, puis elle fit couler l'eau dans sa théière ou le thé l'attendait. Il la regardait faire, toujours sans mot, il n'avait pas l'air d'oser s'approcher ou dire quoi que ce soit... Comme s'il allait se faire gronder s'il le faisait. La jeune femme, elle, n'attendait qu'une seule chose : qu'il lui dise ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il soit dans un tel état et, du fait, chez elle.

« - Je... Je me suis disputé avec les gars... Je m'en veux mais... Je ne sais pas... » Hésitait-il alors qu'elle le regardait intriguée.

« - Disputé à propos de quoi ? Se Hun~ah ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète de savoir la réponse.

« - Ils ont tous remarqué que Lu Han voyait quelqu'un, ils ont commencé à le taquiner pour savoir qui c'était... Je me suis énervé, logique non ? » Il avait dit sa dernière phrase sur le ton du reproche.

« - Oui... T'as raison... » Conclue la jeune femme plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

« - Nu... Nuna je ne voulais pas... Excuses moi je... Pardon c'est sortit tout seul... » S'excusa-t-il rapidement et s'approchant d'elle.

« - J'ai fais une connerie, je suis désolée pour ça... Écoute, je ne te cacherais pas que je suis littéralement paumée sur mes sentiments en ce moment... Depuis un sacré bout de temps en réalité... » Reprit-elle en prenant le plateau afin de l'apporter dans le salon.

« - Je... Je comprends mais... J'ai toujours cette impression d'avoir été poignardé dans le dos... Et... Je n'arrive pas à me remettre de cette image de vous deux vous embrassant et... Et l'entendre me dire que vous couchez ensemble... » S'asseyait-il sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

« - Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois... Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu faire penser avec cette phrase... C'est arrivé en Chine et on n'a pas recommencé depuis... » S'expliqua la jeune femme gênée et légèrement énervée.

« - Comment... » Commença Se Hun avant de s'arrêté en voyant le regard de sa Nuna.

« - Se Hun... Je préfère ne pas rentrer dans les détails, je m'en veux assez d'avoir succombé aux charmes de Lu Han qui avoue être raide dingue de moi, alors que moi je ne suis même pas sûre de l'aimer d'amour ou d'amitié... Et puis si tu me dis que tu ne sais pas comment deux personnes peuvent en venir à ça je ne te croirais pas... » Le coupa Yeon Hee ne voulant pas aller plus loin dans cette conversation là.

« - Je te rappelle que j'ai jamais vraiment eu de copine Nuna... Juste... Des amourettes pour essayer de t'oublier, mais sans succès... » Fit remarquer le jeune homme en prenant un gâteau sur le plateau.

« - Depuis que tu es gamin tu as toujours voulu avoir le dernier mot même quand tu avais tord, ne changera tu donc jamais ? » Riait soudainement la Race Queen.

« - Je suis le plus jeune, il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de me faire entendre, et avoir le dernier mot me semble le meilleur... Et puis, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne non ? » Riait-il à son tour.

« - J'avais oublié à quel point la notre pouvait être épique ! » Souriait la mannequin en passant doucement une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son donsaeng.

Prenant conscience de son geste qui fit rougir le rappeur, Yeon Hee retira sa main et attrapa sa théière pour les servir en thé et pris un biscuit pour le manger. Se Hun l'imita pour ce qui est du biscuit et commença à boire de son thé. Un long silence gêné et légèrement pesant s'installa entre les deux qui buvaient leur thé sans même se jeter des regards. Les frissons qu'il avait ressentit quand sa Nuna avait caressé ses cheveux ne s'étaient pas totalement dissipés, le fat de l'avoir près de lui n'aidait pas vraiment à vrai dire. Et la chaleur qui s'était propagé de sa main à son cœur avait totalement tétanisé la fameuse Nuna. Pourtant au bout d'un certain temps ils osèrent enfin un regard l'un vers l'autre, un sourire gêné sur chacun de leur visage. Leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre ne pouvaient être niés, mais aucun ne se rendait vraiment compte de leur importance dans cette histoire. Tout ce dont ils se rendaient compte, c'était que tout cela leur faisait du mal et détruisait leur précieuse relation. Ils savaient aussi que rattraper les choses, que cela soit entre eux ou avec Lu Han allait être plus que difficile en soit. Et la jeune femme en culpabilisait de plus en plus se rejetant la faute à 100%, se blâmant un peu plus chaque jour d'avoir succombé aux charmes des deux Idols.

« - J'ai mon nouveau planning, je ne repars pas à l'étranger avant un bon moment... Si jamais l'envie de prend devenir lors d'un shooting ou une convention automobile... Enfin... » Tenta la jeune femme pour casser le silence.

« - Oh oui ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu te voir pendant ton boulot... Et toi pendant le miens ! Faudra qu'on s'organise des trucs de ce genre à nouveau ! » S'écria le jeune homme soudainement content de pouvoir reprendre des vieilles habitudes avec sa Nuna.

« - Cool, moi aussi ça me manque de ne pas te voir travailler... Attends je vais chercher mon emploi du temps il est accroché dans l'entrée ! » Souriait la mannequin à la vue de son ami heureux.

« - Il faudra que je te donne le notre aussi pour qu'on s'organise plus facilement ! » Sautillait-il sur le canapé en attrapant le papier que Yeon Hee lui tendait en riant.

« - C'est une idée oui, il t'arrive donc de savoir utiliser ton cerveau, wouah tu m'impressionne Se Hun~ah ! » Se rasseyait-elle en le taquinant.

« - Eyh ! » La poussait-il doucement pour montrer son mécontentement.

Tous deux repartirent à rire, ce genre de moment leur avait manqué, et au plus profond d'eux-mêmes ils comptaient bien y remédier au plus vite. Ils regardaient donc l'emploi du temps de la jeune femme ensemble, Se Hun décida de regarder, sur son téléphone, celui que son manager lui avait envoyé par mail. Ils pouvaient donc, plus facilement, comparer et commencer à voir quand ils pourraient aller au travail de l'autre. Pour finir ils allèrent sur l'ordinateur de la jeune femme, elle scanna son emploi du temps afin d'en imprimer une copie pour son ami et lui alla sur sa boîte mail pour imprimer une copie du sien à sa Nuna. Une fois tout sur papier il était plus facile de bien voir les différentes activités et poser des jours ou chacun irait voir l'autre. Sur chacune de leur feuille ils avaient donc marqué ou et quand ils se verraient. Le rappeur promis que s'il le pouvait il embarquerait ses Hyeong avec lui, afin qu'ils se changent les idées entre deux activités, comme lui. Pour le remercier d'autant d'attention, la Race Queen ne pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle. Il ne pu, du fait, s'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux et poser son menton sur le haut de son crâne, cette proximité le rendait fou de joie et d'amour. Sans bouger, sans dire mot, ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes.

Pourtant toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, comme nous le disons si bien, et ils durent donc se séparer. Ceci non sans se lancer un regard furtif et gourmand. Ils seraient bien restés ainsi encore un moment, mais le téléphone du jeune danseur sonnait et il lui fallait y répondre. Le prénom de Kris, le leader de tous les leaders de leur groupe, s'affichait sur l'écran. Le jeune soupira et répondit inquiet de ce qu'il allait entendre à l'autre bout du fil. La voix était claire et distincte pour la jeune femme, et pourtant il s'était éloigné pour répondre... Kris ne criait pas, mais sa voix imposante et autoritaire donnait l'impression qu'il était en colère... Chose pas totalement fausse apparemment... Les larmes aux yeux Se Hun raccrocha et expliqua à sa Nuna qu'il devait rentrer. Refusant de le laisser seul dans cet état elle décida de le ramener en voiture. Ils se préparèrent donc à sortir et mirent leurs chaussures en sortant de l'appartement. C'est vingt minutes plus tard qu'elle le déposa au dortoir. Descendant pour lui dire au revoir elle le prit par la main pour lui faire la bise. Sauf que ce dernier, surpris de sentir la main de Yeon Hee dans la sienne c'était retourné, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent un peu contre leur volonté. Tous deux se reculèrent légèrement effrayés de la réaction de l'autre... Puis, sans vraiment se contrôler, ils se rapprochèrent pour poser de nouveau leurs lèvres les unes sur les autres, le temps d'un court instant... Puis se séparèrent sans mots dire...


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain soir la jeune femme se prépara pour sortir avec Andy et ses camarades. Ils venaient la chercher avant d'aller au restaurant puis au billard. Elle avait hâte de passer su temps avec ses Oppa et sunbae-nim. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère que la veille, la discussion avec Se Hun lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Et alors qu'elle finissait sa retouche maquillage, le souvenir des douces lèvres du Maknae d'EXO touchant les siennes revint en surface. D'un geste inconscient, elle posa ses doigts sur ces fameuses lèvres qu'il avait embrassées la veille... D'abord accidentellement, puis totalement conscient de son geste. Un sourire bêta se dessina alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide, ce qui la tira de ses rêvasseries fut la sonnerie de sa porte. Reprenant alors totalement ses esprits elle finit d'appliquer son gloss avant d'aller ouvrir. Elle souriait à la vue de ses six Oppa tous habillés chic sans en avoir trop fait. Tout comme elle l'était dans sa robe noire. Ne perdant plus de temps elle mit ses chaussures et attrapa son manteau et son sac afin de sortir et fermer son appartement à clef. Comme toujours quand ils se voyaient tous en même temps, les plus petits d'entre eux se faisaient taquiner sur leur petite taille à côté de la jeune fille de 10 ans de moins qu'eux. Le chemin en voiture ne fut pas très long, en effet ils arrivèrent au restaurant assez rapidement, la circulation dans Séoul était plutôt calme à cette heure de la soirée...

Tous autour de la table, ils dînaient dans la joie et les rires. Min Woo ne cessait de faire le clown comme à son habitude, Dong Wan restait Dong Wan (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne), Eric et Hye Sung se chamaillaient encore et toujours, Jun Jin donnait une leçon de vin à Yeon Hee et Andy les regardait, sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux qu'elle se change les idées ainsi, entourée d'hommes comme lui et ses Hyeong. Il espérait pouvoir lui toucher deux mots en la ramenant, afin de savoir si elle avait commencé à réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Bien entendu une seule journée avait passée, mais dans la tête d'une jeune femme comme elle tout allait si vite... Il se souvenait quand elle avait auditionné pour entrer dans la Top Média, une jeune femme pleine de vie qui rêvait de devenir actrice et faire rêver les adolescentes qui regarderaient les dramas dans lesquelles elle tournerait... Et finalement, après une longue discussion avec lui et la recruteuse elle s'était retournée vers le mannequina... Non pas qu'elle n'était pas bonne actrice, bien au contraire ! Mais elle avait le corps et les mimiques rêvés pour une parfaite mannequin et Race Queen. Elle ne regrettait aucunement son choix d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, et elle lui faisait comprendre un peu plus chaque jour qu'elle était heureuse d'en être là ou elle en est aujourd'hui.

Son sourire radieux, alors que Jun Jin usait de son charme envers elle pour rendre Hye Sung jaloux, lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle avait vu clair dans le jeu de l'homme qui, quelques instants plus tôt, lui expliquait comment obtenir un bon vin. Elle en jouait avec plaisir et amusement, tous la considéraient comme une petite sœur a protéger et aimer sans limite. Sauf Hye Sung qui était littéralement sous son charme mais avait trop peur de se lancer... Bien entendu il lui envoyait des signaux, mais elle faisait comme si elle ne voyait rien, elle s'était persuadée qu'il ne faisait que s'amuser comme les autres... Dans la tête de la jeune femme un homme comme Hye Sung ne pouvait rien ressentir pour elle. Elle était bien trop jeune et sans intérêt pour un homme de son âge et carrière... Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait... Andy a toujours sut, lui, que le cœur de sa petite protégée n'appartenait qu'à un seul homme depuis maintenant 20 ans... Mais ça elle ne s'en apercevait pas non plus. C'était bien son seul défaut, elle restait bloquée sur une même idée, la différence d'âge qui séparait deux personnes. Comme si, si l'écart est trop grand, ça n'apporterait que malheur sur le couple... Comme si le fait qu'un homme ai dix ans de plus que la femme, ou la femme cinq ans de plus que l'homme, rendait la relation impossible... Il trouvait cela dommage, car elle loupait des relations amoureuses qui pourraient la rendre heureuse, contrairement à celle qu'elle a entamée avec Lu Han qui la détruit.

Voilà comment lui il voyait les choses, Lu Han est le membre du groupe EXO dont Se Hun est le plus proche, du fait elle le voyait plus souvent que les autres. Elle s'est rapprochée de lui sans s'en rendre compte, a commencé à développer des sentiments malsains... Malsain dans le sens ou elle reportait ses sentiments pour Se Hun sur Lu Han, car il n'a qu'un an de moins qu'elle et que c'est plus facile d'être amoureuse de quelqu'un qui soit dans ses âges que quelqu'un de cinq années plus jeune... Maintenant qu'il avait bien cerné le souci, qu'elle lui en avait parlé avec confiance et appel aux secours, il ferait tout ce qu'il peut pour qu'elle s'en sorte... Quitte à l'obliger à couper les ponts avec les garçons, si jamais continuer de les voir en réfléchissant à ses sentiments ne l'aidait pas... C'était triste à dire mais, si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour la protéger et l'aider, il ne se gênerait pas...

« - Non mais tu la drague là Jun Jin~ah ! Je ne rêve pas ! » S'exclama Hye Sung légèrement vexé de voir la jeune femme si bien s'entendre avec son donsaeng.

« - Tout de suite les grands mots Hyeong ! » Riait le plus jeune des deux.

« - Oppa, nous ne faisons que rire un peu, ne soyez pas jaloux, ça vous arrive à vous aussi de me faire ce genre de blague ! » Lui souriait Yeon Hee en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« - Ce ne sont pas des blagues Yeon Hee~yah... » Soupira-t-il comme désespéré de voir qu'elle était à ce point aveugle.

« - Bon, il serait peut-être temps de commander le dessert non ? » Intervint Eric voyant son meilleur ami avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« - Oui, et après on va jouer au billard ! » Sautillait Dong Wan comme un gamin.

« - C'est à se demander si tu fais vraiment partie des plus âgés de ce groupe tu sais... » Soupira Min Woo en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« - Pfff... Rabat-joie ! » Grimaça le plus bizarre de tous.

C'est de nouveau dans la bonne humeur qu'ils commandèrent leurs desserts et purent ainsi finir leur dîner. Les hommes de la soirée insistèrent pour se partager l'addition sans laisser à la jeune invitée le choix de payer sa part ou non... Chose qu'elle aurait fait avec grand plaisir et aucune gêne... Bien entendu, alors qu'elle s'éclipsa pour aller se rafraichir aux toilettes l'un d'entre eux insista plus que els autres pour payer son repas à la jeune femme. A défaut de n'avoir jamais pu obtenir de rencard avec elle, il voulait marquer le coup en payant ce petit dîner entre amis. Il savait bien que c'était peine perdue, qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle, mais au fond de lui il espérait encore qu'un jour une petite étincelle s'allumerait pour lui dans le cœur et l'esprit de la mannequin. La première fois qu'il l'a vu il avait littéralement craqué sur son charme naturel et son sourire angélique, puis il avait apprit à la connaître en faisant tout pour parler un maximum avec elle... On peut dire qu'il est tombé amoureux, coup de foudre, et depuis il s'accroche. Trois années déjà ont passées depuis, et il l'admire toujours autant, lui lançant des signaux qu'elle ne semble pas voir... Cela pouvait paraître ridicule en soit, mais quand on aime quelqu'un tout espoir est bon pour que cela devienne réciproque...

C'est pour cette raison que, même si personne ne le savait, Lu Han attendait patiemment à la porte de l'appartement de sa belle. Il avait pris conscience, la veille, en voyant sa « petite amie » embrasser son meilleur ami, que son amour pour lui se fanait... Et n'avait probablement jamais réellement existé au final... Il n'était plus sûr de rien à présent et comptait bien reprendre le dessus dans la vie de la jeune femme... Bien sûr au début il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir avec elle, le soir où ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois était gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais... Ce n'était pas prévu, pas le moins du monde, ils s'étaient retournés l'un vers l'autre dans l'optique de se moquer d'une réplique de drama plus que ridicule... Puis quand leurs regards se sont croisés il a craqué, son cœur s'est emballé... Et quand leurs lèvres se sont jointes, il a eu l'impression de monter au paradis, le fait qu'elle réponde à son baiser lui avait donné l'espoir que ça serait réciproque jusqu'au bout... Mais même s'il en doutait il voulait encore y croire... Il avait besoin d'y croire encore... Oui, il était amoureux d'elle depuis ce premier baiser, et même s'il la savait complètement perdue dans ses sentiments il voulait tout faire pour qu'elle reste sienne... C'était égoïste et méchant envers Se Hun qui l'aime depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que lui... Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la lui laisser...

Il se sentait cruel et inhumain, mais pourtant si amoureux et brisé... Il n'arrivait pas à choisir entre son amitié et son amour, il voulait garder les deux, pourtant il savait que s'il gardait l'un il perdait l'autre... Il y avait de quoi perdre la boule... Et il ne pouvait pas en parler aux autres, ils ne comprendraient pas, tous lui diraient de laisser tomber cette allumeuse de mannequin pour ne pas briser le groupe, et feraient aussi en sorte que Se Hun ne lui parle plus... Non... Non ils ne feraient pas ça, ils ne sont pas comme ça... Cela serait plus que dégueulasse venant de leur part... Complètement stressé par toute cette histoire il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux comme pour les arracher mais se retint au dernier moment... Bien sûr que non leurs amis ne feraient pas une telle chose, il perdait complètement les pédales et il devait se ressaisir... Bien entendu Kris, Su Ho et leurs managers n'aimaient pas trop la relation que les deux jeunes hommes entretenaient avec la Race Queen, et tous devaient plus ou moins se douter de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment, entre les disparitions du dortoir de Lu Han et les crises de colère de Se Hun... Plus d'une fois son leader et ami Chinois lui avait dit de mettre des distances entre lui et la jeune femme, qu'elle n'était pas pour lui... Il avait raison, mais le danseur ne l'avait pas écouté, à son plus grand regret... Non... Non il ne regrettait rien du tout... Dans quel raisonnement son cerveau était-il encore en train de divaguer ?

Il avait perdu toute notion de temps et ne savait plus depuis quand il attendait, ici, assis contre la porte de l'appartement de celle pour qui son cœur bat... Quelque part il s'en moquait, il ne partirait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vue, tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas parlé... Il fallait qu'il comprenne pourquoi elle avait embrassée le Maknae de sa bande, ou qu'elle lui dise qu'il avait halluciné, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés et qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter... Un soupire s'échappa de sa bouche alors que sa tête alla taper le bois de la porte derrière lui... Dans quelle galère s'étaient-ils embarqués tous les trois ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas tout simplement amis et rien de plus ? Tout serait si simple comme ça... Mais Cupidon avait décidé de s'en mêler et avait semé une sacrée belle zizanie... L'impatience commença à s'emparer du Chinois et il se releva pour partir quand il se retrouve nez à nez avec Andy et Yeon Hee qui sortait de l'ascenseur au moment ou il allait y entrer. Son souffle se coupa quand il la vit si belle dans cette robe de soirée chic et passe partout à la fois... Elle avait toujours eu le don pour trouver les tenues qu'il fallait selon les occasions... Ils avaient certainement du aller au restaurant, pourquoi diable l'avait-il invitée au restaurant ? Le rappeur savait le directeur d'agence, et Idol, proche de ses protégés mais... A ce point ?

« - Lu Han ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Ca faisait longtemps mon grand ! Tu tombes plutôt bien, je voulais avoir une conversation seul avec Yeon Hee mais ta présence, bien qu'imprévue, ne sera pas de trop ! » Le scotcha le Maknae du groupe Shinhwa.

« - Bonsoir Hyeong... Lui... Lui parler seul ? » Le regardait-il suivre la jeune femme silencieuse qui allait ouvrir sa porte.

« - Oui, maintenant que j'ai réussi à virer mes Hyeong... Et j'ai bien cru que nous ne pourrions jamais partir de la salle de billard... » Riait l'homme sans se formaliser.

« - Vos Hyeong... Salle de billard... Je vois, vous avez passé une soirée avec tout le groupe... Vous avez l'air de vous être bien amusés... Désolé de tout casser... » Lu Han lui emboita le pas dans l'appartement.

« - Oui, Yeon Hee~yah avait besoin de se changer les idées et donc nous l'avons invitée à se joindre à nous... Et tu ne casses pas tout mon petit, allez va t'assoir dans le canapé, Yeon Hee, ma puce, tu peux nous faire du thé ? » Les commandait-il sans vraiment vouloir se montrer autoritaire.

Lu Han prit donc place dans le canapé avec Andy, tandis que la Race Queen allait tranquillement préparer du thé. Un silence gêné s'était installé, seul Andy semblait totalement à son aise, tout souriant... Il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte que les deux jeunes étaient très mal à l'aise à cause de la situation... De revoir le rappeur avait fait remonter des souvenirs dans la mémoire de la jeune femme... Ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mots doux... Elle en eu même un coup de chaud et sentit ses joues rougir... Mais de voir l'emploi du temps de son ami d'enfance accroché à son frigo lui remémora le doux baiser de la veille... Et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux... Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle les aimait tous les deux ! Elle ne pouvait pas choisir, c'était impossible, elle se briserait, elle les briserait eux... Que devait-elle faire ? Prise de panique elle se sentit mal, sa tête tourna, trop de souvenirs avec les deux amis, des souvenirs qui faisaient chavirer son cœur, des souvenirs qui la rendaient à la fois heureuse et malade... Des souvenirs qui les détruisaient tous les trois depuis quelques temps... Elle lâcha les tasses qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, ces dernières se cassèrent sur le sol... Sol qu'elle finit elle-même par heurter, perdant connaissance par ce trop plein d'émotions.

Le bruit des chutes alertèrent les deux hommes qui attendaient tranquillement dans la pièce adjacente. Du fait les deux se précipitèrent dans la cuisine pour voir si la jeune femme allait bien et la retrouvèrent sur le sol, blessée au bras droit qui était entré en contact avec des morceaux de céramique brisés d'une des deux tasses. Le plus jeune des deux se précipita sur elle en l'appelant pour la réveiller, mais sans succès, le plus âgé lui vérifia en priorité la blessure de la jeune femme et appela une ambulance en expliquant calmement la situation. D'un regard posé il calma le jeune danseur qui, au fond de lui, commençait à paniquer. Et si c'était sa faute, et si c'était sa venue alors qu'elle était avec le directeur de son agence qui lui avait fait perdre connaissance de peur ? S'il venait à savoir ce qu'il se passait, la carrière de celle qu'il aime serait sans doute en danger... Elle pourrait tout perdre par sa faute, sa venue ici ce soir... Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie si c'était le cas...

« - Tu devrais partir, les ambulanciers ne respectent pas le secret professionnel comme les médecins... Il risque d'y avoir des échos comme quoi tu pourrais avoir une relation intime avec elle... Je ne pense pas que, même si c'est le cas, cela vous arrange tous les deux... Ou plutôt tous les trois, si on prend en compte le petit Se Hun... » Lâcha sans émotion le directeur de la Top Média.

« - P... Pardon ? » Le regarda Lu Han choqué.

« - Elle m'a tout raconté, cette histoire la rend plus que malade, elle avait besoin d'aide et c'est moi qu'elle est venue voir... Je te tiendrais au courant, vas-t-en avant que les ambulanciers arrivent... Prends sa voiture pour aller plus vite ! » Se fit plus dur, l'homme qui ne voulait que le bien de sa protégée.

« - Oui... Désolée sunbae-nim... » Se releva Lu Han ne voulant pas l'énerver plus.

Plus rapide que jamais le Chinois se dirigea vers la sortie de l'appartement, prenant soin de prendre les clefs de la voiture de Yeon Hee avant de passer la porte. Voyant que l'ascenseur était pris et montait il prit les escaliers en priant pour que ce soit les ambulanciers dans l'appareil de métal et pas des voisins qui auraient, du fait, obligé les secouristes à prendre les marches. Il regretta soudainement de ne pas s'être camouflé pour venir... Il n'avait décidément pas toute sa tête ce soir... Par chance il ne croisa personne sur son chemin et pu rejoindre le parking souterrain sans encombres... Trouvant rapidement la voiture de la mannequin il monta dedans et pris la route du retour au dortoir. Bien entendu l'arrivée de la voiture en fit réagir un qui descendit sans tarder... Mais il ne trouva pas la personne qu'il désirait au volant... Sa déception s'était lue très rapidement sur son visage... En descendant du véhicule Lu Han vit alors Se Hun remonter en quatrième vitesse, il décida donc de lui courir après afin de lui expliquer la situation... Il ne fallait pas que son ami s'induise en erreur... Pas maintenant... Elle allait avoir besoin de lui... Lui seul pourrait lui rendre visite sans que cela soit compromettant, car tout le monde, toutes les fans que ce soit d'EXO ou de la Race Queen, savaient qu'ils sont amis d'enfance et donc inséparables...

« - Se Hun, écoutes moi, s'il te plait ce coup-ci ne fais pas ta tête de mule ! » Reprit calmement sa respiration, le Hyeong des deux.

« - Ta gueule Hyeong okay ? Ta gueule ! T'as vraiment décidé de tout gâcher jusqu'au bout hein ? Tu ne peux pas nous laisser tranquille ? » Pesta le Maknae larmes aux yeux.

« - Je voulais juste lui parler, comprendre ses sentiments pour toi... Il y avait Andy je n'ai pas pu... Et puis elle est tombée dans les pommes et j'ai du partir avant que les ambulanciers arrivent... » Expliqua malgré tout le Chinois.

« - QUOI ? » Hurla le jeune rappeur prit d'une soudaine panique.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

« - QUOI ? » Hurla Se Hun prit d'une soudaine panique. « Que lui arrive-t-il ? Hyeong qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, j'attendais devant chez elle et, ne la voyant pas arriver j'ai voulu rentrer, mais elle est arrivée avec Andy-ssi... Il m'a entrainé avec eux dans l'appartement disant qu'il voulait lui parler et que ma présence était une bonne opportunité... Il m'a fait m'assoir sur le canapé, et a envoyé Nuna préparer du thé... Nous sommes restés à l'attendre quand nous avons entendu un bruit de vaisselle qui se casse puis un bruit sourd... Quand nous sommes arrivés dans la cuisine, elle était inconsciente, sur le sol... Son bras droit était coupé à plusieurs endroits à causes des morceaux de tasses qui s'étaient brisés sur le sol lors de leur chute... J'ai essayé de la réveiller mais sans succès... Andy-ssi a appelé une ambulance et... Il m'a demandé de partir pour éviter tout scandale médiatique, étant donné que les ambulanciers ne tiennent pas leurs langues comme les médecins... » S'assit Lu Han sur le lit le plus proche. « Il sait tout Se Hun... Elle lui a tout dit... Apparemment elle va mal par rapport à tout ça et... C'est auprès de lui qu'elle a cherché de l'aide... Il m'a dit... Il m'a dit qu'il me tiendrait au courant... »

« - Bon sang Nuna... Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit hier... » Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux du Maknae alors que Su Ho venait voir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre qu'il partage avec le Maknae.

« - Il se passe quoi là ? Pourquoi t'as crié Se Hun~ah ? » Questionna le leader de l'unité coréenne du groupe.

« - Je pense que si elle ne nous en parle pas c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas nous faire plus de mal qu'elle ne le fait déjà en ne sachant pas quoi faire... » Répondit Lu Han à Se Hun sans même avoir remarqué la présence d'un de ses leader.

« - La faute à qui si elle se retrouve face à ce dilemme en même temps hein ? » Reprocha le Maknae à son meilleur ami n'ayant pas vu Su Ho lui non plus.

« - Euh, de qui et quoi vous parler les gars ? » Insista le chanteur espérant enfin se faire remarquer.

« - Tu vas arrêter de me reprocher d'être tombé amoureux oui ? Je ne voulais pas, c'est arrivé, et non je ne regrette pas parce que je suis heureux avec elle ok? Moi je ne te reproche pas de l'avoir embrassée hier que je sache ! » Se releva Lu Han énervé d'être sans cesse accablé, par son ami, de tous les tords dans cette histoire.

« - Allô la terre, ici Su Ho ... Quelqu'un m'explique ou ? » Tenta une nouvelle fois le pauvre jeune homme complètement perdu.

« - Excuse-moi d'être amoureux de la seule femme avec qui j'ai réellement été proche dans toute ma vie... Excuse-moi de m'accrocher à l'histoire que nous avons construite lors de notre enfance ! Désolée de ne pas supporter que tu ai ainsi brisé mon cœur, l'amitié et le respect que je te portais depuis notre rencontre ! Pardonne-moi de regretter de te l'avoir présentée car tu me l'as volée à cause de ça ! » Explosa Se Hun pour de bon.

« - Oh putain... KRIIIIIIS TU PEUX VENIR S'IL TE PLAIT ? » Se tint, prêt à intervenir, le plus jeune des leaders.

« - Oh arrête un peu ton cinéma tu veux ! Je ne te l'ai pas volée ! Quand vas-tu enfin te foutre ça dans le crâne bordel ! » Se rapprocha Lu Han en serrant les poings.

« - Il se passe quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'app... » Arriva Kris, se stoppant dans sa question en voyant la situation.

« - Ah oui ? Et t'appelles ça comment alors hein ? Le fait de sortir avec celle que ton meilleur ami aime... Tout en sachant que cet ami en question n'a d'yeux que pour elle depuis sa plus tendre enfance ! Vas-y éclaire moi je t'en pris Hyeong ! » Se rapprocha à son tour le Maknae serrant les poings lui aussi.

« - Et merde... Je me doutais que ça finirait comme ça, j'avais pourtant dit à Lu Han de prendre ses distances avec elle... Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que le destin a décidé que ça serait Se Hun l'homme de sa vie et pas qui que ce soit d'autre... » Soupira le plus grand de tous.

« - T'as l'air plus au courant que moi... Ils parlent bien de Yeon Hee Nuna là ? » Osa enfin Su Ho, légèrement apeuré par la réponse dont il se doutait de plus en plus.

« - Oui... De qui d'autre Se hun peut-il être amoureux ? » Ironisa un peu le leader Chinois.

« - Tu marques un point... C'est pour ça alors que Se Hun se montre exécrable depuis quelques temps... » Soupira le chanteur.

« - Ouais, j'avoue que ça expliquerait beaucoup de son comportement... Et moi qui l'ai engueulé parce qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour mettre ses soucis personnel de côté pour éviter la mauvaise ambiance... » Soupira, à son tour, le rappeur chinois.

« - Ne t'approche plus d'elle ! Et si Andy-ssi te donne des nouvelles, dis lui d'arrêter et de me les donner à moi... Tu as fais assez de dégâts comme ça dans nos vies ! » La voix de Se Hun, se montrant de plus en plus agressive, attira de nouveau leur attention.

« - Pour qui tu te prends à me donner des ordres comme ça ? Tu t'imagines réellement, que parce que tu me demandes de ne pas l'approcher, je ne le ferais plus ? Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude Se Hun, les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle son plus fort que tu ne peux le croire, jamais je ne ferais ça ! Je préfère mourir que ne plus l'approcher ! » Essaya, Lu Han, de le dissuader à jouer les plus forts.

« - Ca peut encore s'arranger ! » Menaça Se Hun.

« - Vous vous calmez immédiatement, tous les deux, ou j'en prends un pour assommer l'autre ! Et demande à Tao de refaire la même après moi ! Comme ça peut-être que le fait que vous êtes stupides vous rentrera dans le crâne ! » Haussa de la voix, le leader qui resta calme mais autoritaire dans ses propos.

« - De quoi tu te mê... Kris Hyeong... Su Ho Hyeong ... Depuis quand vous êtes là ? » Se retourna enfin Se Hun découvrant ses deux Leader et Hyeong dans la chambre.

« - Personnellement depuis le début, même si je n'ai pas compris l'histoire tout de suite... » Le regarda Su Ho d'un air déçu.

« - Moi je suis arrivé quand vous avez commencé à être menaçant l'un envers l'autre... Lu Han, je t'avais dis de prendre tes distances, Se Hun quand quelque chose ne va pas il faut que tu en parles ! Et pour finir vous allez tous les deux me faire le plaisir de vous serrer la main et mettre tout ça de côté pour le moment ok ! » Imposa Kris dans l'espoir de rétablir l'ordre.

« - Non... Hors de question... Avec tout ce qu'il vient de me dire... Désolé Kris, mais je ne peux pas ! » Lui dit Lu Han en Chinois avant de sortir de la pièce et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« - Ok... Su Ho je te laisse gérer Se Hun je vais m'occuper de Lu Han... » Fit simplement Kris en quittant la pièce à son tour.

Il laissa donc Se Hun et Su Ho seuls et rejoint son compagnon Chinois dans sa chambre. Une fois que le danseur le vit, il laissa tout sortir... Tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis le début de la querelle... Tout ce qu'il ressent pour la mannequin depuis le premier baiser... Les larmes coulaient seules sur ses joues, la tristesse l'envahissait, il se sentait si démuni et faible... Comme un enfant qui vient de faire le pire cauchemar de sa vie. Comme si le réveil et retour à la réalité avait été plus dur que ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa nuit. Ressentant toute la douleur de son ainé, Kris commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux... Il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses émotions facilement, mais voir cette scène, entendre tout ce que lui disait son ami, lui brisait le cœur... Depuis le début il pressentait ce genre de situation, mais il ne pensait pas que cela les toucherait à ce point, tous autant qu'ils sont. Bien entendu la relation assez serrée que les trois jeunes avaient, a toujours mis les deux Leaders et managers du groupe très mal à l'aise... Mais tout le monde, tous les membres, toute l'équipe, adoraient Yeon Hee... C'était la jeune femme la plus adorable et aimante que le leader Chinois ai pu rencontrer... Protectrice, présente, respectueuse et respectable... Qui ne l'aimerait pas ?

Contre toute attente de la part du plus âgé des deux, Kris finit par se rapprocher de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras afin de le réconforter... Mais c'était sans compter sur ses propres larmes, celles qui se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes... Mais malgré ceci, il réussit à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, là n'était pas l'heure de se laisser aller à ses émotions, mais celle d'être là pour son ami, de le réconforter et l'aider à surmonter toute cette histoire. Bien sûr, il devait aussi être là pour Se Hun, pour Yeon Hee et tous les autres qui allaient se retrouver impliqués dans cette histoire... Car à présent il fallait que tous soient au courant afin de mieux gérer la chose. Bien entendu les managers allaient piquer une crise, mais une fois la surprise passée, ils les aideraient comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Alors que son camarade se calmait peu à peu, un soupire lui échappa, ce qui interpela le rappeur.

« - A quoi tu penses ? » Demandait-il alors.

« - Yeon Hee... Elle... Enfin... » Le plus âgé releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Elle souffre autant que vous, j'ai bien compris ça oui... » Lui sourit Kris.

« - Oui mais... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... Kris, elle s'est donné à moi... Si elle ne m'aimait pas un minimum elle ne m'aurait pas... Enfin j'veux dire... Elle est tellement traditionnelle avec l'éducation qu'elle a suivit... » Commençait Lu Han recommençant à pleurer.

« - Tu veux dire que vous avez couché ensemble ? Putain Lu Han ! » Soupira Kris avant de comprendre le fond de la pensée de son ami. « C'était... Sa première fois... Merde... Ca veut dire qu'elle t'aime ! » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux comme si ça allait l'aider à réfléchir... « Mais elle et Se Hun c'est... »

« - Je sais... Leurs sentiments, l'un pour l'autre, sont beaucoup plus forts et profonds que ceux que je ressens pour elle... Et le peu qu'elle ressent pour moi... Pourtant... je ne sais pas, je me raccroche à cette pensée, à ce souvenir de nous... » Continuait Lu Han dans sa lancée.

« - Yo, pas de détails s'il te plait ! J'ai bien compris la chose, et je sais comment ça marche... Et il est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas... Enfin elle ne t'aurait pas laissé faire si elle n'avait pas un minimum de sentiments, cela coule de source... Est-ce que... Se Hun le sait ? » Le coupa Kris...

« - Oui... Je lui ai dit, sur un excès de colère, j'avoue... Je voulais la garder pour moi et lui faire lâcher prise... » Marmonna Lu Han non fière de lui pour le coup.

« - Très malin... Je paris que... Vous connaissant tous les deux... Vous vous êtes déclaré la guerre pour gagner son cœur c'est ça ? » Supposa le plus jeune des deux.

« - Oui... » Soupira le plus âgé...

Kris ne pu s'empêcher d'applaudir ironiquement... Il savait la situation à la limite hors de contrôle, mais là c'était de mieux en mieux... Il comprenait que ses deux amis soient amoureux, il comprenait que Yeon Hee ai succombée aux charmes du danseur Chinois... Mais de là à se déclarer la guerre pour obtenir son cœur, et lui faire subir la pression de deux hommes qui se battent pour elle... Il n'osait pas imaginer, comme elle, elle devait se sentir en ce moment même... Le téléphone de Lu Han sonna, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait reçu un message sur Kakaotalk, son visage sembla se décomposer, puis une étincelle se fit voir dans ses yeux. Il expliqua alors à son Leader ce qu'il venait de recevoir... Ce qui choqua ce dernier car il n'était pas encore au courant que leur Nuna avait perdu connaissance, et se trouvait aux urgences, au moment même ou ils parlaient... C'était trop pour elle, elle avait fait une crise d'angoisse due au stress et s'en était évanouie... Trop de pression, trop d'émotions... Les deux jeunes hommes qui se la bataillaient, comme deux chiens se bataillent un os ou un morceau de viande, c'était beaucoup trop à endurer pour elle. Tout être humain a ses faiblesses, même s'il peut se montrer fort et supporter énormément de chose. Ils étaient tous deux, malgré la situation, heureux d'apprendre qu'elle était réveillée et n'avait besoin que de repos, et de désinfectant. Lu Han était près à partir la voir mais, le Leader l'en empêcha d'un simple geste. Il était préférable qu'il n'y aille pas... Du fait il décida de le représenter au près de la jeune femme, en accompagnant son ami d'enfance qui lui passera plus inaperçu à ses côtés... Les médias ne s'en formaliseront pas, un des Leaders du groupe qui accompagne le plus jeune voir sa meilleure amie d'enfance à l'hôpital... Rien de plus normal en soit... Si l'on met à part la partie de l'Hôpital... Bien entendu le plus âgé n'en était pas tout à fait content, mais il savait que c'était une meilleure idée que sa venue à lui. Étant donné qu'en plus de ça, si c'était lui qui y allait avec le Maknae cela allait être l'enfer.

Une fois dans l'Hôpital, les garçons demandèrent aux infirmières la chambre de la jeune mannequin. Étant donné que ce sont des Idols, et pas de simples civiles ils réussirent, facilement, à obtenir leur réponse. C'est donc soulagé, que le plus jeune est entré dans la chambre. La jeune femme eu les larmes aux yeux en le voyant, puis un léger sourire quand elle vit Kris entrer derrière lui. Andy était toujours à ses côtés, assis sur un fauteuil non loin du lit. Il se releva pour saluer les garçons et se rassit aussitôt. Il veillait, silencieux, la scène qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Kris embrassa le front de Yeon Hee pour la saluer, alors que le plus jeune s'était assis sur le lit et avait posé, tout simplement, sa tête sur l'épaule de sa Nuna. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Kris prenait simplement de ses nouvelles, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de trop travailler car le stress ne lui allait pas... La jeune femme riait légèrement caressant les cheveux de Se Hun qui n'avait pas bougé... Elle fit donc la promesse à Kris de ne plus se tuer à la tâche... Mais le directeur d'agence n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que le Leader Chinois était au courant... Au regard qu'il avait, à la façon qu'il avait de les couver tous deux de ses yeux protecteurs et plein de compassion...

« - Kris, en venant vous avez vu une machine à café ? Je crois que j'en aurais bien besoin là... » Lâcha Andy dans l'espoir de laisser les deux amoureux seuls en entrainant Kris avec lui.

« - Oui, euh... Mince ou elle était... Bah venez avec moi en faisant le chemin inverse je retrouverais... » Kris comprit de suite ou, le plus âgé de tous ceux présent de la pièce, voulais en venir.

« - Merci, tu es vraiment un jeune homme adorable tu sais ! » Le remercia Andy tandis qu'ils sortaient de la pièce tous les deux.

Une fois en dehors de la pièce ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'attente la plus proche ou ils trouvèrent des boissons chaudes et de quoi grignoter discutant tous les deux de la situation. Comme Andy s'en était douté Kris savait toute la version Lu Han, qu'il lui raconta du début à la fin. Ensuite, le Maknae des Shinhwa lui expliqua tout ce que la mannequin lui avait raconté quand elle était venue dans son bureau... Mettant au bout à bout les deux versions, ils réussirent à reconnaître, tous deux, que c'était réellement complexe comme situation. Le directeur d'agence expliqua aussi son point de vue quand à la façon qu'à Yeon Hee de gérer ses sentiments... Intrigué Kris y réfléchit un bon moment en écoutant son sunbae et Hyeong... Il se devait d'admettre que son raisonnement était assez correcte... Le fait que Se Hun et Lu Han soit comme deux frères a du jouer en faveur de Lu Han sur ce coup... La jeune femme avait tellement peur qu'on la prenne pour une voleuse de jeunesse qu'elle n'a pas accepté ses sentiments pour Se Hun et les a reporté sur celui dont il était le plus proche. Et quand il s'agissait d'hommes plus âgés qu'elle, ce que l'on appelle des voleurs de jeunesse, elle s'enfermait dans l'idée que des hommes mûrs ne pouvaient pas avoir le moindre intérêt pour une jeune femme de son âge... Ce qui fait qu'elle s'enferme dans une tranche d'âge qui ne la rend pas spécialement heureuse... Ils continuèrent ainsi dans leurs raisonnements un long moment...

Et pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Yeon Hee, le jeune danseur se releva pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il s'en voulait, il savait pertinemment que si elle était là ce soir, c'était à cause de son ami et lui, qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette pression et ces disputes entre eux... Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre pour ne pas la perdre ? Que pouvait-il faire pour qu'elle prenne conscience de l'erreur qu'elle commettait, se voilant l'esprit de cette manière... Se créant des sentiments pour Lu Han alors qu'il sait, il sait que depuis des années elle n'aime que lui et n'ose pas se l'avouer. D'une main douce, et avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable, elle essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son plus jeune amant. Il tenta de se rapprocher d'elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle se recula légèrement, semblait gênée et rougit. Il la regarda alors étonné et légèrement blessé, elle n'avait pas eu l'air de détester le contact de ses lèvres la veille... Soupirant il se recula et s'apprêta à se lever pour sortir de la chambre... Il ne voulait pas en rajouter à sa peur et son stress... Pourtant la jeune femme le retint simplement en posant sa main sur son poignet. Elle ne le tint pas, non loin de là, elle l'avait juste effleuré de ses doigts, puis caressé avec sa paume. Il la regarda de nouveau alors qu'elle se redressait sur son lit, son regard était profond et... Amoureux ? Il se rassit lui faisant fasse, et c'est alors qu'elle prit son visage en coupe.

_**Coucou !**_

_**Je ne sais si vous êtes nombreuses à me lire, mais je voulais vous dire que j'étais heureuse que vous suiviez cette aventure et j'espère qu'elle vous plait ^^**_

_**Je vais essayer de poster toutes les semaines, je suis en pleine écriture du chapitre 13, donc j'ai encore de quoi poster avant de finir hahaha ^^**_

_**J'essayerais de poster d'autres fictions et OS à l'avenir, en espérant que vous aimerez aussi !**_

_**Bisous à vous**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Doucement, elle rapprocha son visage de celui du jeune homme. Ils fermèrent les yeux alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient tendrement. Leur baiser n'était pas chaste comme leur premier de la veille, celui-ci était beaucoup plus profond. La passion se faisait sentir dans leurs gestes, les caresses et le baiser qui se prolongeait encore et encore... Leurs langues finirent par se rejoindre, se caresser... Tout l'amour qu'ils retenaient, qu'ils ressentaient depuis des années, se fit ressentir dans ce baiser. Yeon Hee s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait de leur faire subir cette déchirure... Elle s'en voulait d'avoir succombé aux charmes de Lu Han et refouler au plus profond d'elle son amour pour Se Hun. Et maintenant elle se retrouvait amoureuse des deux, elle se retrouvait à devoir faire un choix... Et le temps de faire ce choix, elle les faisait souffrir. Aussi, elle savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient se la battre, tout faire pour gagner son cœur, chacun de leur côté... C'est ça qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter, qu'ils se battent pour elle. Pourtant beaucoup de femmes auraient aimé être à sa place... Vous imaginez vous, deux Idols aussi populaires qu'eux, se battre pour une femme ? Repoussant le drap, Se Hun attrapa les jambes de la jeune mannequin pour la tirer vers lui, l'installant sur ses genoux.

« - Hum hum... » Les coupa Kris, à la fois gêné et mécontent de voir cette scène.

« - La jeunesse... » Ria doucement Andy, surpris de cette image qui s'offrait à lui.

« - Se Hun~ah, il va être temps de rentrer, nous avons des entrainements et émissions demain... Enfin, tout à l'heure vu l'heure qu'il est à présent... » Poursuivit Kris, sec, autoritaire et pressé de parler au Maknae.

« - Euh, oulà, oui je n'avais pas vu l'heure, désolée Hyeong, j'arrive... » Se releva Se Hun après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle.

Ils se dirent donc au revoir, puis les deux plus jeunes quittèrent l'hôpital afin de retourner au dortoir et y dormir. Une longue journée les attendait au matin. Andy resta encore un moment avec la jeune femme avant qu'une infirmière vienne lui dire qu'il était temps de partir, il fallait que Yeon Hee se repose un maximum avant de revoir le médecin. Elle passa donc la nuit, seule, dans cette chambre vide de vie et de sentiments. Son sommeil fut agité de souvenirs et de cauchemars divers et variés... Son passé avec Se Hun, son passé avec Lu Han, la dispute dans son appartement... Puis son imagination lui faisait voir des bagarres entre les garçons, qui en venaient aux mains et devenaient de plus en plus violents l'un envers l'autre... Elle en vit même un atterrir à l'hôpital... Les larmes coulaient malgré elle et son réveil brutal manqua de la faire tomber du lit. Essayant vainement de se calmer elle finit par se lever et regarder par la fenêtre... Elle devait faire quelque chose, ces images ne pouvaient devenir réelles, elle se devait de tout faire pour l'éviter. Elle imagina toutes les solutions possibles, ne plus leur parler, choisir un des deux à pouf pouf, suivre son cœur et non plus son cerveau... D'une manière comme d'une autre, au moins un des deux aurait le cœur brisé...

Un peu plus tôt, dans la voiture que conduisait Kris pour ramener le Maknae au dortoir avec lui, un silence pesant se faisait ressentir. En effet, le Leader n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots pour remonter les bretelles du plus jeune de la bande. Qu'il aime Yeon Hee ok, qu'il fasse tout pour la garder à ses côtés ok... Mais jouer avec les sentiments de la jeune femme alors qu'elle venait de subir une crise d'angoisse. Et se trouvait en plus de ça, et à cause de ça, à l'hôpital. Il sait la jeune femme fragile malgré les apparences. Pour avoir discuté avec elle pendant quelques nuits blanches qu'ils avaient partagées. Personne n'était au courant, ils se tenaient bien de le dire l'un comme l'autre... Mais ils étaient d'assez proches confidents à une époque... Malheureusement, leurs emplois du temps les avaient éloignés et ils parlaient de moins en moins... Le fait que la jeune femme se soit détruite avec ce dilemme amoureux, prouvait qu'elle ne lui parlait pratiquement plus... Sinon, depuis le début il aurait mis un frein à toute cette histoire. Il se souvenait, le jour ou il lui avait avoué ne pas être indifférent à son charme... Elle lui avait sourit et caressé la joue, lui disant que son cœur appartenait à un autre... Le jeune Chinois avait de suite comprit de qui il s'agissait, son donsaeng Se Hun... Il avait apprit par la suite, et de la bouche de la jeune femme, que Xiu Min, Baek Hyun et Tao avaient fait de même... La façon, qu'avait la Race Queen, d'être mal à l'aise quand elle lui avait annoncé ces nouvelles, lui revint en mémoire... Elle s'en était voulu de tous leur avoir brisé le cœur car elle aimait déjà un homme. Aucun d'entre eux ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Ils avaient tous compris que son cœur n'appartenait qu'à Se Hun, et ce depuis des années... Mais le fait qu'elle craque pour Lu Han, ça le Leader ne l'avait pas vu venir !

« - Écoute Se Hun... Il faut mettre fin à cette guerre avec Lu Han... Ok elle t'a fait du mal en se mettant en couple avec lui... Ok il a brisé ta confiance et votre amitié en tombant amoureux d'elle... Pleinement conscient que c'est la femme de ta vie... Mais il faut que tu prennes aussi conscience que tu leur fait du mal en réagissant comme tu l'as fais avant que l'on aille à l'hôpital... Et te voir l'embrasser de la sorte, la tirer à toi de cette manière... Autant te dire que je n'ai pas apprécié. Je vais être franc avec toi, je ne la pense pas capable de supporter cette situation ! Elle est bien trop fragile et vous bien trop têtus pour en prendre conscience ! Tu crois que toujours être sur son dos, vouloir l'embrasser et la faire succomber de nouveau à tes charmes vont arranger les choses ? Non, bien au contraire, car en faisant ça tu incites Lu Han à faire pareil de son côté pour garder celle qu'il aime... Se Hun ne soupire pas quand je te parle et écoute moi ! Oui, il l'aime ! Et si elle n'avait pas un minimum de sentiments pour lui elle ne lui aurait pas donné sa virginité ! » Discourrai le Chinois sans quitter la route des yeux.

« - Merci de me rappeler ce détail avec tact et délicatesse Hyeong... » Le coupa un peu Se Hun, énervé d'avoir entendu la fin du discours.

« - Elle reporte les sentiments qu'elle a pour toi sur Lu Han... Elle s'est persuadée de l'aimer... Parce qu'il est celui qui est le plus proche de toi, et il n'y pas votre différence d'âge entre elle et lui... Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'on voit les choses avec Andy-ssi... C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est perdue, elle t'aime, mais une partie des sentiments qu'elle a pour toi... Elle est persuadée de les avoir pour lui. » Continua Kris sans se démonter.

« - Tu veux dire que... Hyeong, j'ai rien comprit ! » Le danseur pris sa tête dans ses mains.

« - Réfléchis-y Se Hun, c'est à toi de comprendre... Je ne vais pas toujours être là pour arranger les choses... Je te rappelle que nous retournons en Chine dans peu de temps avec le reste des M... » Sourit mystérieusement le rappeur Chinois.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au dortoir ou ils allèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Su Ho ne dormait pas encore, attendant de voir l'état du jeune Maknae... A voir la fatigue dans ses yeux il ne dit rien et le laissa se coucher sans mot dire. Quant à Kris, lui, il se fit sauter dessus pas Lu Han qui voulait savoir comment allait sa petite amie... Le plus jeune des deux soupira à l'entente du titre, que donnait son ami, à la jeune femme. Lui aussi il fallait qu'il arrête ce petit jeu, il n'aurait jamais du embrasser la jeune femme... Même si, comme plusieurs d'entre eux, il en était tombé amoureux, il était de son devoir de s'écarter. En temps que meilleur ami de Se Hun, en temps que confident du Maknae, il savait à quel point il était amoureux de la jeune femme depuis toujours... D'accord Yeon Hee avait des tords, d'accord depuis quelques temps Se Hun aussi... Mais Lu Han était le premier à en avoir quand on y repense. C'est un peu lui qui a provoqué tout ça, à aller la voir si souvent, à se montrer si proche d'elle comme l'était Se Hun... Maintenant c'était trop tard, et remonter le temps était impossible... Et tous ceux qui étaient au courant de cette histoire savaient, ils savaient tous que l'un des trois jeunes aurait le cœur brisé en mille morceaux... Peut-être même deux, ou les trois... Cela dépendrait de tous. Il pensa à la jeune femme dans sa chambre d'hôpital et se demandait si elle arrivait à dormir dans un endroit pareil... Son envie de lui parler sur Kakaotalk, comme ils le faisaient tellement avant, revint au grand galop... Vérifiant que Lu Han s'était endormit, il prit son téléphone et se connecta à l'application pour envoyer un message à sa Nuna.

« Nuna, tu vas bien ? »

« Ne... Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je ne cesse de faire des cauchemars... »

« Pourquoi Nuna ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? On ne se cachait rien avant ! »

« J'avais peur Kris, peur de ta réaction, peur que Lu Han le prenne mal... Peur que Se Hun l'apprenne... »

« J'ai fais une grosse erreur Kris, je le sais, et j'espère pouvoir tout réparer, crois moi... »

« Nous allons t'aider Nuna, Andy-ssi et moi sommes là pour toi ! Tu n'es pas seule ! »

« Je sais... Et je suis désolée de ne pas vous en avoir parlé plus tôt... »

« Ça t'aurait aidée en effet... Nuna, tu n'es pas la seule à être en tord ! Eux aussi on leurs fautes ! Et moi de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt que tout basculait... »

« Kris, tu devrais dormir, tu travail dur demain ! »

« Ne Nuna... Bonne nuit Nuna... »

« Bonne nuit Kris »

Le lendemain la journée fut longue pour le groupe, et surtout pour les quatre qui se sont endormis tard. Lu Han ne cessait de regarder son téléphone dans l'espoir d'avoir un message de Yeon Hee, Kris lui en avait des régulier de la part de la jeune femme... Et d'après Su Ho, Se Hun n'en a pas eu un seul non plus et en espérait autant que Lu Han. Le Leader ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle voulait prendre ses distances pour mieux réfléchir... Il savait qu'elle était sortie dans l'après midi, elle avait comme instruction de se reposer un maximum et ne pas trop travailler afin d'éviter le stress. Il se dit alors qu'il serait bien qu'il aille lui rendre visite... Enfin pour ça il lui faudrait une bonne excuse auprès des autres. N'en trouvant pas, il décida de se contenter de Kakaotalk. Il lui faudra aussi faire en sorte que les deux accros ne veuillent pas aller la voir. C'était surtout eux la cause du problème, et le fait qu'elle se prenne la tête pour savoir quoi faire, et qui elle aime réellement...

Yeon Hee était sur son canapé, elle regardait la vidéo que Se Hun avait apportée le soir du clash... Des mouchoirs étaient éparpillés autour d'elle, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. La jeune femme savait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre... Même si ses sentiments pour Lu Han étaient minimes, ils existaient réellement. S'allongeant sur son divan elle ferma les yeux et se remémora... Ses souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête, les promesses d'enfants, les bisous amoureux... Un souvenir en particulier resta dans sa tête en boucle... Un soir ou elle était chez une amie, une soirée pyjama entre copines. Elles avaient joué à action et vérité, jeu typique de ce genre de soirée entre pré adolescentes. La question qu'on lui avait posée était : « Avec quel garçon voudrais-tu avoir ton premier baiser ? » ... Bien entendu les filles s'attendaient à entendre le prénom d'un des plus beaux garçons de leur classe, ou des classes voisines... Il faut dire, les garçons de 6ème étaient tous assez beaux garçons... On aurait pu aussi s'attendre à ce qu'elle donne le nom d'un de leur sunbae, ayant cours dans les classes supérieurs. Mais non elle avait répondu un nom auquel personne ne s'attendait : « Se Hun... C'est le seul qui existe à mes yeux ! »... Autant dire que cette phrase avait jeté un froid dans toute la pièce, puis les filles remises de leur surprise se mirent à rire. Comment leur amie, si belle, si attirante et convoité de tous les garçons de leur collège, pouvait-elle être si aveuglée et amoureuse d'un gamin de 5 ans son hoobae ?

C'est à partir de là que la jeune fille a commencé à s'éloigner sentimentalement du jeune homme. Elle commença alors à se comporter comme ses amies, avoir des petits copains parmi les plus beaux de son collège, puis de son lycée... Mais jamais elle n'a été très loin avec eux. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Pourtant, tout le monde lui disait que c'était normal de se laisser aller dans les bras de celui qu'on aime... Mais là était le problème, elle ne les aimait pas ! Jamais elle n'a vraiment été amoureuse des garçons avec qui elle était sortie. Elle sortait avec eux parce qu'ils le lui demandaient gentiment, et qu'elle ne voyait rien de mal à avoir des rencards. Comme toutes les filles de son âge. Elle était, en somme, devenue une adolescente comme les autres. Et maintenant elle s'en voulait, et comment ne pas s'en vouloir. Elle avait tout gâché avec Se Hun, et s'enfermait dans l'illusion que ce n'était qu'une histoire de gamins.

« - De quoi t'as peur au juste ? »

« - Je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon... »

« - Ça viendra seul, t'en fais pas Yeon Hee... »

Les souvenirs de son premier baiser lui revinrent en tête... Le garçon avec qui elle était à l'époque était très gentil, mais c'était un garçon du genre à avoir une nouvelle copine toutes les semaines... Toutes ses amies l'enviaient d'avoir été choisie par ce jeune homme en particulier, et elle, regrettait de s'être laissée charmer... Puis tous les garçons avec qui elle était sortie, du collège à aujourd'hui, défilèrent dans sa tête. Ceux qui insistaient pour qu'elle aille plus loin sans succès, ceux qui ne cherchaient pas et la quittaient quand ils voyaient que ça n'avancerait pas plus... Lu Han... Avec qui elle a commit l'irréparable... Elle se souvint alors comment ils en étaient arrivés là... Elle qui avait occulté ce souvenir pour éviter de succomber de nouveau au corps du Chinois... Mais là, ce souvenir défilait sans la laisser décider autrement. C'était une suite qui se faisait d'elle-même, tout défilait. De la soirée pyjama, ou elle a pris conscience du regard des autres par rapport à sa relation avec l'amour de sa vie, à ce soir là.

Lu Han était passé lui rendre visite dans un de ces fameux hôtels Chinois ou il lui arrivait de dormir. Ils avaient dîné ensemble devant un film romantique, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis leur premier baiser. Ils s'étaient ensuite installés sur le lit, spacieux et très confortable, qui était dans la chambre. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, les baisers se faisaient de plus en plus profonds et osés... Les caresses de plus en plus explicites, pour finir par passer en dessous des vêtements et les faire voler... Ils avaient finit sous la couette, nus l'un contre l'autre, s'unissant pour la première fois. La jeune mannequin se souvint la douleur, le plaisir, la gêne... La douceur de la peau de l'Idol, sa tendresse, son amour, ses baisers, ses caresses... Trop c'était trop, elle se releva et hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Oui elle l'aime, mais était-ce de la même manière que celle dont elle aime Se Hun ? C'était la seule question qu'elle se posait depuis la dispute, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver la réponse... Et le fait que les deux jeunes hommes tentaient, chacun de leur côté, de la séduire et la garder, ne l'aidait réellement pas. Elle reconnaissait ses tords, mais comme disait Kris, ils en avaient aussi... D'ailleurs comme le dit le vieil adage, quand on parle du loup, on lui voit la queue.

« Nuna, tu vas mieux ce soir ?»

« Kris, je ne cesse d'avoir des flash back me rappelant à quel point j'ai été stupide... »

« Nuna, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, raconte moi tout, tu sais que tu en a besoin ! »

« Le DVD que Se Hun a apporté le soir de la dispute... Je l'ai regardé, sans doute n'aurais-je pas du... Il m'a rappelé le soir ou tout à changé... »

« Comment ça ? Quel soir Nuna ? Celui ou Lu Han et toi vous êtes embrassés ? »

« Non, c'était lors de ma première année de Collège... J'étais à une soirée pyjama chez une amie... Et, nous avons joué à action ou vérité. La question que j'ai eu à ce jeu était : Avec qui veux tu avoir ton premier baiser ? Et j'ai répondu Se Hun~ah... »

« Elles n'ont pas apprécié que tu donnes le nom d'un plus jeune n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui... Et à partir de ce moment là, j'ai commencé à me soucier du regard des autres et me comporter comme les autres filles de mon âge... »

« Et ignorer tes sentiments pour Se Hun~ah... Je vois... »

« J'ai été aussi idiote que ces filles qui se disaient mes amies... »

« Nuna, tu es une jeune femme adorable, tu as été intimidée et influencée, mais cela ne fait pas de toi une idiote, cela prouve simplement que tu es humaine et que, comme tout humaine entrant dans l'adolescence, tu étais fragile ! »

« Cela n'excuse pas tout le reste Kris... Je suis perdue à cause de tout ça, perdu car j'aime Se Hun de toute mon âme, mais je sais que j'aime aussi Lu Han... Le seul souci, la seule question que je me pose depuis la dispute, n'a toujours aucune réponse... »

« Et quelle est cette question Nuna ? »

« Est-ce que ma façon d'aimer Lu Han est la même que celle que j'ai d'aimer Se Hun depuis tant d'années »

_**Hello !**_

_**Je ne me souviens plus la dernière date ou j'ai posté, donc je poste ce nouveau chapitre, et en posterais un autre la semaine prochaine ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous en espérant que vous aimerez toujours autant ;-P**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

« - Nuna~~~~~~~~~~~~ ! Une seule photo ! S'il te plait ! Je pourrais la garder avec moi pendant tout mon entrainement comme ça ! »

« - T'as pas assez de photo de nous deux ? »

« - Si mais elles sont vieilles, je fais gamin dessus. Allez juste une, tu me manques tellement, ma vie de trainee est difficile, avoir une photo récente de toi ça m'aidera à tenir le coup ! »

« - Et aussi à faire rager tes copains parce que tu as une super Nuna qui pose avec toi sur les photos ! »

« - Tu oses penser ça de moi ? »

« - Ose nier qu'il n'y a pas un peu de ça ! »

« - Tu me connais trop bien Nuna... Mais c'est avant tout pour avoir une photo de toi et moi récente, on n'en a pas pris depuis longtemps... »

« - Allasseo, Allasseo ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi donsaeng~ah ! »

« - Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu sais que je déteste ça... »

« - Mi Ane Se Hun~ah... Allez boude pas, on va la faire ta photo... Allez viens mon chou ! »

Tous deux posèrent leurs têtes sur un ours en peluche, Se Hun resta simple alors que la jeune femme elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire l'enfant. Bien entendu une fois la photo prise il ne laissa pas l'occasion à Yeon Hee de la voir, voulant la garder pour lui seul. Elle eu beau user d'aegyo ça ne servait à rien. Jamais elle ne pu voir le cliché d'eux deux. Ce jour là ils avaient passé la journée ensemble : aller manger une glace, aller se promener au bord du fleuve, aller voir les trainee avec qui il devait faire équipe, aller au cinéma, faire les magasins... Un après midi entre amis banale en soit mais qui leur faisait tellement de bien... Ils ne pouvaient presque plus se voir et c'était difficile pour eux... Ils avaient passé leur enfance ensemble, se voyant tous les jours sans exception... Que l'un soit trainee à la SM, et l'autre sur le point de devenir mannequin à la TOP, n'étaient pas d'une grande aide pour leurs habitudes... Mais parfois ils trouvaient le moyen de se voir, en comparant leurs emplois du temps bien entendu. Se Hun était toujours éperdument amoureux de sa nuna, mais il voyait bien qu'elle ne voyait en lui qu'un petit frère depuis quelques années, et ses tentatives de regagner son cœur étaient souvent vaines... Mais il ne perdait pas espoir, il savait qu'au plus profond d'elle son amour pour lui existait toujours, que ces promesses de gamins n'étaient pas juste des rêves irréalisables...

Se Hun était allongé sur son lit, Su Ho dormait à point fermé. Le téléphone affichait la photo qu'il avait prit de son grand et unique amour il y a quelques années de ça. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux au souvenir de ce jour. Puis des jours qui ont suivis, son admiration pour cette photo grandissant. Et enfin lui revint en mémoire ce souvenir précis, celui ou, un soir, le regard de la jeune femme se troubla et changea du tout au tout. Ce soir là, elle lui parlait sur Kakaotalk, elle n'avait pas le moral. La fatigue, la pression du boulot, un contrat qu'il lui avait été refusé avec une conception automobile... Il avait donc réussi à faire le mur pour aller chez elle et lui remonter le moral. La voir dans cet état l'avait totalement bouleversé, et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit ce fut de chanter en la prenant dans ses bras. Il avait chanté des chansons qu'ils adoraient tous les deux, puis la chanson Angel qu'il avait enregistrée avec ses compagnons d'EXO quelques mois auparavant lors de leurs débuts. La jeune femme avait alors réussit à se défaire de son emprise pour le regarder. Et le regard qu'elle lui avait jeté n'était plus celui d'une grande sœur regardant son petit frère, ou celui d'une femme qui remercie celui qui lui remontait le moral... Mais celui de celle qui l'avait toujours aimé et avait peur de ses sentiments.

Ce soir là il avait su qu'il avait regagné son cœur, et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour qu'enfin leur amour file bon train, comme avant, mais en plus mature. D'un doigt hésitant il alla caresser la joue de la jeune femme que l'on pouvait voir sur cette photo. Un soupire lui échappa alors qu'il repensa à leur baiser le soir ou elle l'avait raccompagné au dortoir, puis à celui de l'hôpital. Trop de souvenirs lui revenaient en tête... Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, l'avoir dans ses bras le plus vite possible. Il se leva alors pour regarder l'emploi du temps qu'ils avaient tous les deux trafiquer pour trouver un moyen de se revoir. Il vit que demain ils avaient un trou commun. Une heure exactement entre deux entrainements pour lui et deux shootings pour elle. Il décoda alors de lui rendre visite à son agence ou elle se rend toujours entre deux séances photos. Pour être sûr de ne pas s'y trouver pour rien il préféra envoyer un message à la belle, espérant avoir une réponse positive de sa part. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, elle était disponible et voulait bien le voir. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur, pouvoir la voir après plusieurs semaines sans le pouvoir... En plus depuis plusieurs jours l'unité M était retournée pour presque un mois en Chine... Il avait donc, ce que l'on peut communément appeler, le champ libre. Il ne jouerait pas avec les sentiments de Yeon Hee, il voulait juste lui ouvrir les yeux, lui montrer cette photos que quelques années plus tôt il avait refusé de la laisser voir. Peut-être que, les voir tous les deux ainsi, lui fera prendre conscience de tout ce qu'elle ressent depuis deux décennies maintenant...

Le lendemain midi, alors que l'entrainement venait de prendre fin pour les EXO K, Se Hun se précipita sous la douche pour sortir de l'agence. Personne ne lui posa de question, tous se doutait plus ou moins ou il allait. Comme au tout début, il profitait d'un blanc dans le planning afin d'aller rendre visite à leur Nuna adorée. Il fut rapidement arrivé à la TOP Média, dont le bâtiment n'était pas si loin de celui de la SM. Il croisa des personnes qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, les saluant et demandant des nouvelles. Certains s'inquiétèrent même de savoir si lui et Yeon Hee ne s'étaient pas disputés à force de ne plus le voir venir. Il rassura tout le monde et alla au bureau de Seung Joo, le manager de sa Nuna. Elle était là, souriante, à parler au jeune homme qui s'occupait de sa carrière. Il les salua tous les deux et discuta, sans soucis, de ce dont ils étaient en train de parler avant son arrivée. Finalement le manager finit par les laisser partir tous les deux, ils allèrent donc dans le dressing de Yeon Hee. C'est dans cette pièce, immense, que sont entreposées les tenues que les magasins, et marques vestimentaires pour lesquelles elle pose, lui donnent. Elle voulait choisir une tenue pour aller à un gala.

« - J'hésite... La robe rouge ou la robe noire ? » Demandait-elle en mettant, l'une après l'autre, les robes devant elle.

« - La blanche, Nuna... » Répondit Se Hun, craquant pour une autre robe qu'il mit devant elle.

« - Oh... Oui, tu as raison Se Hun~ah, la blanche sera parfaite ! » Sourit-elle en prenant le cintre sur lequel la fameuse robe était posée.

« - Nuna... Je... » Hésita-t-il en lâchant le cintre qui était à présent dans la main de la jeune femme.

« - Tu quoi ? » Demanda Yeon Hee en levant le regard vers lui, intriguée.

« - Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée, et je t'aimerais toujours... Comme un fou, voir même plus si c'est possible. Je sais que, tu as besoin de temps, de réfléchir mais... Il fallait que je te le dise et... Que tu vois ça... » Déblatéra-t-il avant de montrer la photo, affichée sur son téléphone, à Yeon Hee.

La jeune femme resta scotchée sur place en voyant l'écran. Cette photo, elle s'était toujours demandé à quoi elle ressemblait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que sa conseillère vestimentaire entra dans la pièce pour demander s'il y avait besoin d'aide. Yeon Hee la remercia et dit avoir trouvé ce qu'elle désirait sans soucis, la jeune femme ressortit alors sans poser plus de question. Se Hun recula un peu, il ne voulait pas étouffer la jeune femme, la crise qu'elle avait fait quelques temps plus tôt lui avait tellement fait peur qu'il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. C'est elle qui fit un pas vers lui, et lui rendit le téléphone, une larme à l'œil et un sourire radieux sur son visage. Enfin elle avait pu voir cette photo après tant d'année... Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de les trouver mignons dessus et de remarquer le charme qu'il dégageait déjà... Sans hésiter elle passa une main sur une joue du jeune homme, la course de cette dernière s'arrêta sur le torse du Maknae et y resta posé un long moment.

« - Le gala de demain... Tu veux bien m'y accompagner ? » Demanda-t-elle sans prévenir.

« - Euh... Je... Pourquoi pas... Ça ne va pas faire bizarre ? » Hésita-t-il un instant.

« - Tout le monde sait que nous sommes amis d'enfance... Ça ne choquera personne ne t'inquiète pas... Et puis, ça me ferait réellement plaisir... » Sourit-elle de plus belle.

« - D'accord alors ! » Sourit le jeune homme heureux de pouvoir être avec sa Nuna.

« - Et comme ça, on pourra reprendre une photo de nous plus récente et... Habillés sur notre 31 ! » Ajouta-t-elle en mettant la tenue de côté avant de chercher des chaussures qui iraient avec.

« - Ça c'est une idée qui me plait ! » Sourit Se Hun de plus en plus heureux de la situation qui s'offrait à lui.

Ils rirent tous les deux en cherchant des chaussures, des bijoux et autres accessoires qui iraient avec la robe. Bien entendu elle aurait pu demander à sa styliste et conseillère vestimentaire mais... Yeon Hee était du genre à se débrouiller seule et adorer choisir ses vêtements elle-même pour les évènements... Enfin, quand on ne lui imposait pas les tenues en tout cas... Bien entendu, ils s'amusaient beaucoup à comparer les tenues et accessoires, Yeon Hee tentant d'en faire essayer certains à son donsaeng, qui ne se laissait pas faire bien évidemment. L'heure passa plus vite qu'ils ne le désiraient tous les deux, il était à présent temps qu'ils se séparent et partent chacun de leurs côtés. Sauf que le jeune homme n'était pas rassasié... Avant que Yeon Hee n'arrive à la porte il lui bloqua le chemin et la pris dans ses bras. Un peu prise de court, la Race Queen resta immobile et légèrement tétanisée... Puis une fois le coup de la surprise passé, elle se détendit et se laissa aller dans les bras de son donsaeng. Elle passa ses bras dans le dos de ce dernier, pour lui offrir une étreinte digne de ce nom. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de Se Hun, comme elle le fait avec Lu Han quand ils sont ensemble... Mais la sensation qu'elle eu alors avec le Maknae était toute autre... Il ne portait pas de parfum, chose qui n'était pas vraiment étonnante vu son emploi du temps du jour... Elle pouvait reconnaître son déodorant, il porte souvent le même depuis quelques années maintenant... Il aime beaucoup ce déodorant, discret, frais...

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle commença à embrasser la peau qui se trouvait à sa disposition... Sentant les lèvres de sa Nuna sur la peau de son cou, Se Hun eu un léger sursaut et son étreinte autour de la jeune femme se resserra. Que lui prenait-il ? Ça, même elle ne le savait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle... Et cette peau qu'elle était en train d'embrasser était si douce et agréable qu'elle eu des difficultés à s'arrêter pour le regarder. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un moment avant qu'ils fondent l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser avec passion... Les mains du jeune danseur se posèrent sur les hanches délicates de la mannequin, afin de la diriger lentement contre la porte. Celles de Yeon Hee se perdirent dans les cheveux de son amant alors que leur baiser gagnait en assurance. Le rappeur se surpris même en commençant à caresser le corps de celle qu'il aime tant. Et alors qu'il commença à se coller un peu plus à elle, il du arrêter de l'embrasser pour reprendre un peu son souffle... Il la regarda, étonné, heureux et désireux d'en avoir un peu plus... Mais son téléphone vibra lui signalant un nouveau message. Soupirant il regarda qui lui voulait quoi et remarqua alors l'heure... Il aurait du partir depuis cinq minutes s'il voulait arriver à temps... Le message était de Su Ho qui voulait savoir s'il était en chemin... Message auquel il mentit en disant oui et qu'il avait du s'arrêter pour signer quelques autographes, ce qui lui valait son retard. Le leader ne chercha pas plus de détails et lui demanda de faire au plus vite.

Ils reprirent alors rapidement leurs esprits, puis avant de sortir enfin de la pièce, ils s'embrassèrent rapidement, du bout des lèvres, pour se dire au revoir. Se Hun couru pour arriver le plus vite possible et arriva avec à peine une dizaine de minutes en retard, il se fondit en excuses qui furent acceptées facilement aux vues de sa difficulté à respirer... Ce qui prouvait qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour arriver au plus vite à l'entrainement malgré les désagréments sur le chemin. De son côté Yeon Hee était en voiture avec son manager, direction le studio de photo pour un magazine de mode dont elle avait oublié le nom... Il y en avait tellement qui la réclamait comme modèle pour présenter les dernières tendances en maquillages, vêtements, chaussures ou accessoires...

_**Salut !**_

_**Nouveau chapitre comme promis ^^**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ;P**_

_**Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas encore quel jour par contre ...**_

_**Et pour celles que ça pourrait intéresser, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction sur BigFlo que je mettrais ici aussi quand je pourrais ^^**_

_**Bonne fin de soirée à toutes !**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le réveil sonna, réveillant la mannequin en douceur. C'était la voix de son père, il avait enregistré un message, pour que tous les matins elle se lève dans la bonne humeur comme quand elle était petite... Comme quand il venait la réveiller lorsqu'elle était enfant. En général, entendre la voix de son père lui donne la force de se lever... Mais aujourd'hui elle ne voulait pas, non seulement parce que c'était dimanche, mais surtout parce qu'elle voulait rester dans ses bras. Elle sentait sous sa main, la peau douce du torse de Se Hun, sa respiration calme et régulière. Il n'avait pas été réveillé par la voix masculine que Yeon Hee avait l'habitude d'entendre tous les jours. Elle se blottit donc un peu plus contre lui, dans l'espoir de se rendormir... Mais c'était peine perdue, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Heureusement, rester contre lui était amplement suffisant à ses yeux. Pendant qu'elle caressait doucement du bout des doigts, la peau de son amant, elle repensait à la soirée de gala de la veille. Ils avaient fait forte impression, les deux amis d'enfance que tous adoraient. Les médias aimaient les voir réunis, tous connaissaient leur amitié si forte et durable. Jamais ils n'avaient voulu cacher leur relation, ils trouvaient ça ridicule. Leur relation faisait toujours forte impression et donnait un bon exemple aux jeunes qui les adulaient.

Il était très tard quand la soirée se termina et la Race Queen proposa au chanteur de rester à dormir chez elle. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé en faisant cette proposition c'est qu'ils franchiraient cette limite... En effet, Se Hun n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser et la prendre dans ses bras, alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans l'ascenseur. Et une fois dans l'appartement, tout se passa si vite qu'elle ne sait même plus comment ils en étaient venus à se retrouver nus dans son lit. Mais elle se souvint les sensations que cela lui avait procurées. La façon qu'il avait eu de souffler son nom sans se formaliser du Nuna, sa façon de la toucher et la caresser... Ses baisers aussi... Tout lui avait fait perdre pied... Et jamais encore elle ne s'était sentit aussi heureuse. Le réveil retentit de nouveau, faisant légèrement sursauter les deux jeunes. Yeon Hee avait oublié qu'elle l'avait réglé de sorte à ce qu'il sonne toutes les cinq minutes, tant qu'il n'avait pas été désactivé. Le chanteur lui, se tourna légèrement pour la prendre dans ses bras en ronchonnant. Il empêcha la jeune femme de bouger, et attrapa le téléphone posé sur la table de lit, derrière elle.

« - Tu as conscience que nous sommes dimanche ? » Demanda-t-il en éteignant le réveil.

« - J'ai oublié de le désactiver... » Essaya, vainement, la jeune femme de se détacher de lui pour mieux le voir.

« - Kim Yeon Hee... Babo... » Rit-il doucement, pas encore totalement réveillé.

« - Ya ! Ou sont passées tes bonnes manières ? C'est comme ça que tu parles à ta Nuna ? » Rit-elle à son tour en le chatouillant au niveau des côtes.

« - Eyh ! Non ce n'est pas du jeu ça ! » La lâcha-t-il en se tordant sous les chatouilles. « Après cette nuit tu espères encore que je reste au stade du Nuna ? »

« - J'aime bien que tu m'appelles Nuna moi... » Dit alors la Race Queen en arrêtant de le chatouiller. « Avoue, si c'était toi qui était le plus âgé de nous deux, même après cette nuit tu adorerais que je t'appelle Oppa ! »

« - Mmmm... Pas totalement faux... » Se releva-t-il légèrement pour se pencher au dessus de celle qu'il aime. « Mais j'ai moins l'impression de passer pour un gamin... Yeoboya... »

Lentement il vint l'embrasser avec amour, passion et désir. Mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas aller trop loin... Il avait déjà dépassé les bornes en se laissant entrainer par son instinct... Lui qui s'était enfin décidé à ne pas en faire de trop, et retrouver la relation qu'il avait avec elle au départ... Oui il profitait que Lu Han ne soit plus en Corée, mais au départ c'était surtout pour repartir à zéro avec elle... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils aient dérapé tous les deux ? Elle le vendredi et lui le samedi... Bien qu'il reconnaisse son erreur, dire qu'il regrettait serait mentir... Bien au contraire, il avait même l'impression d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde à présent ! C'est donc à contre cœur qu'il brisa le baiser. Mais ses doigts continuaient de parcourir le corps de sa bien-aimée, qui faisait la même chose avec les siens sur son corps à lui. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus, des frissons recouvraient leurs corps... Ils avaient tous les deux l'impression de ressentir les mêmes choses que la nuit précédente, juste à cause de leurs caresses. Nier l'évidence était futile à présent, ils se savaient fous l'un de l'autre... Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avec tendresse et amour... Tout était fusionnel entre eux. Le destin en avait décidé ainsi, mais il avait aussi décidé de mettre quelqu'un d'autre sur leur chemin. La situation était donc toujours aussi compliquée... Puisque quoi qu'il arrive, Yeon Hee a toujours une pensée pour Lu Han, pendant un quart de seconde avant de se reprendre.

Comment expliquer à Lu Han que, même si elle l'aime son cœur retourne toujours vers Se Hun ? Et comment avouer à Se Hun que, ses pensées vont vers Lu Han l'espace d'un court instant, et ce à chaque fois que le jeune coréen la touche ou l'embrasse... Son cœur et son cerveau la rendaient folle, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas se mettre d'accord ? Pour leur bien à eux, pour son bien à elle... Pourquoi fallait-il que la vie soit si cruelle, au point qu'elle se soit embarquée dans une situation aussi complexe et stupide à ne savoir que faire... Tous deux redevinrent entreprenants, quand le téléphone de Se Hun sonna... Yeon Hee ne savait pas qui avait le don pour casser leurs moments d'intimité, mais elle devait avouer en avoir marre... Le jeune homme devait ressentir la même chose car il grogna en se levant. Il devait vite retrouver son téléphone, qui devait certainement se trouver dans son pantalon ou sa veste... Sachant que ses vêtements avaient été jetés au sol la veille, et ce dans tout l'appartement... Heureusement il avait eu le réflexe de remettre son boxer avant de parcourir les pièces ou se trouvaient... Il finit par le retrouver et répondre avant que la dernière sonnerie ne retentisse, et que, du fait, son interlocuteur ne se retrouve sur la messagerie.

Pendant qu'il répondait, la Race Queen se remettait de sa crise de fou rire à le voir ainsi, en boxer, chercher les bons vêtements et son téléphone en se plaignant comme un enfant puni. Il n'avait cessé de lancer des petits « C'est pas juste » avec une voix pleines de tristesse... Lui qui peu de temps avant, se comportant comme un homme mature et viril, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était plus l'enfant qu'elle avait connu. Une fois calmée elle se leva à son tour, revêtant la chemise de Se Hun qui était dans sa chambre, étant l'avant dernier vêtement qu'elle lui avait en quelque sorte arraché. Puis elle alla prendre un shorty dans sa commode pour le mettre rapidement. Elle avait dans l'espoir qu'il veuille prendre sa douche avec elle... Et même si elle avait conscience que, quelque part, c'était une mauvaise idée, elle en mourait d'envie. D'un pas léger, elle rejoint son amant dans la pièce de vie, étonné de la voir ainsi avec sa chemise, il la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. Et alors qu'il parcourait la pièce pour expliquer à un de ses Hyeongdeul, certainement Su Ho d'ailleurs, pourquoi il n'était pas rentré la nuit précédente, la jeune femme elle s'installa sur son divan et alluma la télévision. Elle tomba sur la rediffusion du gala auquel elle et son amour d'enfance avaient participé. De se voir ainsi à la télévision, accompagnée de son ami de toujours, lui parut assez étrange... Mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait bien fait de lui conseiller la robe blanche... Et elle comprit encore plus pourquoi elle l'avait trouvé si séduisant, malgré sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux, qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une Licorne à deux pattes... Une fois qu'il eu raccroché il vint s'assoir à ses côtés, et la pris délicatement dans ses bras afin de la garder contre lui, comme dans le lit, avant qu'ils ne soient interrompus...

« - Su Ho je suppose ? » Demanda la mannequin en se blottissant un peu mieux dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime.

« - Non, Kyung Soo... Tu le connais, si on loupe un repas il est malade pour nous... » Rit le jeune coréen en la laissant faire avant de remettre ses bras correctement autour d'elle.

« - Ce n'est pas faux, il est adorable pour ça, une vraie maman... » Rit la jeune femme à son tour.

« - Tu étais magnifique dans cette robe Yeoboya... » Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de sa bien-aimée, remarquant ce qu'il passait à l'écran.

« - Et toi dans ton costume... Classe, viril, mais les cheveux ça cloche un peu quand même... On dirait une Licorne mon amour, ce n'est pas le rôle de Lay normalement ? » Se moqua légèrement la plus âgée.

« - Eyh ! J'adore ma nouvelle couleur ! » S'outra faussement le plus jeune.

« - Et moi ma nouvelle chemise de nuit... Tu me la laisse ? » Continua Yeon Hee dans sa lancée.

« - Et je rentre torse nu ? Déjà le fait que j'ai dormis chez toi ils vont me poser des questions alors si je reviens sans ma chemise ça va être pire ! » S'exclama alors Se Hun surpris.

« - Je peux te passer un vieux tee-shirt de mon père, il m'en donne plein... Il s'imagine que je dors avec... T'aura qu'à faire croire que j'ai gardé ta chemise pour la détacher du vin que tu as renversé hier soir... » Caressa-t-elle alors une des mains du jeune danseur du bout des doigts.

« - Je n'ai pas fais exprès de le renverser ! » S'offusqua légèrement Se Hun.

« - Je sais, mais ça servira d'excuse babo ! » Ria la jeune femme nerveusement.

« - Kim Yeon Hee... » Hésita le jeune Coréen.

« - Oui Oh Se Hun ? » Se releva légèrement la jeune femme pour le regarder, intriguée par l'hésitation que l'on pouvait sentir dans sa voix.

« - Dis le moi... Sincèrement, au moins une fois... S'il te plait... » La supplia-t-il du regard.

« - Je vois... » Sourit alors la jeune femme, se rendant compte qu'elle ne lui avait, effectivement, jamais avoué... « Yeoboya... Saranghae... »

Se Hun se sentit soudainement soulagé, un sourire heureux et amoureux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Lui que personne, autre que Yeon Hee, n'avait l'habitude de voir sourire en général... Il était près à lui sauter dessus, mais il vit la lueur, qui brillait dans les yeux de sa bien aimée, se voiler légèrement. Finalement, l'étincelle se raviva en quelques secondes et elle revint se blottir contre lui. Mais pas dos contre torse cette fois-ci, elle voulait que leurs cœurs soient l'un contre l'autre, et cacher son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Il avait comprit, il n'était pas dupe... Yeon Hee l'aime, c'est une certitude, mais elle continue de penser à Lu Han, et c'était compréhensif... Il est impossible d'oublier celui ou celle à qui nous offrons notre corps pour la première fois... Elle ne pourrait pas oublier Lu Han, non seulement parce qu'ils sont amis avant tout, mais aussi parce que, techniquement parlant, c'est son premier amant... Et lui ne pourrait jamais oublier Yeon Hee, même s'ils venaient à être séparés un jour, car elle était sa première amante... Et au plus profond de lui-même, il espérait qu'elle soit la seule et unique. Il la serrait légèrement contre lui, caressant son dos avec délicatesse. Son nez vint se cacher dans les longs cheveux noirs de la Race Queen, sentir son parfum lui donnait des frissons. Il aurait aimé que cet instant soit éternel, il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour être heureux, l'avoir près de lui, la sentir dans ses bras... La toucher tout simplement... Pourtant, une fois de plus ils avaient été coupés, et cette fois-ci ce n'était pas le téléphone de Se Hun qui sonna, mais bel et bien celui de Yeon Hee. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme ne manqua pas de ronchonner, avant de se détacher de celui qu'elle a toujours aimé, pour aller récupérer l'appareil dans sa chambre.

« - Allô Appa ? Oui je suis chez moi pourquoi ? Passer vers 15H ? Si tu veux, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vraiment ? Oh c'est super ça ! Merci Appa ! Se Hun ? Oui il va bien... Ah, tu nous as vus à la télé pour le gala... Oui il a dormit chez moi, comme maman après le gala ou elle m'avait accompagnée... Tu sais comme ça finit tard, je ne pouvais pas le laisser entrer comme ça. Pas de soucis... A tout à l'heure Appa ! »

« - Abeonim ? » Demanda Se Hun en arrivant dans la chambre de sa belle.

« - Ne... Il va venir vers 15H pour changer la pièce de ma gazinière, tu sais y'a un feu que je ne peux plus utiliser... Il a reçu la pièce hier donc il voulait faire ça rapidement... » Répondit Yeon Hee en souriant.

« - Je ne vais pas rester comme ça alors... C'est dommage... Moi qui espérais que tu craques sur mes abdos à force de les admirer jusqu'à mon départ... » Rit légèrement le jeune danseur en se rapprochant d'elle pour l'attraper par les hanches. « Cette chemise te va si bien... Je m'en veux de devoir te la reprendre... »

« - Tu rêves, je la garde... Toi tu vas avoir un des tee-shirts de mon père... » L'embrassa-t-elle du bout des lèvres avant de se libérer pour fouiller dans son armoire.

« - Elle a quoi cette chemise ? » Demanda le jeune homme en haussant des épaules.

« - C'est la tienne, elle a ton odeur, j'te fais un dessin ? » Répliqua-t-elle en venant lui donner un des tee-shirts de son père.

« - Tu prends ta douche en première ou... » Hésita-t-il un instant. « Ou on la prend ensemble... »

« - Comme tu préfères... » Fit simplement la jeune femme avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Bien entendu, un peu troublé, Se Hun attendit un instant pour réfléchir... Il voulait peser le pour et le contre, bien entendu il en mourait d'envie, mais était-ce une bonne idée... Il en avait déjà trop fait, il avait déjà assez craqué... Mais quand on y repensait, c'était déjà trop tard au final ! Les dés étaient jetés, la partie sur le point de se mouvementer... Rien n'était gagné, mais rien n'était perdu... Il arrivait à la regagner, mais il savait qu'elle pensait toujours à Lu Han et que ce dernier ferait comme lui pour la garder... Son meilleur ami n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle ne lui résisterait pas... Tout comme elle ne résiste pas au plus jeune... Et aucun des deux ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en profiter. C'était dégueulasse et égoïste de leurs parts, mais l'amour rend con et nous donne l'impression de pouvoir tout se permettre afin d'arriver à ses fins... Sans réellement s'en rendre compte il finit par la rejoindre sous la douche. Tous deux se lavèrent en profitant d'avoir l'autre près de soit pour le caresser ou lui savonner le dos. Un baiser par-ci par-là... Puis ils sortirent enfin, afin de se sécher et s'habiller. La jeune femme enfila un short en jean, un débardeur noir et la chemise blanche qu'elle venait d'acquérir, tandis que l'Idol lui remis son pantalon noir et un tee-shirt de son Abeonim. Ils mangèrent du Bibimbap préparé avec amour par la jeune femme, puis s'installèrent devant un drama avant l'arrivé du paternel. Il arriva, comme prévu, vers 15H. La Race Queen alla lui ouvrir laissant Se Hun sur le divan. Son père la prise dans ses bras sans tarder, puis entra comme s'il était chez lui... Comme il l'a toujours fait au final, et la jeune femme ne s'en formalisait pas, car pour elle, tous ceux qui venaient chez elle, étaient chez eux.

« - Bonjour Se Hun, comment vas-tu mon p'tit ? » S'exclama le père de Yeon Hee en le prenant dans ses bras.

« - Bonjour Abeonim, je vais bien et vous ? » Répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

« - Mieux que jamais... Je vais aller changer la pièce, et après on se pose pour discuter d'accord, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu je veux tout savoir sur ta vie depuis notre dernière rencontre. » S'enthousiasma celui qu'il a toujours considéré comme son beau père voire son père.

Sans attendre l'homme alla dans la cuisine et demanda à sa fille de venir l'aider à mettre de côté ce qui le dérangeait. Elle le laissa bricoler tranquillement et alla rejoindre celui qu'elle avait appelé Yeoboya toute la matinée. Ils s'étaient réinstallés devant le drama qu'ils avaient mis en route avant l'arrivé du bricoleur en chef. L'un contre l'autre, le bras du danseur autour des épaules de la mannequin. Sa main se promenant dans les mèches de cheveux de cette dernière... On aurait pu les prendre pour un couple de jeunes mariés, passant un dimanche en amoureux tranquillement devant une belle histoire d'amour, qui leur donnerait envie de fonder une famille. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que Kim Chul Hei, le père de cette chère Kim Yeon Hee que nous suivons depuis le début de cette histoire, les observait entre deux tours de clef ou de tournevis... Un large sourire sur les lèvres, il ne mit pas de temps à changer la pièce qui posait des soucis depuis quelques jours. Il les rejoint donc assez rapidement, sa fille alla donc préparer du thé et des gâteaux pour remercier son père et tous se retrouvèrent donc autour de la table de salon. Ils buvaient et mangeaient tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien. Chul Hei remarqua les regards que se jetaient les deux jeunes et ne pu s'empêcher de rire et penser qu'ils n'étaient réellement pas discrets quand ils n'étaient pas en public.

« - Alors dites moi... Quand est-ce que vous allez faire de moi un grand père ? » Lâcha-t-il comme une bombe.

_**Salutation la populasse !**_

_**Comme promis nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite et que vous continuerez de suivre cette aventure à l'avenir ^^**_

_**Je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre (si ce n'est déjà fait) et vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;P**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

« - Appa ! » S'exclama, autant de surprise que sous le choc, Yeon Hee.

« - Quoi ? Depuis que vous êtes enfants, on ne peut pas vous séparer, vous êtes plus amoureux que Roméo et Juliette. A l'âge que vous avez, il est normal de franchir des étapes importantes en tant que couple... Et j'avoue que l'idée d'être un jour grand père de vous deux ferait de moi le plus heureux des hommes... » Répliqua son père sans cérémonie.

« - Abeonim... Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... » Commença Se Hun.

« - Nous sommes amis, Appa... Et nos carrières passent avant tout tu le sais bien... » Termina Yeon Hee sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait blessé Se Hun.

« - Si vous le dites... Mais j'ai juste un conseil à donner... Cinq ans de différence ce n'est rien du tout, n'ayez pas honte de votre relation... » Sourit Chul Hei avant de se lever. « Bon, je vais rentrer, bonne fin d'après midi à vous deux... Ah et... Yeon Hee chérie, ta mère va certainement passer te voir dans la semaine ! »

Sur ces mots il quitta l'appartement, les laissant tous les deux. Bien entendu, une légère tension pouvait se sentir, mais au départ la jeune femme ne comprit pas pourquoi... Puis elle se souvint ses paroles, et fit très vite le rapprochement. Bien entendu, elle s'en voulu, car ces paroles n'étaient pas ce qu'elle pensait réellement... Pour elle ils étaient plus que des amis, mais avouer à son père dans quel merdier elle se trouvait était trop difficile pour elle...

« - Se Hun... » Le regarda-t-elle les yeux pleins de tristesse.

« - Nous sommes amis... Je ne comprends pas comment Abeonim a bien pu se méprendre... Tu joues si bien ton rôle... Nuna... J'aurais du me douter que ça ne durerait pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi on se voile la face, que ce soit toi ou moi... Toi qui refuse d'assumer tes sentiments et moi qui espère que tout va s'arranger entre nous ! » S'énerva Se Hun.

« - Se Hun, tu te trompe totalement ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! » Tenta, vainement, Yeon Hee de s'expliquer.

« - C'est quoi alors hein ? Tu me crois stupide ? Je sais bien que tu penses sans cesse à lui, c'est à se demander si tu m'aimes toujours au final ! C'est vrai quoi, qui voudrait d'un gamin de mon âge ? Surtout avec une carrière comme la tienne, ça gâcherait ton image de jeune femme mûre et pure ! Hahaha, pure mon œil, tu couches avec le meilleur ami de ton amoureux d'enfance, sans que ce dernier ne le sache, et après tu couches avec le fameux amoureux d'enfance, sans que ton premier amant ne soit au courant... Je te tire mon chapeau, tu mérites la palme de la salope de première ! » Cracha Se Hun avant de récupérer ses affaires et sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Yeon Hee mis un certain temps pour se remettre de cette tirade... Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, elle était belle et bien une salope quand on y repense, en peu de temps elle avait fait l'amour à deux garçons différents, et ce sans que cela soit réellement un acte réfléchit dans les deux cas... Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, ne voulant plus s'arrêter. Elle avait de nouveau tout gâché, alors qu'elle commençait à se reprendre et se rendre compte que, même si elle aime beaucoup Lu Han, Se Hun reste celui que son cœur a choisit... Et ce depuis le début de toute cette histoire. Elle avait été stupide, quand allait-elle grandir ? Arrêter de se comporter comme une enfant effrayée de ce qui l'entoure ? Il fallait qu'elle mette fin à cette histoire au plus vite... Soupirant elle regardait l'heure, sa vue brouillée lui fit mettre du temps à déchiffrer correctement. Il était déjà 5H du soir, hésitante elle prit son téléphone... Elle devait aller en Chine... Pour le voir... Pour tout arranger, pour tout arrêter... Elle ne voulait pas perdre Se Hun une fois de plus... Son cœur en avait trop souffert et elle s'était enfermée dans une illusion... Le retour à la réalité était trop difficile à supporter... Le numéro de son Oppa favoris se composa... Elle espérait grandement ne pas le déranger...

« - Oui Yeon Hee~yah ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Répondit rapidement Andy.

« - Oppa... Je dois aller en Chine... » Lâcha Yeon Hee, la voix encore larmoyante.

« - Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Andy.

« - Je dois tout régler... Il faut que tout s'arrête... » Répondit Yeon Hee, recommençant à pleurer.

« - Yeon Hee... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » S'inquiéta Andy prêt à sauter dans sa voiture s'il le faut.

« - Je veux pas le perdre... Je l'ai déjà perdu une fois, si je ne fais rien je vais le perdre de nouveau... » Paniqua Yeon Hee en se levant d'un bon.

« - Yeon Hee calme toi... Tu veux faire quoi exactement en Chine ? » Se leva aussi Andy de son propre canapé pour se préparer à partir chez la jeune femme.

« - Il faut que je dise à Lu Han que c'était une erreur, que nous n'aurions jamais du nous mettre ensemble... Depuis le début mon cœur n'appartient qu'à Se Hun... Pourquoi je me suis enfermée dans cette illusion que j'étais plus heureuse avec des hommes de mon âge ? Pourquoi je me suis imaginée que, parce qu'il est plus jeune que moi il n'est pas à la hauteur ? Alors qu'il n'y a que lui qui compte, il ne peut y avoir que lui dans ma vie... » Se précipita la Race Queen dans sa chambre pour faire un sac de voyage improvisé.

« - Ma puce, attends moi chez toi d'accord, il faut que l'on discute calmement avant que tu n'agisses sur un coup de tête ! » Monta Andy dans sa voiture avant de démarrer après avoir mis le kit mains libres.

« - Si je ne le fais pas maintenant il sera trop tard Oppa ! » Lança Yeon Hee avant de raccrocher pour faire son sac.

Elle prit des sous vêtements et des vêtements pour trois jours, au cas où il y aurait un souci sur place, tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se laver, se maquiller, se coiffer etc. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre de ne rien oublier, elle se dépêcha de sortir de chez elle, fermer à clef et descendre, par l'ascenseur, dans le parking souterrain. Arrivée en bas elle croisa le chemin de son Oppa et directeur d'agence préféré. Il la regardait effaré, puis la stoppa dans son élan. Il tenta de la raisonner, voir si elle ne faisait pas une bêtise... Mais à voir son état, il voyait bien qu'il ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis... Elle avait pris conscience d'une chose importante à son cœur, il en était plus qu'heureux, mais il ne savait pas si la laisser gérer seule était une bonne idée. Soupirant il la prit alors par le poignet pour l'emmener dans sa voiture. Il ne pouvait pas aller avec elle jusqu'en Chine, mais l'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour elle. Dans la voiture, elle se remettait de ses sanglots, reprenant un peu du poil de la bête. Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, elle alla acheter un billet pour le prochain avion qui partirait en Chine, pendant ce temps, Andy avait réussi à emprunter son téléphone, prétextant ne plus avoir de batterie, afin de joindre Kris, qui serait le plus à même de l'aider une fois sur place. L'enregistrement de son simple bagage à main se fit assez rapidement, et Andy la laissa à l'entrée de la salle d'embarquement. La jeune mannequin ne fut pas embêter par des fans, n'ayant prévenu personne de sa venue à l'aéroport, elle était tranquille. Une fois que son vol fut annoncé, elle embarqua et s'installa dans l'avion.

Quand l'atterrissage se fit enfin, elle sentit le stress l'envahir un peu plus... La confrontation avec Lu Han se rapprochait, et elle avait peur de sa réaction... Mais si elle ne lui parlait pas maintenant, elle n'y arriverait sans doute jamais. Et puis, éclaircir la situation au plus vite était la meilleure chose à faire. Une fois dans le hall de l'aéroport, elle s'apprêta à appeler un taxi, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna pour regarder de qui il s'agissait, et reconnu son ami Kris, camouflé afin de ne pas être repéré par les fans. Yeon Hee le regarda avec surprise, ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait à l'attendre ici. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, et l'entraina avec lui en dehors de l'aéroport, assez rapidement. Ils arrivèrent dans la voiture sans un mot. Mais le silence pesait sur les épaules de la plus âgée, qui décida de le briser... Elle se tourna alors de sorte à voir son ami qui démarra le véhicule.

« - C'est Andy~ssi qui m'a dit que tu venais par cet avion... Il ne voulait pas que tu viennes au dortoir seule... » Il soupira et se tourna lui aussi vers celle qu'il adorait appeler Nuna même s'il n'est pas Coréen. « Il ne m'a pas vraiment dit pourquoi tu étais réellement venue ici, juste que tu devais éclaircir les choses... Il se passe quoi exactement ? »

« - J'ai fais une erreur en m'enfermant dans l'illusion que j'étais heureuse avec Lu Han... En temps que petit ami je veux dire... C'est un ami super mais... Nous n'aurions pas du nous laisser emporter ainsi... » Lui dit alors la Race Queen, les larmes recommençant à couler.

« - Je vois... Je suis heureux que tu ai retrouvé la raison Nuna... Je pense qu'en effet il faut parler à Lu Han au plus vite... Il ne cesse de me parler de la façon grâce à laquelle il regagnera ton cœur... Alors qu'il sait très bien que je suis contre... » Sourit tendrement le Leader Chinois.

Il s'installa alors correctement devant son volant et se mit en route vers le dortoir. L'ambiance était légèrement plus agréable à présent, et ils discutaient comme ils en avaient toujours eu l'habitude avant cette histoire complexe dans laquelle elle s'était involontairement embarquée. Ils mirent un certain temps à atteindre le dortoir à cause de la circulation, ce qui fait qu'une fois enfin arrivés, ils étaient heureux de descendre de la voiture. Kris eu le réflexe d'entourer les épaules de Yeon Hee d'un de ses bras, pour l'entrainer à sa suite dans l'immeuble qui abritait leur dortoir. Il sentait que la jeune femme se crispait, elle stressait de nouveau, dans quelques instants elle allait se retrouver face à son premier amant... La réaction que ce dernier pourrait avoir à l'annonce qu'elle devait lui faire lui faisait réellement peur... Quand ils passèrent la porte d'entrée, les autres se plaignirent que leur leader avait réellement mis beaucoup de temps à faire le peu de courses qu'il avait dit avoir besoin de faire. Mais quand ils virent leur Nuna entrer à sa suite, tous stoppèrent leurs plaintes et vinrent lui dire bonjour, heureux de la voir ainsi, alors que ce n'était pas prévu. Le plus enjoué de tous était bien entendu Lu Han, il s'imaginait déjà avoir gagné, qu'elle était venue le voir pour lui dire à quel point il lui manquait, et qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'imaginer vivre loin de lui. Kris annonça qu'elle dormirait dans sa chambre, et que lui et Chen dormirait dans celle de Lu Han et Xiu Min pour Kris, et celle de Tao et Lay pour Chen. Tous acquiescèrent alors, lui montrant le chemin de la chambre en question. Souriant timidement, la jeune coréenne se dirigea là ou ses dongsaeng lui ont dit d'aller.

« - Ça fait plaisir de te voir ici Yeon Hee... » Souffla Lu Han, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

« - Lu Han... Il... Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi... » Hésita la mannequin, posant son sac sur le lit de Kris.

« - De quoi ? » Sourit-il en se rapprochant de celle qui fait chavirer son cœur.

« - On n'aurait jamais du... Toi et moi... On a eu tout faux... » Continuait Yeon Hee toujours aussi hésitante.

« - Quoi ? » S'étonna Lu Han en la regardant avec de grands yeux.

« - C'était une erreur... Jamais nous n'aurions du nous mettre ensemble... Tu le sais aussi bien que moi... » Essayait la Race Queen de lui faire comprendre.

« - De quoi tu parles ? » Interrogea le chanteur.

« - Lu Han ne complique pas les choses s'il te plait... Nous avons déjà assez fait de dégâts... » Insista la coréenne.

« - Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ? Hein tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? » Se rapprocha Lu Han commençant à paniquer.

« - Non Lu Han, je ne me moque pas de toi... Je suis vraiment désolée, je t'apprécie beaucoup mais... Je ne veux pas perdre Se Hun une seconde fois... Je n'y survivrais pas... » Commença-t-elle à pleurer au souvenir de ce que Se Hun lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt.

« - TU PEUX PAS ME FAIRE ÇA ! » Cria Lu Han, les larmes aux yeux et la prenant soudainement par les épaules.

« - Lu Han... Tu me fais mal... » Supplia Yeon Hee maintenant en pleures.

« - C'EST IMPOSSIBLE TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA, TU N'A PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE CA ! » Commençait-il à la secouer plus violemment qu'il ne le souhaitait réellement. « YEON HEE DIS-MOI QUE TU N'AS PAS RÉELLEMENT DIT ÇA ! »

« - TU ME FAIS MAL LU HAN ! » Cria soudainement Yeon Hee alors qu'il venait de la secouer juste avant de la plaquer contre le mur le plus proche assez violemment.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se p... LU HAN ! » Arriva Xiu Min inquiété par le bruit. « Lâche là Lu Han ! »

« - C'est quoi ce... PUTAIN LU HAN ARRÊTE ! » Se précipita Kris à la suite de Xiu Min pour séparer le chanteur et la mannequin.

« - ELLE A PAS LE DROIT ! ELLE NE PEUT PAS ! » Hurlait Lu Han en se débattant afin de faire lâcher prise à Xiu Min et Kris.

« - Calme-toi bon sang ! » Tentait Xiu Min sur le point de lâcher prise sans le vouloir, la rage de Lu Han lui donnant plus de force qu'à l'habitude. « LES GARS Y'EN A UN QUI PEUT VENIR AIDER ? »

« - Lu Han laisse la tranquille ! » Essayait Kris de le maintenant plus fort, avec autant de difficulté que Xiu Min.

« - Putain mais il lui prend quoi ? » Arriva Tao en trombe, suivit de Lay et Chen.

« - YEON HEE T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE ÇA, JE T'AIME TU LE SAIS ! J'AI PLUS A T'OFFRIR QUE LUI ! » Criait Lu Han en pleures, autant de tristesse que de rage, se débattant toujours autant alors que tous ses camarades le retenaient. « IL A QUOI DE PLUS QUE MOI ? HEIN ? IL A QUOI DE PLUS QUE MOI ? »

« - Je l'aime... Depuis notre plus tendre enfance je l'ai toujours aimé... Mais j'avais peur car il est beaucoup plus jeune que moi... Je me suis enfermée dans l'illusion que je t'aimais toi plus qu'amicalement pour ne plus me faire souffrir avec ça... J'ai eu tord... Je suis désolée... Je suis désolée... Pardonne-moi Lu Han... » Pleurait la jeune femme en se laissant glisser contre le mur dont elle avait rencontré violemment le chemin à cause de la réaction de Lu Han.

« - C'est quoi cette histoire ? » Demanda Chen, empêchant Lu Han de reprendre le dessus alors que les autres avaient légèrement baissé leurs gardes en voyant leur Nuna dans cet état.

« - Je t'aime Yeon Hee... Ne me fait pas ça ! » Suppliait le plus âgé des Chinois.

« - Si tu l'aime autant que tu le prétend Lu Han... Tu devrais comprendre pourquoi elle fait ça... » Lui dit calmement Kris en le lâchant pour aller prendre sa Nuna dans ses bras.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? » Se plaignit le concerné en tombant dans les bras de ceux qui le tenaient toujours.

« - Son cœur... Lu Han, arrête... Tu lui fais du mal... Tu t'en fais à toi aussi... » Soupira Xiu Min en le resserrant un peu, mais cette fois-ci pour le consoler.

Tous restèrent ainsi un moment, à attendre qu'ils se calment tous les deux. Pendant ce temps, Kris expliqua la situation aux autres, qui, malgré quelques soupçons, n'avaient pas tout comprit. Lu Han finit par sortir de la pièce, repoussant ses amis, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, en pleures, son cœur brisés en millier de morceaux. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle cela ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas choisit lui ? C'était peut-être égoïste de penser cela mais... Elle s'était donné à lui, pas à Se Hun... C'est bien qu'elle l'aimait non ? De son côté, Yeon Hee était, honteuse, restée dans les bras de Kris, celui dont elle était la plus proche, après Se Hun et Lu Han. Finalement, les autres allèrent s'occuper comme ils pouvaient. Vu l'heure, deux d'entre eux allèrent en cuisine, préparant un dîner pour sept personnes... Même s'ils se doutaient que deux d'entre eux ne mangeraient peut-être pas vu leurs états... Ils comprenaient tous la douleur de leurs deux amis, mais ils ne pouvaient pas réellement comprendre le comportement de Lu Han... Il est vrai que, s'il était réellement amoureux d'elle il aurait comprit pourquoi elle le quittait... Xiu Min et Tao avaient aussi succombé aux charmes de la jeune femme, et le fait qu'elle les repousse ne les avaient pas fait réagir de la sorte... Pourtant ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle et ils avaient été blessés qu'elle ne veuille pas d'eux... Mais ils avaient bien comprit que Se Hun était le seul homme à pouvoir la combler, et n'avaient pas insisté. Le plus âgé du groupe alla frapper à la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Lu Han, mais ce dernier ne répondit pas et ne vint pas déverrouiller la porte non plus... A entendre les pleures de son ami, il comprit qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille pour le moment.

_**Hello helloooooo !**_

_**Les choses commencent à bouger un peu non ?**_

_**Je sais que j'ai le don de faire souffrir mes persos et j'en suis désolée ...**_

_**Mais si tout était trop facile, même dans une fic, ça n'aurait aucun intérêt non ?**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne l'ai pas dit jusque là ...**_

_**Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien savoir votre avis, critique constructive ou petit mot sympathique ;-P**_

_**A la semaine prochaine ! 3**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Yeon Hee n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, et au petit matin elle sentait encore les mains de Lu Han sur ses épaules, la force qu'il mettait dans ses gestes brutaux voire presque violents. Elle ne comprenait pas totalement sa réaction... Qu'il soit triste, qu'il lui en veuille, tout ça était très compréhensible... Mais pourquoi avait-il été si incontrôlable ? Même Se Hun, quand il les avait surpris, n'avait réagit avec autant de violence. La fatigue l'enveloppait alors qu'elle se levait du lit dans lequel elle avait tourné et viré sans réussir à trouver le sommeil... L'esprit bien trop envahi par ces images d'un Lu Han complètement fou de rage et de tristesse mêlées en face d'elle. Il avait réussi à lui faire peur... Elle avait peur à présent, de le recroiser de nouveau, qu'il recommence à la secouer de toutes ses forces comme la veille, qu'il la plaque contre le mur sans ménagement... Rien que le souvenir fit remonter la douleur dans le dos de la jeune femme... Elle était tellement préoccupée par le manque de sommeil qu'elle avait presque oublié l'hématome qu'elle avait dans le dos à cause de ça... Il fallait qu'elle aille remettre de la crème, que Tao avait sortie pour elle la veille, sur sa blessure. Le jeune homme avait l'habitude de se faire des bleus un peu partout, à force de s'entrainer au Wushu, il tombait assez souvent et ne manquait pas de se blesser parfois... C'était ce qu'il appelait sa crème miracle. C'est donc d'un pas léger, afin de ne pas réveiller els garçons, qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain du dortoir. Une fois dedans, elle prit le tube de crème qui était resté sur le bord du lavabo. Repoussant légèrement les bretelles du débardeur qui lui avait servit de haut de pyjama, elle se tourna pour mieux voir son dos... Les hématomes avaient grossis... Et d'autres apparaissaient sur ses bras...

« - Désolé... » La fit sursauter la voix de Lu Han. « Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... Je t'assure Yeon Hee... Nuna... »

« - Lu... Lu Han... » Bégaya Yeon Hee en remettant, par réflexe, ses bretelles en place.

« - Je peux t'aider si tu veux... » Se rapprocha-t-il doucement.

« - Ça ira merci, j'ai réussi hier soir, je peux y arriver ce matin... » Se méfiait-elle alors.

« - Nuna... » Soupira le jeune chinois continuant de se rapprocher.

« - Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Lui ordonna Yeon Hee en sortant de la salle de bain pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre qui lui avait été prêtée.

Là elle tenta de se calmer, le voir se rapprocher ainsi lui avait réellement fait peur... Ce qui s'était passé la veille l'avait apparemment traumatisée... Se mettant devant le miroir rectangulaire accroché au mur, elle réussit à mettre de la crème sur les traces laissées par le jeune chanteur la veille. Elle en remettrait après sa douche, il était encore un peu trop tôt pour en prendre une... Les garçons n'étaient pas encore réveillés, elle ne voulait pas les déranger. Elle avait déjà fait assez de dégâts en débarquant sans prévenir et faire hurler Lu Han de douleur, rage, désespoir et tristesse... De son téléphone, elle vérifia les horaires d'avion une nouvelle fois... C'était au moins la sixième fois de la nuit, car oui, elle considérait qu'il faisait encore nuit... Après tout il n'était que 4H30... Les garçons avaient pour habitude de se lever entre 5H30 et 6H pour leur emploi du temps chargé... Sa décision sur l'horaire était prise, elle réserva un taxi par la même occasion, en mettant comme adresse l'hôtel dans lequel elle avait l'habitude de loger, il était à 10 minutes à pieds de chez les garçons... Son départ serait alors, comme son arrivée, dans la discrétion la plus totale. Notant toutes les horaires qu'elle devait mémoriser pour ne pas être en retard, elle entendit frapper à la porte. Regardant l'heure elle s'étonna de ne pas avoir vu le temps passer... Puis se dit qu'au final, le temps qu'elle se décide sur l'horaire de l'avion et qu'elle réserve le taxi, c'était tout à fait plausible et normal qu'elle n'ai pas vu les trois quarts d'heure passer.

Elle alla ouvrir sans se douter que ce n'était ni Kris ni Chen qui venait la voir. La jeune coréenne se trouva alors nez à nez avec Lu Han, cernes sous les yeux rougis par les pleures et encore pleins de larmes, teint très pâle, traînées de larmes séchées sur les joues... Il faisait vraiment peur à voir... Sans plus attendre, Yeon Hee voulait refermer la porte, mais il l'en empêcha vivement en mettant son pied et la main contre la porte. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, l'un était dur et plein de reproches, l'autre était effrayé et désolé. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, sans dire mot, juste à se regarder. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, la conversation avait réellement lieu, c'est juste qu'elle était muette... Il la suppliait d'y réfléchir, de revenir sur sa décision, de ne pas l'abandonner et continuer de l'aimer comme elle le faisait depuis quelques mois, de l'aimer comme la fois ou elle avait fait de lui son premier amant. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle avait préféré couper court à leur histoire, pourtant si nouvelle à ses yeux... La jeune femme tentait de le convaincre que c'était le mieux qu'ils puissent faire tous les deux, tout arrêter avant que cela ne tourne mal, se réveiller de cette illusion qui les avaient fait prisonniers autant l'un que l'autre... Lu Han ne l'aimait pas de cet amour pur et intense que Yeon Hee retrouvait dans les gestes et les baisers de Se Hun. Il s'était, lui aussi, persuadé de l'aimer plus qu'il ne le fait réellement. Elle pouvait le sentir. Car les mots qu'il utilise, le regard qu'il lui jette, les gestes et baisers qu'il lui porte, même s'ils étaient sincères, n'étaient pas ceux de quelqu'un réellement amoureux, mais plus de quelqu'un d'admiratif qui recherchait l'attention de la personne en face de lui.

Doucement, Lu Han commença à se rapprocher de Yeon Hee, son regard était toujours insistant, plein de douleur et de reproches. La discussion muette continuait entre eux deux, l'un se rapprochant, l'autre s'éloignant... Aucun des deux n'osait lâcher le regard de l'autre... Lu Han voulait être certain de gagner et Yeon Hee avait peur qu'il profite d'un moment de faiblesse pour recommencer comme la veille. Mais il n'en avait aucunement l'intention, lui faire entendre raison oui, mais pas comme il avait fait le soir précédent... Il avait perdu le contrôle, de peur de la perdre définitivement, mais il avait passé la nuit à réfléchir, ne pouvant fermer l'œil à cause de la nouvelle. Il n'y avait, pour lui, qu'une seule manière de regagner le cœur de sa belle... Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, et après avoir étudié comment il allait passer à l'action, il bondit pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrassa soudainement. Bien entendu, la coréenne ne se laissa pas faire, mais il ne la lâcha pas, la maintenant contre lui, entourée de ses bras plus puissants qu'on ne pourrait le penser au premier abord. Il força le passage afin de passer sa langue sur celle de la mannequin. Malgré son envie de le faire lâcher prise, la Race Queen n'y parvenait pas, elle tentait de crier, mais le fait que sa bouche soit emprisonnée par celle du chinois, étouffait quelque peu les sons qu'elle tentait de produire. Lu Han la rapprochait un peu plus de lui à chaque seconde, jouant de sa langue avec celle de Yeon Hee qui tentait désespérément de s'en sortir. Puis elle trouva un moyen, enfin, de pouvoir s'échapper. Quand l'occasion se présenta, elle prit la lèvre inférieure de Lu Han entre ses dents, au départ cela le fit gémir, pensant qu'elle retombait sous son charme... Mais elle se mit à le mordre beaucoup plus férocement, le faisant crier de douleur et relâcher sa prise en quelques secondes. Elle réussi alors à lui échapper et sortit de la chambre en trombe.

« - Yeon Hee ! » Cria Lu Han en la poursuivant.

Il saignait légèrement de la lèvre, ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi têtue, jamais elle n'avait ainsi réagit à ses baisers... Qu'avait fait Se Hun pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle se comporte ainsi envers le jeune chanteur ? Quand il réussi enfin à la rattraper, il prit son poignet entre ses doigts, pour la faire se retourner vers lui et lui poser la question. Mais les garçons se levèrent à ce moment là, sortant de leurs chambres les uns après les autres. Il lâcha alors la jeune femme, comprenant qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas remettre ça. Il avait suffisamment déçu ses amis comme ça... La jeune femme s'inclina devant tous les nouveaux levés, et annonça son heure de départ, insistant sur le fait qu'elle partait seule, et qu'il ne devait en aucun cas s'occuper d'autre chose que leur programme du jour. Du fait, alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuné, elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, et grignota ce que Xiu Min avait préparé pour elle une fois sortie. Puis, quand elle eu dit au revoir à tout le monde, elle se camoufla et prit le chemin de l'hôtel. Le taxi ne mit pas de temps à arriver, elle pu alors arriver à l'aéroport et prendre son avion à temps pour rentrer.

Lu Han avait passé sa journée à tenter de joindre le Maknae de la bande. Il voulait savoir, pourquoi Yeon Hee l'avait ainsi repoussé... A ses yeux c'était du non sens complet... Quelques semaines plus tôt, avant qu'il ne parte pour la Chine, elle était heureuse de passer du temps avec lui... Et là, là elle lui disait que tout était finit... Quelque chose était arrivé entre eux, c'était obligé... Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution au comportement de la Coréenne. Quand enfin il réussit, le soir venu, il commença par l'engueuler au téléphone, ce que Se Hun n'appréciait pas vraiment, ce qui eu pour effet de raccrocher au nez de son Hyeong. Il avait beau le respecter, ce genre de comportement non justifié il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sans se rebeller. Mais Lu Han ne se démonta pas et le rappela plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que le jeune coréen daigne lui répondre. Il du quand même s'y reprendre à une bonne dizaine de fois... Et si Se Hun avait finalement répondu, c'était surtout pour avoir la paix. Et aussi, quelque part, savoir pourquoi Lu Han s'acharnait ainsi sur lui...

« - YA ! Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? » Râla Lu Han déjà à bout de nerf.

« - Eyh ! Tu m'aurais parlé d'une autre manière la première fois j'aurais peut-être pas raccroché ! » Se défendit Se Hun sans se démonter.

« - Tu lui as dit quoi ? T'as fait quoi ? » Demanda le Chinois sans perdre de temps.

« - Dire et faire quoi à qui ? » Répondit le Coréen sceptique.

« - Yeon Hee ! » Cria presque le plus âgé des deux.

« - En quoi ça te regarde ce que j'ai pu lui dire ? » Soupira Se Hun, ne voulant pas repenser à la dispute de la veille.

« - En quoi ça me regarde ? C'est moi qu'elle a largué hier soir, et certainement parce que tu as dit ou fait quelque chose ! Sinon elle n'aurait pas débarqué comme ça pour me dire que c'était une erreur entre elle et moi, et qu'il fallait qu'on s'arrête avant de faire plus de dégâts ! » S'énerva Lu Han ne supportant pas que Se Hun fasse celui qui ne savait rien... Sans savoir qu'il ne savait, effectivement, rien.

« - De quoi tu parles Hyeong ? » S'étonna Se Hun, ne comprenant vraiment pas son interlocuteur.

« - Yeon Hee... Elle est venue ici en Chine, dans notre dortoir, hier soir, pour me larguer... Tu lui as dit quoi pour qu'elle fasse ça ? » S'énervait de plus en plus Lu Han, ayant l'impression de passer pour un idiot.

« - Je... Je lui ai rien dit moi ! Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était allée vous voir... Elle est assez grande pour décider toute seule que je sache ! » Se rebiffa Se Hun, d'abord hésitant.

« - Alors t'as fait quoi ? T'as bien du faire un truc non ? Ne me mens pas Se Hun~ah ! » Haussa de ton le chanteur Chinois.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse à celle que j'aime hein ? » S'énerva le danseur Coréen, mêlant sous entendu et preuve qu'il ne lui ferait rien.

« - Tu... Vous... Non... Non ce n'est pas possible ! » Se releva de son lit, Lu Han, qui fit sursauter son camarade de chambre.

« - Tu t'imagines quoi ? » Demanda Se Hun, se doutant que Lu Han avait deviné ce qui s'était passé entre les deux Coréens.

« - Toi... » Souffla Lu Han entre ses dents.

« - Oui moi ? » Demanda Se Hun souriant, alors que Su Ho arrivait dans la chambre seulement couvert d'une serviette de bain.

« - Tu me le paiera ! » Ragea Lu Han en raccrochant et balançant son téléphone à travers la pièce.

Xiu Min s'écarta de justesse de la trajectoire du projectile. Il regarda son compagnon de chambre avec fureur. Qu'il ne supporte pas la rupture ok, mais qu'ils s'en prenne à tout le monde ne passe pas du tout. Il se leva alors, après avoir posé le livre qu'il était en train de lire afin d'améliorer son Chinois, pour aller se mettre en face de son ami.

« - Faut que tu te calme Lu Han, je veux bien croire que c'est dur, qu'elle l'ai choisit lui mais pas toi... Moi aussi j'ai eu mal quand elle m'a rejeté, mais je ne me suis pas mis dans un tel état pour autant... C'est logique que ce soit lui qu'elle choisisse ! Réfléchit un peu, ils s'aiment depuis leur plus tendre enfance ! Ils ont grandis ensemble, c'est leur destin de finir leur vie l'un avec l'autre ! Alors arrête un peu de t'énerver contre tout le monde ! On ne t'a rien fait ! Si je manque encore une seul fois de recevoir un objet que tu balances, ou si tu hausse encore le ton sur l'un de nous, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir encore me contenir et ne pas te baffer ! Reprends-toi bon sang ! » Lâcha-t-il alors comme une bombe, faisant sursauter Lu Han qui était encore dans ses pensées les plus sombres.

« - Ils... Min Seok Hyeong... Ils ont couché ensemble ! » Répondit, larmoyant, celui qui venait de se faire engueuler.

« - Et alors ? Ils s'aiment, ce sont des choses tout à fait naturelles ! Fais pas ton prude choqué ! En plus connaissant Nuna, si elle a fait l'amour avec Se Hun~ie c'est qu'elle a bien réfléchit et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait ! » Soupira Xiu Min désespéré de le voir ainsi.

« - C'était pas le cas avec moi... » Lâcha Lu Han en baissant la tête.

« - Pardon ? » Sursauta Xiu Min.

« - Rien... » Soupira Lu Han en s'allongeant, dos tournée vers son Hyeong.

Se retenant de l'enguirlander plus, Xiu Min sortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre Chen et Tao qui regardaient un film d'horreur. Son expression faciale laissait deviner qu'il était légèrement énervé, mais aucun de ses amis ne lui demanda pourquoi... Ayant plus ou moins entendu la remontrance, et surtout le bruit sourd qu'avait provoqué le téléphone atterrissant sur le mur. Ils avaient supporté, toute la journée, les sautes d'humeur du plus âgé des Chinois. Du fait, ils n'y prêtaient plus aucune attention, se disant qu'il se calmera seul, même s'il fallait du temps. Ce qu'aucun ne comprenait, c'était pourquoi Yeon Hee avait répondu aux avances de Lu Han... Surtout ceux qui avaient tenté leurs chances avant lui... Kris arriva, soupirant, une pile de paperasse dans les bras. Il regarda ses compagnons installés devant le divan, pas si passionnés par le film qu'ils l'auraient été habituellement. Il posa donc la pile que leur manager lui avait donnée dans la journée sur la table de salon et s'installa en face d'eux. Il se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, et que, certainement, cela avait un rapport avec l'histoire de Lu Han et Yeon Hee. Tous le regardèrent, intrigués, et lui les regardait un à un.

« - Vous avez l'air perturbés... » Lança-t-il sans ménagement.

« - Tu crois que ça lui passera ? » Demanda Tao, larmes aux yeux.

« - Oui, il va s'en remettre ! » Sourit Kris en l'espérant plus qu'en le croyant.

« - Il a appelé Se Hun, il s'est disputé avec lui... Et apparemment... » Commença Xiu Min.

« - Se Hun et Lu Han se sont disputés ? » Fut étonné Chen.

« - Ils se disputent le cœur de Yeon Hee depuis plusieurs mois... Vous avez certainement sentit les tensions non ? » Dit simplement Kris en se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu se dire au téléphone.

« - Ouais, mais... Personnellement je pensais que c'était le stresse du comeback... » Déclara Tao en baissant la tête. « Ce qui m'échappe... Pourquoi Lu Han ? J'veux dire... »

« - Tu veux dire, qu'elle ai cédé à ses avance alors que Xiu Min, Baek Hyun, toi et moi elle nous a repoussés ? » Sourit Kris en faisant sursauter ses amis.

« - Quoi ? Comment tu sais ? » Se releva Xiu Min sous le choc de la révélation.

« - Peu de temps après que je lui ai avoué qu'elle me plaisait, elle m'a dit que vous deux et Baek Hyun avait fait la même chose, chacun votre tour et à plusieurs mois d'intervalle... Qu'elle s'en voulait de nous avoir ainsi brisé le cœur... Alors qu'au final on a tous comprit que si elle nous avait repoussés c'est parce que son cœur appartient à Se Hun depuis le début. En ce qui concerne Lu Han... Il n'a cessé d'aller la voir, passer des soirées avec elle quand elle séjournait ici pour le travail, il est très proche de Se Hun en temps normal... Elle a certainement reporté ses sentiments pour Se Hun sur Lu Han, pour moins culpabiliser par rapport à la différence d'âge... Je ne vois que ça personnellement... » Expliqua Kris sans se rendre compte que Lu Han était derrière lui, le regard furieux.

« - OSE DIRE QU'ON NE S'AIMAIT PAS SINCÈREMENT ! » Hurla-t-il de nouveau hors de lui.

« - Commence pas Lu Han, c'est toi qui a provoqué tout ça, tu as eu un comportement déplacé envers Nuna, tu as voulu être aussi proche d'elle que Se Hun l'a toujours été, tu l'as fait s'enfermer dans l'illusion qu'elle était réellement amoureuse de toi ! Et toi tu t'es identifié à Se Hun en te persuadant que c'était de l'amour et non plus de l'amitié ou de la fraternité que tu ressentais pour elle ! Tu as vu ton comportement d'hier ? Quelqu'un de réellement amoureux, qui a toute sa tête, n'aurait pas réagit de la sorte ! Tu étais comme fou, comme possédé ! On ne te reconnait plus Lu Han ! Reprend toi avant qu'il soit trop tard ! Et assume tes erreurs, comme Nuna a assumé les siennes ! Je pense qu'elle a assez payé le prix de sa culpabilité dans toute cette histoire ! A ton tour ! » L'engueula, sans hausser le ton, Kris qui s'était simplement retourné en l'entendant hurler.

« - Et Se Hun ? Il a aucun tord lui ? » Cracha Lu Han essayant de reprendre le dessus.

« - Vu le nombre de fois que je l'ai engueulé pour son comportement, ce qu'il a subit alors que vous étiez en train de batifoler dans son dos... Je pense qu'étant la victime principale il a assez payé lui aussi ! Va te coucher ça vaut mieux ! Ce n'est plus l'heure des engueulades mais de l'humilité et du repos... Tout le monde au lit, on a encore un emploi du temps de malade demain ! » Ordonna Kris, toujours aussi calme et assis sur son fauteuil.

S'inclinant les trois assis sur le canapé allèrent se coucher comme ordonné, Lu Han lui, resta debout, poings serrés, il fulminait et ne supportait pas que Kris arrive ainsi à lire en lui... Oui, au départ il s'était persuadé de l'aimer, car il sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'amour et de tendresse, ce que Se Hun ne pouvait lui offrir, car elle le lui refusait à cause de leur différence d'âge... Mais avec le temps, il était réellement tombé amoureux d'elle... Et savoir qu'elle prenait conscience de son erreur, savoir qu'elle retournait vers Se Hun qui lui offrait enfin ce qu'elle lui avait toujours refusé, qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point leur différence d'âge était à présent futile... Tout ça le rendait dingue, fou de rage... Les larmes montèrent dans ses yeux et il alla se coucher, ne manquant pas de claquer la porte de sa chambre et se faire engueuler royalement par Xiu Min qui tentait de s'endormir. Demain était un autre jour, demain il trouverait comment la récupérer, demain il prouverait son amour véritable pour la Coréenne. C'était peine perdue, mais dans sa tête plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter... Il était réellement possédé, par cette illusion qu'il s'était créé pour rendre heureuse celle qui avait perdu l'étincelle dans son regard. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne ce soir là ? Pourquoi les avait-il surpris en train de s'embrasser ? S'il n'avait pas débarqué ainsi, jamais il n'aurait su, et Yeon Hee ne l'aurait pas quitté pour ce gamin !

« - Pourrais-je un jour te faire m'aimer comme je t'aime ? » Souffla-t-il dans son sommeil, alors que des images de Yeon Hee lui souriant l'envahissaient.

_**Hey hey hey !**_

_**Désolée de poster ce chapitre si tard dans la semaine, mais j'étais malade et donc n'ai pas ouvert mon pc de la semaine ...**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ;P**_

_**Et je suis navrée de faire ainsi souffrir mes persos ... C'est plus fort que moi y'a pas à dire #penseàsanouvellefic ...**_

_**Bisous bisous ! A la semaine prochaine ! =3**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Dans les bras de Hye Hee, la Race Queen se laissait aller, se libérer dans l'étreinte de sa mère lui avait fait tellement de bien... Que cette dernière la réconforte et comprenne son mal être l'avait étonnée. Mais une mère reste une mère, quelle que soit l'erreur de son enfant ! Et voir sa fille perdue dans son cœur et sa tête lui avait fait beaucoup de peine... Elle avait sentit depuis quelques mois que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la vie de son enfant, mais comme elle ne parlait pas, comment pouvait-elle savoir ce qu'il se passait ? Et le jour ou son mari était rentré, lui expliquant ses doutes quand au comportement du fruit de leur amour, elle avait décidé d'aller la voir plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle vint donc dès le lendemain, se moquant de savoir si sa fille avait un emploi du temps chargé ou non. Ce dont Hye Hee ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'elle tomberait nez à nez avec Yeon Hee qui revenait, accompagnée d'Andy, de l'aéroport. Son inquiétude grandit à vitesse grand V. Elle savait que son dongsaeng prenait toujours soin de sa fille, plus qu'un directeur d'agence normal le ferait. Il y avait donc quelque chose qui n'allait pas et dont son enfant n'arrivait pas à lui parler.

Sous le regard insistant d'Andy, Yeon Hee avait finalement réussi à tout raconter à sa mère, commençant par les moqueries de ses camarades de classe et terminant par ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lu Han la veille et le matin même. Bien entendu, elle avait omit de parler des passages intimes... Elle se sentait assez honteuse comme ça, et puis sa vie sexuelle ne regardait pas réellement sa mère au final, elle était assez adulte pour pouvoir gérer ça seule à présent... Et apprendre de ses erreurs, même si au final elle s'en serait passée de ces erreurs. Mais qui ne se passerait pas de ses propres erreurs ? Le seul problème, c'est que l'on en prend conscience qu'une fois qu'elles ont été commises... Bien entendu Hye Hee n'était pas stupide, elle savait bien que sa fille n'était plus une enfant, et que son mal-être venait aussi de relations plus intimes que de simples baisers... Mais cela ne la regardait pas vraiment, tout ce qui lui importait c'est que sa fille se confie, se libère de ce poids qui lui pèse sur la conscience depuis un moment... Qu'elle assume ses erreurs et s'en serve pour mieux gérer et comprendre le but de sa vie et son destin... Maintenant qu'elle avait conscience de ce que son cœur désirait, elle n'avait plus qu'à tout faire pour le réparer et regagner l'amour qu'elle avait perdu...

Elle resta toute la journée avec sa fille, l'accompagnant partout avec le manager et Andy. Elle n'avait que quelques séances photos à faire, rien de bien complexe pour elle... C'était devenue un automatisme, elle n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir à comment poser ou s'exprimer devant l'objectif. Tout se faisait naturellement, la seule chose qui changeait, c'est qu'elle agissait comme un robot. Tout se passa pour le mieux malgré tout, elle restait souriante et agréable. Sa mère avait réussi à cacher ses hématomes avec du fond de teint, ainsi personne ne remarqua qu'elle avait été blessée physiquement. Les questions ne fuseraient donc pas sur sa vie privée, bien que les Race Queen avaient moins de succès que les acteurs et Idols à ce niveau là, elles avaient une certaine image à conserver, et un public à satisfaire. En plus de ça, tout le monde savait à quel point le groupe du moment EXO et elle sont proches, dont le moindre scandale pourrait causer la perte de l'un ou de l'autre, et sachant que l'agence la plus puissante dans ce genre de situation était la SM... La question « qui se retrouvera sur la touche ? » ne se posait donc pas... Une fois sa journée terminée, Yeon Hee rentra avec sa mère, qui l'aida à enlever le fond de teint qu'elle avait dans le dos et sur les bras. La couleur violette se prononçait un peu plus qu'avant qu'elle la maquille.

« - Ma chérie... Si tu venais passer quelques jours à la maison ? » Proposa Hye Hee en voyant les grimace que faisait sa fille quand elle touchait ses hématomes.

« - Merci Eomma... Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste ici, ça sera plus facile pour mon emploi du temps. » Sourit doucement Yeon Hee.

« - Je ne me sens pas rassurée de te savoir seule ici Yeon Hee ! » S'exclama sa mère en massant les bleus avec la crème que Tao lui avait dit d'emportée avec elle.

« - Eomma... » Soupira la Race Queen.

« - Je vais rester ici le temps que tu guérisses de ces marques alors... J'appelle ton père pour dire que tu as besoin d'aide ici à cause de ton programme chargé, pas besoin de l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne faut... » Déclara sa mère.

« - Eomma ! » Sursauta la jeune femme de surprise.

« - Pas de Eomma ! Je reste ici tant que ces bleus n'ont pas totalement disparus ! Comme ça, si tu as besoin de parler je suis là, pour mettre la crème je suis là, t'aider dans cet appartement vide je suis là... Une mère sait quand son enfant a besoin d'aide, même si son enfant ne s'en rend pas compte de lui-même ! » Se releva Hye Hee une fois la crème finie d'étaler. « Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ma puce ? Y'a quoi dans te réserve de nourriture ? »

Yeon Hee soupira, sa mère était vraiment incroyable quand elle s'y mettait... Et quoi qu'elle dise ou fasse n'y changerait rien... C'était dans sa nature de s'imposer ainsi chez sa fille quand le moral n'était pas au rendez-vous... Depuis le début de sa carrière c'est arrivé assez souvent il faut l'avouer... La Race Queen ne pouvait le lui reprocher, sa mère avait toujours été là quand il le fallait... Autant avouer que, aux vues de la situation, elle avait grandement besoin de sa mère, mais s'était refusée et résignée à le lui dire. Pendant que sa mère cuisinait, l'empêchant de l'aider car elle avait eu une rude journée, elle tenta de contacter Se Hun pour lui parler, ou fixer une date afin de se parler. Mais ce dernier ne répondait pas au téléphone... Regardant l'heure elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il était encore en train de s'entrainer avec les autres, que leur santé allait en prendre un coup s'ils continuaient ainsi. Elle se résout alors à ne lui laisser qu'un simple message sur Kakaotalk. Bizarrement il y répondit très vite... Une conversation s'engagea alors... Mais le sourire de Yeon Hee s'effaça aussi vite qu'il s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« - Se Hun, je voulais savoir si nous pouvions nous voir pour nous parler toi et moi... Mais comme tu ne réponds pas, je suppose que tu travailles encore beaucoup... Fais attention à toi, ne te fatigue pas trop à la tâche s'il te plait. »

« - Nuna... Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes juste en réunion, nous avons finit l'entrainement depuis une bonne heure déjà, je ne me tue pas à la tâche, rassure toi. »

« - D'accord... Ca me rassure... Tu crois que nous pourrons nous voir bientôt ? »

« - Je ne sais pas... Je te ferais signe quand je pourrais. »

« - D'accord, bonne soirée alors ^^ »

Mais plus aucune réponse de Se Hun n'apparue sur son écran... Lui en voulait-il toujours au point de l'éviter ainsi ? Elle retint ses larmes et de dit qu'après tout, à peine une journée était passée depuis leur dispute, il valait mieux qu'elle lui laisse du temps avant de réussir à lui parler... Elle laissa alors son téléphone sur la table de salon et alla mettre la table, malgré les protestations de sa mère qui cuisinait toujours, préparant un festin pour sa fille unique. La soirée se passa calmement, elles regardèrent un drama ensemble, buvant un thé avant d'aller dormir, chacune dans une chambre, Yeon Hee ayant aidé sa mère à préparer celle dans laquelle elle allait loger. Toute la nuit, Yeon Hee fit des cauchemars, ressassant ce qu'il s'était passé avec Se Hun, puis avec Lu Han... Elle s'était réveillée un peu tard... Elle avait conscience que, la situation avait dégénéré en partie par sa faute...

Une semaine passa, ce sans que la jeune femme n'ai ou ne demande de nouvelles de Se Hun. Sa mère était toujours chez elle, allant travailler la journée et s'occupant d'elle le matin et le soir. De temps à autres elles avaient la visite d'Andy qui venait voir si tout se passait bien, et surtout demander à Hye Hee comment allait sa fille, qui en bonne comédienne, ne montrait pas réellement comment elle allait. Bien entendu, le fait qu'elle surveille son téléphone sans pour autant l'utiliser n'était pas passé inaperçu... Elle espérait vraiment avoir des nouvelles de son amour d'enfance, mais elle n'osait pas lui en demander... Elle avait sentit, après son retour de Chine, que s'il n'avait pas continué à lui répondre, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler... Son cœur lui faisait horriblement mal, et elle pleurait seule dans son lit une fois toutes les lumières éteintes... Qu'avait-elle fait ? Sa stupidité lui avait fait perdre le seul homme qu'elle ai jusque là réellement aimé de tout son cœur, de tout son être, de toute son âme... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'enferme dans cette bulle illusoire d'amour factice ? Elle savait que pleurer ne résoudrait rien, mais c'était comme si, depuis que Se Hun l'avait surprise avec Lu Han ce fameux soir, les vannes ne voulaient plus se refermer... Un trop plein qui ne cessait de se déverser contre sa volonté. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de vouloir les retenir... Et heureusement elle arrivait à les retenir quand elle n'était pas seule. Mais sa mère n'était pas dupe, elle savait pertinemment que Yeon Hee était en pleures tous les soirs dans son lit. Son désir le plus cher était qu'elle aille mieux au plus vite... Et que cette histoire touche à sa fin rapidement.

« - J'ai réussi à lui obtenir un contrat avec un concessionnaire automobile Français... Elle va devoir partir là-bas pendant deux mois pour des shoots et de la promotion d'un nouveau modèle... Ca sera un tour d'Europe à dire vrai... Ca lui fera du bien de s'éloigner je pense... Ne vous inquiétez pas Nuna, son manager sera avec elle, et il sait la situation. Elle est entre de bonnes mains. » Informa Andy un soir de visite dans l'appartement de Yeon Hee.

« - Bien... Je te fais confiance Andy~ah... Mais ne penses-tu pas qu'elle devrait aller le voir avant, lui dire au revoir... Qui sait, peut-être que la savoir loin pendant deux mois le fera réagir... » Répondit Hye Hee en regardant sa fille par l'ouverture qui séparait la cuisine du salon ou Yeon Hee était installée devant un drama.

« - C'est à elle de décider... Mais elle est déjà au courant de son départ, elle a ses billets d'avion, son contrat est signé... Elle part Jeudi matin... » Déclara le directeur d'agence.

« - Si vite ? Ses bleus ne sont pas totalement partis... Omona... Andy~ah tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu précipité ? » S'inquiéta la plus âgée des deux.

« - Vous préfèrez la voir dépérir en regardant son téléphone à longueur de journée et de soirée ? Là-bas elle n'aura pas le temps et la force de faire ça... Quand elle ne travaillera pas elle voyagera ou dormira... Voire même les deux en même temps... Se déconnecter de la Corée du Sud et ce qui lui arrive lui fera du bien j'en suis certain... » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Bien entendu, le jour J approchait rapidement, étant donné que depuis qu'Andy avait annoncé son départ il ne restait que 2 jours avant ce dernier... Yeon Hee ne montrait aucune objection, préparait son départ sans question et continuait son travail sans faire d'erreur. Puis, un soir, alors que son manager démarrait la voiture pour la raccompagner chez elle, sa bouche laissa échapper une demande à laquelle l'homme ne s'attendait pas du tout... La Race Queen venait de lui demander de l'emmener à la SM, elle savait qu'à cette heure il n'avait pas finit son entrainement et n'était pas encore au dortoir. Malgré sa surprise, Seung Joo ne soumit aucune objection et obéit à la simple demande de sa protégée. Il ne mit pas trop longtemps à atteindre sa destination, grâce à des raccourcis qui lui évitaient les bouchons de Séoul par cette heure de débauche. La jeune femme sortit du véhicule sans prêter attention aux sasaeng qui squattaient devant l'immeuble de la plus grosse boîte de l'industrie du showbiz Coréen. Elle était insultée ou admirée selon la mentalité des jeunes filles qui la regardaient passer, elle s'en moquait bien au final, ce qu'elles disaient ne la touchaient aucunement... Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter... Et son manager la suivait afin de gérer la situation en cas de débordement. Mais la traversée ne fut pas mouvementée, Yeon Hee réussi à entre dans l'immeuble sans soucis. Une fois dedans elle se dirigea instinctivement vers la salle ou les EXO avaient pour habitude de s'exercer en danse. En effet, une musique spécifiant leur présence se faisait entendre dans le couloir. La jeune mannequin ne s'était pas trompée.

« - Yeon Hee tu es sûre ? » Demanda Seung Joo.

« - Oui... Pourquoi ? » Le regarda Yeon Hee étonnée.

« - Parce qu'avec Andy Hyeong nous n'étions pas sûrs que ta mère ai raison sur ce point... » Répondit le manager gêné.

« - Qu'est-ce que ma mère vient faire dans cette histoire ? » S'arrêta de marcher la mannequin.

« - Ce n'est pas elle qui t'a dit de venir parler à Se Hun ? » Fit le jeune homme intrigué.

« - Non... Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? » Répliqua la jeune femme avant d'entrer dans la salle sans prendre le soin de frapper.

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent de danser, la regardant intrigués, puis souriants, heureux de la revoir. Ils vinrent la saluer avec grand plaisir, excepté Se hun qui la regardait de lui, à la fois surpris et inquiet. Que venait-elle faire ici à cette heure ? Et avec son manager en plus de ça... Ce n'était réellement pas dans ses habitudes... En général son manager l'attendait dans la voiture, ou dans le hall d'entrée... Jamais il ne venait avec elle jusqu'à la salle ou elle les retrouvait, que ce soit pour la danse ou le chant... Les autres le regardaient bizarrement, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il ne venait pas la serrer contre lui comme il l'avait toujours fait, même Su Ho qui connaissait la situation trouvait ça bizarre... S'en apercevant le jeune danseur s'approcha doucement de sa Nuna et l'embrassa simplement sur le front. Pas de câlin, pas de trépignement, rien. Voyant ses camarades commencer à ouvrir leurs bouches pour poser des questions, il attrapa le poignet de Yeon Hee délicatement pour l'entrainer dans une autre salle. Le premier réflexe de la jeune femme a été de se libérer au plus vite. Chose qui fit peur au jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel comportement venant d'elle... Que se passait-il donc ? Il vérifiait que personne ne les avait suivit et ferma la porte de la pièce ou ils venaient de pénétrer derrière eux. Son regard se posa sur la Race Queen qui avait soudainement perdu de son courage, il voyait la peur dans ses yeux, sur son visage, sur la façon dont elle avait crispé son corps au contact de sa main. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et il avait peur... Mais, au fond de lui, il lui en voulait toujours, et il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner...

« - Je pars en France demain matin, pour deux mois non stop de travail... Je voulais juste venir dire au revoir... » Dit alors Yeon hee sans tourner autour du pot ni même laisser le temps à Se Hun de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

« - Deux mois ? En France ? » Fit alors le danseur interloqué.

« - En fait, je vais faire le tour de l'Europe pour ce contrat, mais je commence et dépend d'un concessionnaire automobile Français... » Sourit timidement Yeon Hee en remettant sa veste qui tombait légèrement de son épaule, une grimace se dessinant légèrement sur son visage alors qu'elle touchait malencontreusement un de ses hématomes.

« - Kim Yeon Hee... Y'a un truc qui ne va pas, jamais tu ne partirais aussi rapidement sans me prévenir avant, jamais tu ne viendrais dans la salle de danse avec Seung Joo Hyeong... Et jamais tu ne grimacerais juste en remettant ta veste en place... Et pire encore, jamais tu ne resterais une semaine sans prendre de mes nouvelles même si tu sais que je t'en veux pour quelque chose... » Se rapprocha Se Hun de la mannequin.

« - J'ai compris que tu avais besoin de temps, et moi je dois m'éloigner de l'Asie pour mon bien... Je ne vois pas ou est le problème... En plus de ça le contrat est arrivé et a été signé en début de semaine, j'ai moi aussi été prise de court... Seung Joo Oppa m'a accompagnée parce qu'on discutait avant d'arriver... » Expliqua la Race Queen en faisant exprès de ne pas parler de son bras.

« - Pourquoi tu as grimacé ? » Demanda l'Idol sans obtenir de réponse. « Yeon Hee... » Insista-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à vouloir éviter son regard. « Regarde-moi... » S'inquiétait-il de plus en plus.

« - C'est rien... » Souffla Yeon Hee en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Se Hun... Je suis désolée, j'ai merdé, grandement merdé, j'aurais jamais du faire et dire tout ce que j'ai fais et dis jusque là... Je t'aime, c'est la seule chose que j'aurais du dire depuis des années... Je t'aime depuis des années et je t'aimerais encore durant des années... Ce que je veux savoir avant de partir... C'est si toi tu m'aimes encore malgré tout ça, si tu me pardonneras un jour d'avoir été aussi stupide et aveugle ? »

« - Je... » Le maknae du groupe EXO hésita un moment... Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait encore, bien sûr qu'il lui pardonnerait... Mais tant de chose encore lui faisait mal qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il aurait besoin pour effacer et recommencer à zéro... « Je ne sais pas Nuna... Je préfère ne rien répondre pour le moment... Pars l'esprit tranquille, et ne reviens pas avec trop d'espoir car je ne peux rien te promettre... »

_**Wouhouhou ... J'ai plus beaucoup d'avance, va falloir que j'écrive la suite ...**_

_**Si seulement l'inspiration arrivait plus rapidement xD**_

_**En tout cas, bonne lecture à vous, en espérant que vous ne voudrez pas ma mort à la fin de ce chapitre ... xP**_

_**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Bisous bisous !**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

15 Août 10h30 : « - Nuna... Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

17 Août 12h10 : « - Nuna répond moi ! »

19 Août 10h40 : « - Nuna ! Je sais que tu travailles dur et que nous avons 7H de décalage horaire mais réponds moi je t'en supplie ! »

21 Août 16h20 : « Nuna, tu es partie depuis deux semaines déjà, Eomonim m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé... Bon sang répond moi, il faut qu'on parle ! »

23 Août 18h10 : « KIM YEON HEE ! Ton téléphone est éteint ou quoi ? Répond bordel ! Je suis mort d'inquiétude, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? »

25 Août 22h50 : « - Je te jure, je te le jure si tu ne réponds pas je vais massacrer Lu Han ! Yeon Hee ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il t'avait fait du mal ? »

Les jours passaient, Se Hun s'inquiétait de plus en plus, Yeon Hee ne lui répondait pas. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais il était très difficile pour elle de pouvoir garder son téléphone en main la journée, et quand elle le récupérait le soir elle s'endormait avant d'avoir le temps de l'allumer. Deux semaines étaient déjà passées, elle avait retrouvé le sourire, Seung Joo était heureux de la voir si radieuse. Elle reprenait goût au travail et cela se sentait à sa façon d'agir. Elle n'était plus le robot qu'elle était devenue avant son départ de Séoul. Non pas qu'elle oubliait toute cette histoire, mais elle prenait énormément de recul, et ça lui faisait du bien... Se Hun lui avait brisé le cœur, mais ne lui avait-elle pas brisé le sien ? C'était un juste retour des choses... Aux yeux de la jeune femme, elle avait eu ce qu'elle méritait pour avoir ainsi trahi son amour de toujours. Bien entendu, si elle avait su que Se Hun avait tenté de la contacter, elle se serait jetée sur son téléphone et aurait lutté contre le sommeil qui l'emportait... On referait le monde avec des si... Mais justement, si elle avait su que sa mère dirait à Se Hun pour les hématomes... Elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il ne fasse rien à Lu Han, car même si elle avait eu peur... Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment... Lui aussi avait eu le cœur brisé quelque part.

27 Août 23H00 : « - Nuna, je t'en supplie répond moi... Lu Han et les autres de l'unité M reviennent demain pour un mois... Si tu ne me dis rien je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir... »

28 Août 7h50 : « - Yeon Hee... Je t'en supplie dis moi que tu vas bien, je t'en supplie... Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimée et je t'aimerais toujours... Ça ne changera jamais, quoi qu'il arrive, quelles que soient nos erreurs dans la vie... Mon amour pour toi ne changera pas... Allume ton téléphone et réponds-moi s'il te plait... »

A l'arrivée de l'unité M, il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle et bouillait de l'intérieur... S'il était arrivé quelque chose à la jeune femme à cause de ces fameux hématomes, Lu Han allait le regretter amèrement. Qu'il ne supporte pas qu'elle le largue peut tout à fait se comprendre, lui-même l'aurait très mal vécu, mais de là à être violet avec elle ? Au point que ses autres Hyeong doivent le retenir ! Non, ça ne passait pas du tout... Elle n'avait rien fait qui méritait un tel acharnement ! Quelque part, le fait que Hye Hee n'ai pas dit au fils de sa meilleure amie d'enfance, que Lu Han avait aussi embrassé de force sa fille pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison, était une bonne chose, aux vues de sa réaction rien que pour les bleus... Quand il vit ses Hyeong arriver, il ne réussit pas à se réjouir de leur présence, juste parce que lui était là aussi... Il se retenait de ne pas lui sauter au cou, et on pouvait voir dans le regarde de Lu Han qu'il en était de même pour lui. Il n'avait toujours pas apprécié que Se Hun franchisse ce pas qui lui permettait encore d'avoir le dessus sur lui.

28 Août 10H00 : « - Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il m'est difficile de ne pas lui sauter au cou et l'étriper... Je le fais pour toi Yeon Hee... Parce que je sais, au fond de moi, que tu me demanderais de ne rien faire, de ne pas aggraver les choses... Mais c'est si dur, surtout quand je sais ce qu'il t'a fait... Et sa façon de me regarder, comme s'il voulait me tuer alors qu'au final je n'ai rien fait d'autre que t'aimer... Yeon Hee, je t'en pris réponds moi... Aide-moi à supporter sa présence sans craquer et lui mettre une droite... »

5 Septembre 15h00 : « - Nuna c'est Kris, Se Hun est mort d'inquiétude, il est limite en pleures tous les soirs devant son téléphone, il ne participe plus aux soirées jeux vidéo ou films avec nous... Je profite qu'il soit à la douche pour utiliser son téléphone... Je pense te harceler avec le miens aussi... Pourquoi est-ce que tous les messages qu'il t'a envoyés sont marqués comme non lus ? Ton téléphone est cassé ? Éteint ? Répond Nuna s'il te plait... »

5 Septembre 15h30 : « - Je vois que Kris a profité que j'ai laissé mon téléphone dans la salle pour l'utiliser pendant que j'étais à la douche aux vestiaires... Lui aussi est inquiet... Et apparemment il a fait la moral à Lu Han mais ça n'a servit à rien... Il a l'air décidé à te récupérer... J'ai peur qu'il te refasse du mal Yeon Hee... »

Il est vrai que Lu Han avait pour but de regagner le cœur de Yeon Hee, mais quand il su qu'elle était partie depuis un mois déjà pour une tournée de convention en Europe... Autant dire qu'il avait piqué une crise que Xiu Min et Kris ont eu du mal à calmer... Pour tenter d'apaiser son humeur, Kris avait préférer prévenir tous les autres de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le soir ou Yeon Hee avait débarqué à leur dortoir, comme ça en cas de crise, tous pouvaient s'y mettre pour le calmer. Bien entendu, ceux qui ne savaient pas pour le triangle amoureux restèrent un moment en mode bug devant Kris. Puis ils comprirent alors beaucoup de choses qui leur avaient alors échappées jusque là... Surtout au niveau du comportement de Se Hun... En parlant de lui d'ailleurs, Kris n'avait pas vu qu'il était derrière lui quand il arriva au passage du baiser forcé... Là tout se passa très vite, un peu trop peut-être... Le maknae de la bande entra en trombe dans la chambre ou se trouvait Lu Han, et alors que ce dernier se releva de son lit par surprise, le plus jeune le frappa en plein visage de son poing droit. Le temps que les autres arrivent il était trop tard, Lu Han était au sol, la bouche en sang, le visage tuméfié, le col de son tee-shirt entre les doigts de Se Hun qui frappait en hurlant que c'était une ordure, qu'il ne méritait même pas que Yeon Hee pose le regard sur lui. Des larmes de rage inondaient son visage dont les traits montraient la douleur et la tristesse, Lu Han lui fermait les yeux et n'essayait même pas de se défendre, même s'il ne pensait pas mériter cette attaque, il savait que ça ne servait à rien de rivaliser contre plus fort que lui. Il avait beau être musclé, Se Hun l'était plus que lui.

15 Septembre 7h30 : « - Nuna... Se Hun et Lu Han en sont venus aux mains... Ou plutôt Se Hun... Nous avons eu du mal à lui faire lâcher prise... Lu Han est encore dans un état pitoyable... Ça fait 7 jours déjà, son visage est vraiment marqué, les maquilleuses galèrent à cacher les traces du passage de Se Hun... Il n'y a pas été de main morte... J'aurais du être plus prudent, c'est ma faute... Je n'ai pas vu qu'il était derrière moi quand j'ai expliqué aux autres tout ce qu'il s'était passé quand tu es venue dans notre dortoir... Ça l'a rendu fou de rage, le temps que nous réagissions il était déjà en train tabasser Lu Han en lui hurlant dessus. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de mon rôle pour le coup... J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas avoir su éviter cette catastrophe... »

17 Septembre 10h00 : « - Nuna, ça devient vraiment inquiétant de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles, je vais finir par demander à Andy~ssi... Se Hun a du s'expliquer auprès du directeur d'agence pour son comportement... Je ne sais pas comment il a su, mais en tout cas, maintenant Se Hun a intérêt à se tenir à carreau s'il ne veut pas se retrouver à la porte de l'agence... »

20 Septembre 23h00 : « - Andy~ssi m'a dit qu'il avait contacté ton manager pour savoir pourquoi tu ne nous répondais pas... Je suis désolé d'apprendre que tu n'as même pas le temps d'allumer ton téléphone entre ta journée de travail et le sommeil qui t'emporte... J'espère que tu ne vas pas hurler en voyant toutes tes notifications Kakaotalk... Mais bon, il faut voir le bon côté des choses...Tu sauras ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ton absence, même si tu ne t'y attendais certainement pas... »

25 Septembre 15h50 : « - Yeon Hee... Désolé j'ai craqué... Je n'ai pas pu supporter tout ça... D'abord Imo qui me parle de tes bleus, ensuite j'entends Kris Hyeong dire qu'il t'a embrassée de force... J'ai perdu le contrôle, je suis devenu complètement fou... Je n'aurais peut-être pas du mais... Quelque part je me suis senti soulagé de le faire... C'était comme si, même si ce qu'il t'a fait s'est produit bien avant, c'était comme si je te défendais, te protégeais de cette ordure de première... Yeon Hee je t'aime... Je t'aime comme un dingue, reviens vite s'il te plait, réponds moi, je ne sais pas... Mais fais quelque chose... Je t'en supplie, tu me manques tellement, un simple salut me suffirait, du moment que j'ai un message de toi... »

30 Septembre 22H22 : « - On dit que quand on regarde l'heure et qu'il est 22h22 quelqu'un pense à toi... J'espère que c'est toi qui pense à moi... Yeoboya... En tout cas moi je pense à toi chaque seconde qui fait ma vie... Depuis des années maintenant... J'aimerais te tenir dans mes bras, t'embrasser, te toucher, sentir ton parfum en nichant mon nez dans ton cou... Goûter ta peau, la mordiller, y laisser les marque de mon passage... Yeon Hee... Jamais encore je n'avais eu autant envie de toi... »

3 Octobre 7h00 : « - Trois jours, dans trois jours tu es là, j'ai demandé à Andy~ssi ou et à quelle heure tu débarqueras pour t'accueillir... J'ai les larmes aux yeux rien que d'y penser... Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant ces deux mois... J'ai été stupide... Je n'aurais jamais du te dire de ne pas revenir avec trop d'espoir quand tu es venue me dire au revoir... Je t'en voulais encore et j'ai été pire que con je l'avoue... Je t'en pris dis moi que tu ne m'as pas oublié ni effacé pendant ton voyage... »

Aujourd'hui 3h00 : « - Je n'arrive pas à dormir, de savoir qu'à 8H tu seras là, sur le sol Coréen, de retour de ton voyage si loin et si long... »

Aujourd'hui 4h00 : « - Je vais faire nuit blanche ma parole, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi, à tes lèvres que je goûterais de nouveau une fois que tu seras dans mes bras... Je suis bien décidé à t'embrasser à l'aéroport, qu'importe que nous soyons vus, reconnus ou autre... Je ne pourrais pas me retenir... Et Seung Joo Hyeong n'aura pas intérêt à me retenir... »

Aujourd'hui 5h00 : « - Bon sang encore trois heures avant de t'avoir contre moi, d'entendre ta voix, te voir surtout... Bon sang te voir devient urgent... Si tu savais toutes les images de nous deux que je peux avoir en tête là... Et elles ne sont pas toutes très catholiques... »

Aujourd'hui 7h00 : « - J'avais raison je n'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, nous imaginer ensemble, imaginer nos retrouvailles... Bon sang j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche là... »

Aujourd'hui 7h30 : « - Je suis déjà là, à t'attendre, avec Andy~ssi et Imo... Je ne tiens plus en place... J'ai tellement hâte... Je prie le ciel de faire atterrir ton avion en avance... »

Aujourd'hui 8h05 : « - Je te vois, Yeon Hee je te vois... Tu vas bientôt passer la porte... Bon sang mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure... Pourquoi le temps passe si lentement ? »

_**Chapitre 11 arrivé !**_

_**Désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt, j'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire cette semaine :/**_

_**J'espère encore une fois que vous aimerez, vous invite bien entendu à me donner votre avis et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**_

_**A la semaine prochaine !**_


	13. Chapter 12 - Lemon

**Chapitre 12**

Il était 8h pile quand l'avion atterri sur le sol Coréen, à Incheon pour être plus exact. Yeon Hee était morte de fatigue, mais elle tenait quand même le coup, elle allait revoir sa mère et son Oppa préféré. Elle allait allumer son téléphone, qu'elle n'avait pas pu allumer depuis 2 longs mois à cause de son travail. Mais Seung Joo, qui savait qu'elle avait été harcelée par ses dongsaeng d'EXO, lui retira son téléphone des mains, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle se repose avant de penser à parler à qui que ce soit, sinon elle ne dormirait jamais. Elle soupira et ronchonna, mais cela ne suffit pas à convaincre son manager adoré... Mais quelque part, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord en disant ça... Un léger courant d'air lui passa sous la jupe et elle la retint de justesse, Seung Joo ne pu s'empêcher de rire en la voyant se débattre avec le tissu. Elle avait choisit cette tenue par dépit, elle n'avait plus rien de propre et n'avait pas pu faire de lessive avant de repartir d'Europe. Une jupe plissée écossaise avec un tee-shirt noir à l'effigie du groupe Shinwha qui a bercé son adolescence. Une fois au niveau du tapis distribuant les bagages, ils récupérèrent les leurs et suivirent le chemin qui menait au hall principal. Yeon Hee riait avec son manager, réclamant un bon samgyeopsal pour manger à midi, alors qu'il n'était que 8h du matin. Elle essayait d'oublier sa fatigue, car elle savait que, même si elle allait rentrer se reposer quelques jours avant de reprendre le travail, elle devrait passer par l'agence pour récupérer son nouvel emploi du temps et passer le bonjour à tout le monde. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, c'est de se retrouver dans des bras qu'elle n'eu pas le temps de reconnaitre sur le coup. Quand elle entendit la voix qui lui parla, elle se figea sur place, que faisait-il ici ?

Se Hun ne tenait vraiment pas en place, cela faisait bien rire Hye Hee qui elle aussi avait aperçue sa fille de loin. Elle regardait Andy, les yeux rieur et brillants de joie. Il était aussi très heureux de pouvoir la revoir, et espérait qu'elle allait mieux... Bien entendu, de savoir que Se Hun était toujours aussi amoureux et qu'elle avait coupé toute relation amoureuse avec Lu Han, lui réchauffait le cœur, et lui disait qu'au fond, ils avaient retrouvé leur Yeon Hee après de nombreux mois à ne plus la reconnaitre réellement. La voir au loin, rire avec son manager, le fit sourire radieusement. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien, malgré la fatigue qui pouvait se voir sur son visage fin et pâle. Son employé et sa protégée approchaient à grand pas, et il pouvait remarquer que le jeune chanteur, qui avait demandé à les accompagner, trépignait un peu plus d'impatience à chaque seconde. Il lui glissa un « cours la rejoindre, allez ! », qui ne tomba pas dans les oreilles d'un sourd. Se Hun se précipita en slalomant entre les personnes qui remplissaient le hall principal de l'aéroport. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur il la prit dans ses bras sans même prévenir de son arrivée. Il entendit Seung Joo rire, mais les rires s'éloignaient, comme si tout s'effaçait autour deux, ou tout simplement comme s'il avait décidé de les laisser seul... Chose qui se passa réellement, l'homme chargé de la carrière de la mannequin les avaient délibérément laissés seuls, voyant Andy et Hye Hee sautiller comme des enfants un peu plus loin, certainement heureux de voir enfin les deux tourtereaux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« - Yeoboya... » Souffla simplement Se Hun, incapable de dire autre chose, les larmes coulant seules sur son visage.

« - Se... Se Hun ? » Hésita Yeon Hee, n'osant pas bouger, de peur de se réveiller.

« - Tu m'as tellement manquée... Je suis désolé, jamais, oh grand jamais je n'aurais du te dire ça... Je t'aime Yeon Hee... » Réussit enfin à dire Se Hun après un long moment de silence. « Promet le moi Yeon Hee, promet moi que tu m'aimeras toujours. » Ajouta-t-il avant de se détacher un peu d'elle afin de prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser comme si c'était la fin du monde et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais l'embrasser. « Épouse-moi... Peut m'importe si c'est demain ou dans dix ans, mais jure que tu deviendras ma femme Yeon Hee... »

« - Se... Se Hun... » Répéta Yeon Hee incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, trop surprise et fatiguée pour que son cerveau comprenne réellement ce qu'il se passait.

« - Je prend ça pour un oui... » Murmura alors le jeune Coréen avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Le baiser était doux, mais pourtant si passionné, il passa une de ses mains dans la nuque de Yeon Hee et l'autre dans son dos, afin de la rapprocher de lui. Il approfondit doucement le baiser, réclamant un passage pour sa langue. La jeune femme lui accorda et leurs muscles buccaux commencèrent à se caresser et jouer l'un avec l'autre, valsant sensuellement et amoureusement. La Race Queen avait l'impression de rêver, est-ce que Se Hun était réellement là, à l'embrasser ? Ou était-elle en train de rêver, endormie dans l'avion qui la ramenait en Corée Du Sud ? Lui avait-il vraiment demandé de l'épouser ? Son cœur semblait être sur le point d'exploser alors que Se Hun resserrait encore un peu plus son étreinte, commençant à manquer de souffle, mais ne voulant pas stopper le baiser ni lâcher sa belle. Il finit pourtant par se résoudre et poser son front, tout doucement, contre celui de sa bien-aimée, la regardant avec ses yeux dont la lueur de l'amour et la passion qu'il éprouvait pour elle brillait de mille feux. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et ne semblaient plus vouloir se quitter, Yeon Hee prit alors conscience qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle était bien à Incheon, Se Hun la tenant contre lui et la regardant avec tout l'amour dont il était pourvu, il la couvait des yeux, l'admirait et l'aimait, tout simplement. Il la trouvait belle quelle que soit la situation, les circonstances, les évènements, avec ou sans maquillage, habillée classe, sexy ou détente, coiffée ou cheveux en bataille... Il voulait que, tous les matins, ils se réveillent ensemble, l'un contre l'autre. Tous les soirs, manger en tête à tête un bon petit plat qu'ils auraient préparé à deux avant de se mettre devant un programme ou un DVD de leur choix au creux du canapé... Éduquer ensemble, avec amour et bon sens, les enfants qu'ils auront décidé d'avoir pour combler leur vie de couple marié... Car oui, il voulait réellement l'épouser... Il avait même acheté les bagues de fiançailles la veille. Il y pensa soudainement et lâcha sa princesse, sans pour autant se décoller d'elle, pour prendre l'écrin dans sa poche de jean. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux de son amour de toujours, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder ailleurs, il n'avait besoin que de la regarder elle, elle qu'il avait attendu pendant deux longs mois, elle avec qui il voulait passer le restant de sa vie, elle qu'il voulait aimer aussi dignement qu'elle le méritait.

« - Jure-moi que, même si c'est dans des années, tu m'épouseras Yeoboya... » Répéta-t-il en ouvrant l'écrin, ce qui eu pour effet de faire baisser les yeux de Yeon Hee, qui vit les bagues et eu les larmes aux yeux.

« - Se Hun... Tu es fou... Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé... » Souffla Yeon Hee se demandant à nouveau s'il elle ne rêvait pas.

« - C'est justement du passé, cela m'a fait t'aimer encore plus... J'ai été stupide, il a été stupide, tu as été embarquée dans quelque chose qui te dépassait à cause de nous... » Commença Se Hun expliquant son comportement.

« - J'ai été stupide aussi, tu peux le dire. » Sourit Yeon Hee en relevant son regard vers son amant.

« - Épouse-moi... Qu'importe le passé, qu'importe le futur, nous nous sommes toujours aimés, nous nous aimons et ça ne risque jamais de changer tu le sais... Tu te souviens cette nuit qu'on a passé ensemble ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu te rappelles comment on en est arrivés à ton lit, en train de faire l'amour ? Parce que moi non, tout s'est fait si naturellement, si logiquement que c'est comme s'il était écrit que nous devions le faire... Tout ce que je fais avec toi me parait logique et normal, n'est-ce pas là le véritable visage de l'amour ? Que deux personnes qui s'aiment réellement fassent les choses naturellement, sans se poser de question ni même se rendre compte de comment elles y arrivent ? C'est ce qu'il se passe avec nous, c'est notre destin d'être ensemble, tu ne peux pas le nier... Tu le sens toi aussi, au fond de ton être... » Murmura-t-il afin que seule la mannequin l'entende.

« - Quand es-tu devenu un homme sage et réfléchit Oh Se Hun ? » Sourit Yeon Hee, murmurant elle aussi. « Comment se fait-il que ce soit toi qui me fasse prendre conscience de ces choses alors que tu es le plus jeune de nous deux ? »

« - Je pense que tu as été aveuglée par la stupidité de tes camarades de collège... Les filles superficielles qui t'entouraient ont réussi à faire de toi leur pantin... Maintenant tu t'es réveillée, tu prends conscience des choses, et s'il faut que je t'aide je t'aiderais... » Sourit Se Hun avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la Race Queen.

« - Oui... » Fit simplement la jeune femme.

« - Quoi ? » La regarda le jeune homme, surprit.

« - Oh Se Hun Babo ! » Ria Yeon Hee avant d'attraper la plus grande des deux bagues pour la passer au doigt de celui qu'elle aime.

« - Kim Yeon Hee, je t'aime. » Sourit alors Se Hun en prenant conscience qu'elle venait d'accepter sa demande en mariage.

Il lui passa la bague au doigt sans savoir que, un peu plus loin, ils étaient observés... Pas seulement par Andy, Hye Hee et Seung Joo qui étaient souriants comme des idiots, et larmes aux yeux pour Hye Hee de voir ainsi sa fille demandée en mariage... Mais aussi par Lu Han qui avait su en espionnant Se Hun que celle dont il était tombé amoureux arrivait ce matin même à Incheon. Lui et le reste de l'unité M repartait la semaine suivante, et il avait espéré pouvoir lui parler et tenter de regagner son cœur avant leur départ... Il avait vu et entendu toute la scène, enfin, entendu façon de parler... A partir du moment où ils se sont mis à murmurer il n'a plus rien entendu, mais il avait comprit que cela ne regardait qu'eux, eux et leur amour indestructible... Qu'avait-il fait ? Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, ils se sont toujours aimé et n'aimeront personne d'autre même avec la meilleure volonté du monde... Pourquoi s'était-il interposé ? Pourquoi avait-il été assez stupide pour vouloir offrir à Yeon Hee ce qu'elle refusait de la part de Se Hun ? Il avait écouté son ami lui dire à quel point il lui était difficile de supporter que Yeon Hee ne voit en lui qu'un petit frère alors que depuis enfants ils s'étaient juré amour éternel et s'aimaient de tous leurs cœurs... Les larmes de tristesse et de honte coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte... Tout ce que son ami lui avait dit, au lieu de l'utiliser pour rapprocher Yeon Hee de ce dernier, il l'avait utilisé pour se rapprocher lui de Yeon Hee... Il s'était enfermé dans l'illusion de l'aimer comme Se Hun l'avait toujours aimée, et il avait enfermé Yeon Hee dans l'illusion qu'elle l'aimait comme elle avait toujours aimé Se Hun... A quel point était-il con pour avoir osé faire ça ? Quel était son problème au juste ? Il regrettait tellement tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début de cette histoire... Mais il était trop tard, il ne pouvait qu'assumer ses erreurs et en subir les conséquences. Il irait voir le directeur de l'agence pour expliquer pourquoi Se Hun l'avait frappé comme il l'avait fait, enfin, pas dans les détails, mais au moins lui dire qu'il avait mal traité le Maknae et méritait que ce dernier se soit retourné contre lui... Il avait été trop loin, et le fait de s'en apercevoir maintenant, en les voyant l'un contre l'autre, s'embrasser, se promettre de se marier et vivre ensemble pour le restant de leurs vies, lui faisait mal au cœur... Qu'avait-il dans le crâne pour ne se réveiller que maintenant ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu sa terrible erreur le soir ou Se Hun avait débarqué dans l'appartement de Yeon Hee alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Yeon Hee quand elle est venue le larguer en Chine quelques mois plus tôt, au lieu de devenir violent envers elle au point de lui laisser des marques ? Il sentit une présence près de lui, se retournant il reconnu son ami malgré sa vue brouillée par les larmes, c'est là qu'il s'aperçu qu'il pleurait d'ailleurs. Essuyant ses larmes il regarda son dongsaeng et leader intrigué, ce dernier lui sourit simplement et posa une main sur son épaule... Lui non plus il ne l'avait pas écouté, pourtant il aurait du... Encore une fois il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête, mais contrairement à d'habitude, il n'a pas réussi à éviter sa connerie... Il avait plongé dedans la tête la première...

« - Yi Fan... Qu'ai-je fais ? » Lui demanda-t-il alors que les larmes commençait de nouveau à couler.

« - On fait tous des erreurs, et on apprend tous de ces dernières... Ne te détruis pas pour ça, le mieux est de leur laisser le temps de se retrouver et ensuite leur parler... Je pense que tu as toi aussi besoin de temps pour te remettre et trouver tes mots... » Répondit simplement celui qui était plus connu sous le nom de Kris.

« - Ouais Hyeong, t'en fait pas, c'est du passé, faut s'en servir pour devenir plus fort et ne plus se faire avoir ! » Ajouta Kyung Soo, plus connu sous le nom de D.O.

Lu Han vit alors qu'ils étaient tous là, autour de lui, souriants... Puis il entendit des pas se rapprocher et en se retournant il vit Andy, la mère de Yeon Hee qu'il n'avait jusque là vue qu'en photos et Seung Joo le manager de Yeon Hee. Tous souriaient et vinrent saluer les onze jeunes hommes, ce qui étonna Lu Han c'est qu'aucun des trois ne l'engueulait ou le regardait avec des yeux méchants, Hye Hee le prit même dans ses bras pour le consoler. Aucun des trois ne jugeait le Chinois, et au fond de lui cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui avaient décidé de se mettre à applaudir, alors que les deux amoureux s'embrassaient de nouveau, bagues aux doigts... Lu Han alla se mettre derrière le groupe, disant qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'efface un peu, mais il resta là, pour ne pas que tout le monde se pose des questions... En effet, il y avait des fans qui avaient reconnu Se Hun, et commençaient à regarder vers les onze autres membres d'EXO et les trois adultes qui les accompagnaient à présent. Des photos et les vidéos étaient prises de tous les côtés et tous les sens... Se Hun, le Maknae d'EXO venait de demander sa meilleure maie d'enfance en mariage... Personne ne s'y était attendu, malgré le fait qu'ils sont connus pour être très proches et inséparables... Bien entendu certaines sasaeng montreraient leur mécontentement, mais les vraies fans feraient tout pour les calmer... Leur Oppa (ou dongsaeng selon leurs âges) avait le droit d'avoir une vie amoureuse ! En plus, Yeon Hee était connue pour être une des Race Queen les plus respectées et adulées du pays. Et puis, que rêver de mieux pour lui que la personne dont il a toujours été le plus proche depuis sa plus tendre enfance ?

Quand le groupe de proches des deux tourtereaux se mirent à applaudir, bientôt suivis par les fans qui continuaient malgré tout de filmer et photographier, Yeon Hee et Se Hun sursautèrent et arrêtèrent soudainement de s'embrasser pour regarder autour d'eux. Prenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait, ils rougirent et ne surent plus ou se mettre tous les deux. Des fans les filmaient et les photographiaient, en souriant et criant, les autre membres d'EXO, Andy, Hye Hee et Seung Joo les applaudissaient et criaient « vive les futurs mariés » en riant. Comment pouvaient-ils ne pas se sentir honteux de la situation ? Finalement ils s'inclinèrent pour remercier tous ceux qui les entouraient, faisant le tour d'eux même afin de n'oublier personne. Puis ils rejoignirent ceux qui les avaient accompagnés et/ou rejoint. Ils saluèrent ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas vus, Yeon Hee commençant par enlacer sa mère pour lui faire un câlin. Elle salua ensuite son directeur d'agence et les garçons. Remarquant que Lu Han semblait se faire petit et les éviter, elle regarde Se Hun qui soupira, et tous deux allèrent vers lui pour le saluer comme si jamais rien n'était arrivé. Bien entendu ils faisaient ça autant pour briser la glace, mais aussi pour que personne dans le hall, qui les avaient tous reconnus, ne se posent de questions. Ils posèrent pour des photos aux demandent des fans, puis finalement ils rejoignirent le parking sans trop de difficultés... Heureusement pour eux, aucune fan ne savait qu'ils étaient là, et le peu qu'il y avait étaient adorables avec eux. Une fois sur le parking, Seung Joo donna les doubles de clefs d'une des voitures de l'agence, ramenée par un de ses collègues qui partait en à Jeju la veille, à Se Hun.

« - Hye Hee et Su Ho m'ont dit que tu avais eu ton permis pendant ces deux mois, je te laisse la raccompagner, Andy~ssi m'a proposé de me ramener, je récupérerais la voiture demain matin. Yeon Hee on se revoit dans trois jours, repose toi bien et t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de ton nouvel emploi du temps et te l'envoie par mail pour que tu te prépares. »

D'abord surpris, puis heureux d'entendre qu'il serait seul avec Yeon Hee pour le reste de la journée, il remercia le manager et tous se saluèrent avant de se séparer pour rentrer chacun de leur côté, Hye Hee emportant la valise de sa fille, en disant qu'elle s'occuperait des lessives étant donné que sa petite princesse avait besoin de repos. Dans la voiture il se faisait violence pour ne pas caresser les cuisses de sa fiancée, qui s'était endormie, trop fatiguée pour lutter plus longtemps. Il la laissa donc dormir sur le trajet, puis une fois dans le parking souterrain de son immeuble il la réveilla doucement, embrassant la peau de son cou délicat et caressant une de ses cuisses tendrement. Ouvrant les yeux Yeon Hee lui sourit et le repoussa légèrement en lui disant qu'il aurait pu la réveiller plus tôt. Ils sortirent de la voiture, puis rejoignirent l'ascenseur qui les mèneraient à l'avant dernier étage, de l'immeuble de 20 étages ou la Race Queen vivait. Dans la cage de métal qui montait doucement, Se Hun prit doucement sa tendre aimée dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec amour.

Ses caresses devenaient de plus en plus sensuelles et le baiser s'approfondissait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il avait pris Yeon Hee dans ses bras de sorte à ce qu'elle entoure ses jambes autour de lui, et l'avait doucement collée contre une des parois de l'ascenseur. Ascenseur qui était rendu au 2nd étage alors qu'ils se rendaient au 19ème. Il espérait réellement que personne ne le prenne en cours de route, car il ne pouvait plus se retenir et avait envie de faire l'amour à sa compagne. Lentement, il se mit à imiter l'acte sexuel, faisant gémir la mannequin qui resserra sa prise sur les épaules du danseur. Frottant leurs deux bassins l'un contre l'autre très doucement, il fit monter le plaisir petit à petit, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Yeon Hee plus que lui, le tissu de son shorty étant plus fin que celui de son jean, elle ressentait beaucoup plus les sensations divines que cela provoquait en eux. Ses lèvres quittèrent celle de sa belle pour aller embrasser et marquer son cou, ses mains montèrent dans son dos pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge. Une fois la poitrine de sa fiancée libérée, il commença à en titiller les tétons du bout de ses pouces. Chose qui eu pour effet de faire légèrement crier la jeune femme de surprise et plaisir mélangés. Il sentit les jambes de sa bien-aimée se resserrer autour de lui tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient de plus en plus à son tee-shirt, ne voulant pas le griffer ou lui faire mal. Il accéléra ses mouvements de bassins, commençant à perdre patience et se disant qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas attendre d'être à l'appartement avant de mettre fin aux préliminaires et passer à la véritable action. Yeon Hee alla mordiller et suçoter un de ses lobes d'oreilles, le faisant grogner et descendre une de ses deux mains le long de son corps. En effet, il avait cessé de titiller un des seins de la Race Queen pour commencer à caresser l'intimité de cette dernière. Doucement il se mit à la caresser du bout des doigts, la faisant gémir et gigoter de plaisir. Tous deux se regardaient droit dans les yeux à présent, souriants et heureux. Les caresses de Se Hun se firent soudainement plus rapides et insistantes au niveau du clitoris de Yeon Hee qui ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure de plaisir. Elle tentait de retenir ses gémissements mais c'était vain, Se Hun était beaucoup trop perspicace pour qu'elle y arrive. Il avait en effet commencé à marquer la peau de son cou, puis mordiller un de ses lobes d'oreilles. De temps à autres, en plus des caresses avec ses doigts, il collait de nouveau son bassin à celui de sa fiancée, sans oublier de jouer avec ses tétons de son autre main, la faisant gémir de plus belle. Il sentait le tissu du shorty s'humidifier de plus en plus, ce qui l'excitait énormément. Il accéléra alors de nouveau, embrassant Yeon Hee comme si sa vie en dépendait, cette dernière, sentait le plaisir monter en flèche, poussant des gémissements de plus en plus rapprochés et s'accrochant de plus en plus à Se Hun, enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos du jeune homme. L'orgasme venait, il se rapprochait de plus en plus elle pouvait le sentir en elle. Brisant le baiser elle força Se Hun à la regarder de la main qui avait quitté le dos de ce dernier.

« - S... Se... Se Hun... » Murmura-t-elle difficilement.

« - Oui mon amour ? » Demanda le concerné, donnant de nouveau un léger coup de bassin contre celui de sa belle, qui n'eu pas le temps de répondre, l'orgasme s'emparant d'elle soudainement.

Se Hun la regardait comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, son trésor le plus précieux... Chose qu'elle était pour lui à vrai dire... Il attendit qu'elle reprenne doucement ses esprits, puis la reposa sur le sol, l'embrassant doucement, comme pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir mise dans cet état second... L'ascenseur s'ouvrit peut de temps après, leur indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'étage tant attendu. Sans perdre de temps, Se Hun entraina Yeon Hee dans le couloir, l'emmenant jusqu'à sa porte, il l'aida à chercher sa clef dans son sac et ils entèrent enfin dans le logement de la mannequin. Tout juste Yeon Hee eut-elle enlevé ses chaussures que Se Hun la souleva de nouveau pour la coller contre le mur le plus proche. Il avait rapidement enlevé baskets et vêtements, il ne portait plus que son boxer. Sentant encore plus le désir qu'il avait pour elle, la Race Queen laissa s'échapper un soupire langoureux contre les lèvres de son fiancé. Il lui retira rapidement, et sans difficulté, sa jupe, son tee-shirt et son soutien-gorge déjà dégrafé. Il ne restait plus que le shorty à présent trempé à cause de l'excitation de la jeune femme. Comme dans l'ascenseur il imita l'acte sexuel, pressant un peu plus son bassin contre celui de son amour d'enfance. Leurs gémissements se mélangeaient alors que tous deux sentaient un plaisir que jamais encore ils ne s'étaient imaginés pouvoir atteindre un jour... Même ensemble... Sans prévenir Se Hun passa une main sous le shorty de Yeon Hee, la faisant hoqueter de surprise.

« - Et si je continuais dans ma lancée ? » Demanda-t-il sans réellement attendre de réponse de la part de la jeune femme.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, il enfonça deux doigts dans le sexe de la Race Queen la faisant crier autant de plaisir que de surprise. Il ne perdit pas de temps à entamer des vas et viens rapides et assez brusques en elle, y ajoutant parfois un mouvement de ciseau qui la faisait trépigner de plaisir. Quand il sentait qu'elle allait venir il s'arrêtait, gardant ses doigts en elle, et l'embrassait ou jouait avec sa poitrine afin de faire durer le plaisir sans pour autant tout stopper... Ce n'était pas sans faire râler la jeune femme qui n'appréciait pas vraiment ce genre de blague, bien qu'elle ait totalement conscience des raisons de cet agissement... Il recommençait après un certain moment ses vas et viens ainsi que les mouvements de ciseaux en elle, la faisant monter de plus en plus sur l'échelle du plaisir. Pour la troisième fois, quand il sentit qu'elle allait venir il arrêta, cette fois-ci il retira ses doigts et tout en l'embrassant, il recommença à titiller sa poitrine. Mécontente Yeon Hee lui mordit la lèvre inférieure assez fort, autant par plaisir de ce qu'il faisait à présent que par frustration qu'il ai stoppé son activité précédente. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de Se Hun qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Imperturbable il continua à l'embrasser et jouer avec ses tétons, de temps à autres il pressait son sexe contre celui de sa fiancée, les faisant tous deux grogner de plaisir... Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir les préliminaires très longtemps... Mais il souhaitait tellement la faire monter au septième ciel plusieurs fois avant de l'y rejoindre... Son plaisir passant avant le sien... Il se décida finalement à reprendre là ou il en était initialement, faisant pénétrer de nouveau ses doigts en elle, les faisant bouger beaucoup plus vite que les fois précédentes, recourbant parfois ses doigts pour intensifier le plaisir qu'elle pouvait ressentir à l'intérieur.

« - Oui... Là ! » Cria soudainement Yeon Hee contre toutes attentes.

« - Là ? » Demanda alors Se Hun touchant de nouveau le point sensible.

« - Oui~~~~~ » Gémit dans un demi crie la jeune femme.

« - Je vois... » Susurra alors le chanteur pour recommencer plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme, les muscles de son sexe se contractant autour des doigts de son amant.

De nouveau il la laissa respirer, retirant ensuite ses doigts pour la reposer sur le sol. La maintenant dans ses bras afin qu'elle ne tombe pas au sol, les jambes tremblantes. Il en profita pour retirer son shorty, embrassant au passage l'intimité d'un simple baiser doux mais pourtant rapide. Il la dirigea lentement vers l'intérieur de l'appartement, l'embrassant et la tenant contre lui. Ne faisant plus attention à rien, la mannequin oublia la petite marche qui séparait l'entrée de son salon, elle tapa donc dedans et manqua de tomber, mais Se Hun la rattrapa, l'allongeant doucement sur le sol. Il la regarda amoureusement dans les yeux.

« - Tu ne t'es fait mal ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« - Non... » Souffla Yeon Hee avant de l'embrasser et de descendre une main le long du dos de son amant avant de la faire descendre sur la bosse qui avait grandement gonflé depuis le début des préliminaires.

« - Mmmm... Yeon Hee... Arrête ou je ne répondrais plus de rien... » Grogna l'Idol avant de se coller à elle.

La jeune femme continua pourtant ses caresses, alors que Se Hun cachait son visage dans le cou de cette dernière, laissant échapper de sa bouche des grognements et gémissements. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, il voulait continuer à lui donner du plaisir, mais il était complètement à côté de la plaque, embrouillé par le plaisir et le désir intenses qui le submergeaient. N'en pouvant plus il retira la main de sa fiancée et la retint dans la sienne au dessus de sa tête. De sa seconde main, il sortit son sexe plus dur et droit que jamais, il n'avait pas la patience d'enlever complètement son boxer. Sans prévenir il s'installa rapidement entre les jambes de Yeon Hee pour la pénétrer d'un coup assez sec et violent, la faisant cirer, mais pas de douleur, bien au contraire. Elle enfonça inconsciemment ses ongles de sa seconde main dans le dos de Se Hun qui grogna en retour. L'embrassant plutôt sauvagement il commença ses coups de reins, allant et venant en elle rapidement et brutalement. Tous deux gémissaient et criaient de plaisir, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux, ils se regardaient intensément, amoureusement, passionnément, oubliant tout le reste... Se Hun lâcha la main de Yeon Hee qu'il avait précédemment capturée avec la sienne, il fit descendre cette dernière le long du corps de sa belle et attrapa sa hanche, sa seconde main resta posée sur le sol, le maintenant en équilibre au dessus de sa compagne, puis il accéléra la cadence, se retrouvant de nouveau avec les ongles de la jeune femme dans la peau, mais cette fois-ci des deux mains. Leurs gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants et rapprochés, ils sentaient, tous les deux, le plaisir monter par vagues de plus en plus puissantes. Ils s'embrassaient sauvagement alors que la cadence de leurs mouvements de bassins s'accélérait de plus en plus, et que leurs corps claquaient à chaque fois plus fort l'un contre l'autre. Parfois ils mordaient la lèvre inférieure de l'autre, pris dans l'excitation du moment. Une vague plus puissante commença à monter en eux, les mains de Yeon Hee descendirent le long du dos de Se Hun pour finir leur course sur ses fesses qu'elle agrippa avec fermeté. En plus de ça, elle resserra son emprise autour des hanches de son amant, avec ses cuisses. Dans une dernière accélération, le danseur fit monter la puissante vague de plaisir encore plus rapidement qu'elle ne montait déjà, les faisant gémir, à l'unisson, et ce plus que jamais encore depuis le début de l'acte sexuel qui était en train de les unir corps et âmes. L'orgasme commença à s'emparer de Yeon Hee, pour la troisième fois, elle se cambra en criant le nom de son compagnon, les muscles de son vagin se resserrèrent de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci autour du sexe de Se Hun, et non plus ses doigts comme la fois précédente. Très vite il commença à la rejoindre dans sa montée au septième ciel, puis quelques coups de reins plus tard tous deux atteignirent l'apothéose du plaisir en poussant chacun un cri de plaisir absolu synchronisés. Se Hun se libéra alors en elle, puis il continua encore un peu les vas et viens, à la fois pour continuer à la rendre folle et aussi pour ne pas mettre fin à tant de bonheur trop rapidement.

« - Tu me rends dingue, tu le sais ça, ma chérie ? » Demanda Se Hun en se retirant doucement avant de s'allonger sur le sol aux côtés de son amante.

« - Crois moi c'est réciproque... » Murmura Yeon Hee en se tourna vers lui.

« - Ce qui m'a le plus rendu fou là... Bon sang ce que tu es étroite, c'est un véritable délice... » Susurra-t-il avant de se relever légèrement pour surplomber sa fiancée afin de lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille le plus proche et caresser son clitoris dans un mouvement circulaire avec son index.

« - Mmmmm Se Hun... » Se cambra-t-elle légèrement.

Reprenant le contrôle de lui-même, l'Idol prit la mannequin dans ses bras avant de se relever. Il se dirigea vers le sofa ou il allongea sa future femme. Reprenant ses caresses ou elles en étaient, il embrassa doucement la moindre parcelle de peau que lui offrait le corps de la Race Queen qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Elle gémissait, trépignait, se mordait la lèvre inférieure, griffait son sofa ou la peau de celui qui la rendait complètement folle de désir et de plaisir. Elle murmurait son prénom, lui donnant envie de recommencer ce qu'il avait fait sur le sol quelques instants plus tôt... Mais il devait se contrôler, déjà qu'il s'en voulait d'être passé à l'action à la fois aussi rapidement et sur le sol... A ses yeux elle méritait beaucoup mieux qu'un sol ou un sofa... Pourtant ses hormones avaient pris le contrôle de son esprit, ainsi que de son corps, et il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il était rendu aux intérieures de cuisses de Yeon Hee, les embrassant et marquant chacune leur tour. Lentement il revint vers l'intimité de sa belle, il souffla légèrement dessus, la faisant longuement gémir. Puis il embrassa doucement le clitoris, avant d'y faire glisser sa langue très lentement. Alternant baiser avec ses lèvres douces, souffle chaud et caresse du bout de sa langue aventureuse, le jeune homme continuait à faire trépigner de plaisir la seule qu'il ai jamais aimée. La sentant s'impatienter, il fit entrer le bout d'un de ses doigts en elle, bien entendu elle ne pu qu'apprécier le geste à entendre les bruits qu'elle laissait échapper. Il joua un peu du bout de son doigt à l'intérieur puis le fit ressortir, continuant de titiller le clitoris avec ses lèvres, son souffle et sa langue. Il recommença plusieurs fois ce petit jeu, enfonçant son doigt de plus en plus loin la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort. Quelques minutes passèrent, Yeon Hee montaient de plus en plus sur l'échelle la menant, pour la quatrième fois, au septième ciel. Se Hun accéléra alors les choses, ne voulant pas la faire languir trop longtemps, cette fois-ci il fit pénétrer deux doigts. Yeon Hee gémit encore plus fort, l'Idol joua alors de nouveau en elle, recourbant ses doigts pour trouver de nouveau le point sensible qu'il avait touché dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

« - Han là... Oui... Là... Se Hun encore ! » Cria la Race Queen en se cambrant presqu'aussi violemment qu'à chaque orgasme qu'elle avait eu jusque là.

Sans se faire prier il recommença encore et encore, recourbant ses doigts toujours au bon moment, chatouillant le clitoris encore et toujours des trois mêmes manières. Doucement il commença à se masturber, recommençant à retirer ses doigts pour ne pas la faire venir trop vite, il voulait se provoquer une nouvelle érection avant de continuer. Bien entendu il n'en était pas loin, mais plus vite il en aurait une, plus vite il pourrait continuer. Il recommença à jouer de ses doigts dans le vagin de sa bien-aimée, se masturbant plus rapidement et sentant l'érection monter en flèche. Il recourba ses doigts de nouveau, touchant le point sensible, puis continuant ses vas et viens ainsi il le toucha cinq ou six fois de suite, grognant de plaisir à cause de sa main qui suivait le même rythme sur son sexe de nouveau dur. Yeon Hee gémissait de plus en plus fort, lui réclamant plus de vitesse et de toucher encore et toujours ce même point qui lui faisait perdre pied. Il cessa de se masturber et continuant de faire bouger ses doigts en Yeon Hee il remonta l'embrasser, jouant avec son clitoris avec la seconde main qu'il venait de libérer. Très vite il sentit le vagin se resserrer autour de ses doigts, il tapa alors de nouveau dans le point G provoquant l'orgasme qui fit crier Yeon Hee encore une fois. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant ainsi dans tous ses états, il retira ses doigts et passa une nouvelle fois une de ses mains sur sa virilité, se faisant grogner lui-même... Il était temps de repasser aux choses sérieuses.

« - Seigneur... Se Hun, mon amour, arrête de jouer avec moi... »

« - Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que j'espère que tes voisins sont au boulot... Parce que ce n'est pas fini ma belle... Je t'ai attendue pendant deux longs mois... J'ai un temps fou loin de toi à rattraper tu ne crois pas ? »

« - Se Hun ! »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en rajouter, il se leva en la prenant dans ses bras, elle sentit de nouveau la bosse qui s'était formé entre les jambes de son fiancé, elle hoqueta, surprise qu'il soit de nouveau en érection. Rapidement il entra dans la chambre ou ils sont passés à l'acte pour la première fois. Il la posa doucement sur le lit, l'embrassant et caressant son corps. Doucement il se dressa sur ses genoux, relevant suffisamment le bassin de Yeon Hee pour avoir un angle de pénétration agréable et pratique pour les deux. Une fois prêt il la pénétra aussi rapidement et violemment que la première fois, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément et commençant ses coups de reins rythmés et passionnés. Très vite Yeon Hee entra en transe, quatre orgasmes déjà avait parcouru son être entier, dont un qui lui avait été provoqué par le sexe de son amant... Sentir de nouveau ce sexe, si dur et si gros pour son vagin si étroit, en elle lui fit presque perdre connaissance... Mais sentir le corps de celui qu'elle aime claquer contre le siens, entendre le son si excitant et pourtant étrange que cela faisait, lui permettait de rester un minimum alerte à ce qu'il se passait. Bien entendu elle ne voyait rien d'autre que Se Hun, la surplombant et lui faisant l'amour passionnément... La violence de ses coups de reins n'avait rien de douloureux, ils étaient dirigés par l'amour et le désir qu'il a toujours éprouvé et éprouvera toujours à son égard. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, sa tête partant en arrière et ses mains agrippant les draps avec tellement de force qu'elle aurait pu les déchirer, Se Hun lui, la regardait avec un regard carnassier. La voir ainsi, dans cet état de transe et plaisir intense, accentuait son excitation et le fit accélérer, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, grimaçant et grognant. Très vite il entendit Yeon Hee laisser échapper le même genre de son que lui, ne pouvant plus retenir quoi que ce soit même en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. De nouveau, le danseur perdit le contrôle. La vue du corps de Yeon Hee qui s'offrait totalement à lui, le plaisir qu'il lui procurait et qu'il ressentait, les sons qu'elle laissait échapper de sa gorge et de sa bouche... Tout ça le rendait complètement fou et il devint alors plus sauvage qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer le devenir un jour. Se penchant pour attirer l'attention de sa future épouse, il attrapa une de ses mains pour entremêler leurs doigts et la poser au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme.

« - Yeon Hee... Regarde-moi... Regarde-moi ! »

Sa voix se voulait autoritaire, même si lui ne voulait pas réellement l'être... Comme elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il lui demanda, il donna un coup de rein beaucoup plus violent que les précédents, la faisant hurler. Elle regarda alors vers lui, surprise de le voir si près d'elle et qu'il ai été aussi violent, sans pour autant lui faire mal. Content d'avoir accroché son regard, il accéléra le mouvement, recommençant à être violent. Dans cette position, son bassin était plus que jamais collé à celui de Yeon Hee, ses genoux touchaient à peine le matelas et du fait son équilibre ne tenait pratiquement que grâce à ses pieds. Il était courbé, penché sur sa belle, une main le maintenant tout en agrippant les draps, l'autre tenant celle de Yeon Hee comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Son regard était accroché à celui de la mannequin, qui se faisait violence pour ne pas crier et fermer les yeux. Voir les yeux et le visage sauvage de Se Hun lui faisait peur mais l'excitait tellement, la brutalité de ses coups de reins la rendaient folle et elle cru une nouvelle fois qu'elle perdrait connaissance par tant de plaisir qui l'envahissait comme un coup de fouet en plein visage. Elle vit une grimace se former sur le visage de son amant, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieur en plus de ça, il devint alors encore plus violent, plus brutal... Ce coup-ci elle ne pu rien retenir et elle hurla, malgré la tête qui lui tournait, son esprit complètement embrumé et embrouillé, son corps tremblant et totalement vide de force vitale, la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était « Bon sang que c'est bon ». Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait déchiré son drap du dessus et commencé à attaquer celui du dessous avec ses ongles. Un cinquième orgasme arrivait, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait survivre à celui-ci... Se Hun lui retenait ses cris, grognant comme un animal sauvage et cachant son visage, déformé par les grimaces qu'il faisait sans s'en rendre compte, entre le cou de la Race Queen et le matelas. Lui aussi sentait l'orgasme venir, il ne pourrait plus se retenir d'éjaculer plus longtemps... Son corps était prit de spasmes assez violents et il devint, une nouvelle fois, encore plus violent dans ses coups de reins, faisant de nouveau hurler Yeon Hee... Il la sentit se cambrer, son sexe se contracter autour de lui, elle hurla encore, son prénom cette fois-ci... C'est fier comme un tigre ayant attrapé sa proie qu'il donna un dernier coup sec, violent, profond et fatidique. Éjaculant en elle, il cria son nom en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Tous deux étaient essoufflés comme s'ils venaient de courir des kilomètres et des heures sans s'arrêter un seul instant. Lentement il reposa le bassin de Yeon Hee sur le matelas, sans pour autant se retirer. L'embrassant il caressa doucement le corps de sa compagne, allant et venant de nouveau en elle, très doucement, légèrement, bougeant à peine, prolongeant un peu les effets de l'orgasme. Puis il se retira, et s'allongea à côté, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration.

« - Qu'est-ce q... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit soudainement ? J... Je ne te reconnais p... Plus... » Réussit, très difficilement, à articuler la jeune femme, ne sentant plus son corps, totalement vide d'énergie, de force vitale, mais pourtant si comblée et heureuse.

« - J... Je ne sais pas... J... J'ai p... Perdu l... Le contrôle... » Répondit Se Hun tout aussi difficilement, lui aussi complètement hors service mais si comblé... Puis il reprit d'un seul coup ses esprits en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer, sa violence, les hurlements de Yeon Hee... Ses Larmes ? « Yeoboya ! » S'exclama-t-il en se relevant pour la regarder. « Seigneur je t'ai fait mal ! »

« - N... Non, je t'assure que non... » Lui sourit la jeune femme pour le rassurer.

« - Ne me mens pas, tu pleures, tu as hurlé ! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que je suis con ! » S'assit-il sur le bord du lit, visage dans ses mains et mort de honte.

« - Se Hun, j'ai hurlé de plaisir et de surprise... Je ne m'attendais pas que tu sois si violent mais... Je ne te cacherais pas que c'était extrêmement bon... Yeoboya, si je pleure c'est juste que tout ce que je ressens pour toi, tout le plaisir que tu viens de m'offrir... Tout ça me remplie tellement de joie que mes larmes coulent toutes seules... » Répondit-elle en venant se coller à son dos. « Viens... Viens sous les draps avec moi... Je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer... Tu iras mieux après avoir un peu dormis... »

« - Tu devrais dormir toi aussi... Tu dois être fatiguée de ces deux mois, de ton voyage... Et moi je te fais subir tout ça... » Se retourna-t-il pour la regardé avec des yeux désolés et honteux.

« - Tais-toi et viens te coucher avec moi... » Le coupa alors sa fiancée en se glissant sous les draps parsemés de griffures et légères déchirures.

« - D'accord... » Obéit le danseur, se couchant et la prenant dans ses bras pour qu'elle s'endorme... Comment pourrait-il se faire pardonner de tant de violence ?

Quand Se Hun se réveilla, Yeon Hee était toujours dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Il sourit en voyant son visage angélique et serein. Quand il regarda l'heure il fut surpris qu'il soit déjà 3H de l'après midi... Quelle heure était-il déjà quand ils se sont couchés ? Il tenta de se souvenir, se remémorant avoir chanté une chanson d'amour à Yeon Hee pour l'endormir... Il n'était pas loin de midi quand elle a enfin rejoint Morphée dans le pays des rêves, ils avaient fait l'amour pendant presque 2H... Doucement, il se leva sans la réveiller et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer de quoi manger... Sa belle aux bois dormants aurait certainement une faim de loup au réveil... Et la connaissant, elle aurait envie de Samgyeopsal, son plat préféré depuis qu'elle est gamine. Mais étant donné qu'elle était partie pendant deux mois, elle n'avait plus rien à manger chez elle... Logique dirons-nous. Il se rhabilla alors rapidement pour aller dans la supérette la plus proche pour acheter ce dont il avait besoin. Ce fut assez rapide, et quand il rentra enfin, il fut rassurer de voir qu'elle dormait toujours. C'est donc l'esprit tranquille qu'il cuisina sans bruit. Il avait pratiquement finit quand il sentit deux mains caresser ses flans.

« - T'es un amour... »

« - Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir de faim quand même... »

« - J'en doute pas, mais de là à me faire du Samgyeopsal... Oh Se Hun tu es l'homme idéal... »

« - Je ne suis pas l'homme idéal... » Dit-il en éteignant la gazinière et se retournant vers sa fiancée. « Je suis l'homme de ta vie... » Ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement en la tenant dans ses bras. « Nuance... »

Comme c'était près, ils se mirent à table et mangèrent ensemble. Ils se racontaient les deux mois passés loin l'un de l'autre... Bien entendu, Yeon Hee le traita de fou d'avoir frappé Lu Han, et lui la traita d'idiote de ne pas lui avoir dit ce que Lu Han lui avait fait. Ils se sourirent et terminèrent leur repas en continuant de parler de tout et de rien, rattrapant le temps perdu à leur manière. Rangeant la cuisine avec l'aide de Se Hun, elle commença à se remémorer ce qu'ils avaient fait toute la matinée, il l'avait exténuée voire tuée, dans tous les sens du terme...

_**Helloooooo !**_

_**Je vais devoir me dépêcher de finir le chapitre 13 pour vous le poster la semaine prochaine moi oO**_

_**Vous voyez, j'ai beau être cruelle avec mes personnages, ça finit (presque) toujours par s'arranger !**_

_**Enfin, là c'est pas la fin de la fic, mais ça prend le bon chemin pour bien se finir non ?**_

_**Allez, gros bisous, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !**_

* * *

_**Hey !**_

_**Je suis navrée, suite à des soucis personnel et le manque d'inspiration pour écrire le chapitre 13, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu poster la semaine dernière, et ne pourrais pas poster cette semaine ...**_

_**J'espère autant que vous que je pourrais vite poster ce fameux chapitre, donc n'hésitez pas à venir régulièrement pour vérifier si c'est le cas ^^**_

_**Gros bisous à vous 3**_


End file.
